Amor Perseverante
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: Yuuki Misaki vivía tranquilamente con su gente, hasta que Yoko Kurama ataca y ella escapa de sus manos. Al pasar poco tiempo, vuelven a cruzar camino, y ambos sienten algo por el otro, pero un día son atacados por un cazador y Yoko le promete a Misaki que la buscara para estar juntos de nuevo. Hasta que pasan quince años y se encuentran colaborando con un demonio en común.
1. Información de Misaki

**Amor Perseverante**

 **Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **¡Hola! Aquí les tengo un nuevo fanfic de un anime que a mi me encanta y amo como va el anime, las aventuras de Yusuke y los demás. Les daré información sobre la Oc de esta historia:**

Nombre: Yuuki Misaki, como humana Nagisa Shiraiwa.

Apariencia de Nagisa Shiraiwa: Piel clara, ojos azul cielo, cabello largo color marrón grisaceo, labios color durazno rosado. Usa el uniforme de la escuela secundaria Meiou (a la que va Kurama).

Personalidad: Es muy seria en la escuela, dejando de lado las cosas que uno hace en la escuela: responsable (hacer amigos y convivir), pero siempre y cuando Shuichi convive con ella, es un poco más abierta y siempre coopera con él, con los otros puede ser amable, pero sin mostrar sentimiento o emoción alguna (si ellos piensan que no tiene corazón, eso es porque le da pena o raras veces lo demuestra). Con su familia tiene una relación estable, sin conflictos, es pacifista.

Apariencia de Yuuki Misaki: Piel alabastro, ojos grises oscuros, cabello blanco - perla, orejas de loba blancas. Lleva puesto un qipao largo de color verde pastel con bordes rosados, con aberturas que le llegan a la cintura, calentadores ajustados en los brazos color blanco, un cinturón listón rosa pálido (el resto del listón le cuelga del lado izquierdo, parece como una pashmina).

Personalidad: Yuuki Misaki es confiada y calmada, pero su paciencia puede llegar a su limite; perspicaz, astuta y puede ser un poco educada, hostil con los enemigos (en especial con Yoko Kurama).

 **Esto es lo que tienen que saber de Misaki; si se preguntan cual es su arma, son unos tessen (abanico de guerra, pero algo peculiares. Ya verán a que me refiero) y una katana.**


	2. Cuatro monstruos

**¡Hola, lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien, este es el primer capítulo de Amor Perseverante. Ojala les guste, daré lo mejor en escribir esta historia. No me importa si no tengo varios seguidores o los malos comentarios, eso no me va detener; bueno, entonces ¡comencemos con esta historia! Empezaremos con la narración en general antes de empezar el episodio.**

* * *

 _Yusuke Urameshi era un chico de 14 años que era estudiante de la secundaría Sarayashiki; hasta que un día un niño se adentra en la calle en frente de un auto que iba a toda velocidad, Yusuke lo empuja fuera del camino, recibiendo el golpe y muriendo en el acto. Como un fantasma, Yusuke conoce a Botan y ella lo lleva al mundo espiritual, conoce a Koenma, hijo del mundo espiritual, Enma. Yusuke supera algunas pruebas y Koenma le concede de nuevo volver al mundo humano y Yusuke se vuelve en Detective del Mundo Espiritual._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Cuatro monstruos: Hiei, Misaki, Kurama y Gouki_

En el mundo espiritual, estaba ocurriendo algo: unos individuos estaban asaltando y mataban a quien se metiera en su camino.

\- Oye, no te distraigas con estos ¡vámonos! Vienen hacia donde estamos.

Dijo uno de ellos y el grandulón soltó al guardia, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Los ladrones están escapando con los tres grandes tesoros! ¡Atrápenlos antes de que escapen al mundo humano!

Dijo el encargado mientras los rufianes se salían con la suya

* * *

 **Mundo Humano**

 **Cuarto de Yusuke Urameshi**

Su madre lo estaba tratando de despertar y él abre los ojos, ella llora de alivio por ver que su hijo estaba bien.

\- "Desde que volví a la vida, mi mamá me venido a despertar. Fui con el director de la escuela varias veces para que me dejara volver y no me puedo quejar."

Pensó el chico.

* * *

Unos alumnos estaban platicando entre sí y sacaron el tema de Yusuke, hasta que escucharon una voz en sus espaldas:

\- Veo que se divierten hablando mucho, déjenme unirme. Oigan, hace mucho que no los veo.

Dijo Yusuke y los dos chicos se les puso la cara azul, saliendo corriendo y Yusuke cayó al suelo, para después reincorporarse.

\- Me tratan como si fuera un fantasma.

Dijo él en tanto se sacudía el polvo.

\- Eso es inevitable.

Dijo una voz familiar y el voltea a ver que era Keiko.

 _-_ No todos están enterados de que hayas vuelto a la vida.

Ella le informa y después le pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué me ves así?

Yusuke al verla, recuerda sobre lo que hizo ella: besarlo. Hasta que salió de su trance cuando Keiko le volvió a preguntar si le pasaba algo.

\- No, por nada.

Le contestó al apartar su mirada de ella un poco nervioso.

\- Si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde a clases.

Le dice, pasa a lado de Yusuke y él se queja porque siempre le regaña. Todos los alumnos con asombro y algo de miedo veían a Yusuke que regresaba a la escuela y cuando él les miraba, salían corriendo adentro de la escuela.

\- No les agrado, no ha cambiado nada.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- No es ninguna novedad ¿no crees?

Le dice Keiko.

\- No debí haber vuelto.

Responde el chico que revivió, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro y voltea a ver.

\- Kuwabara.

\- Entiendo como te sientes. Te puedo enviar ahora al infierno, pero no tienes tanta suerte.

Dijo el chico peli rojo anaranjado y se echó a reír, hasta que uno de sus amigos le susurro:

\- Oye ¿no vas a agradecerle por haber salvado a Ekichi?

Pero Kuwabara lo hizo callar, lo que a Yusuke le dejó con cara de "que están diciendo".

\- Es lo mismo de siempre.

Dijo él, pero...

\- Oye, no te quedes a mitad del camino, ve a tu clase de inmediato, Yusuke.

Dijo un hombre que iba pasando, al darle con su portafolio en la cabeza.

\- Takenaka, ya me tiene cansado. No voy a volver a clases.

Dijo Yusuke molesto.

\- No hables como un niño malcriado.

Le dice Keiko.

\- Ni siquiera la muerte te ha curado lo tonto.

En eso comenta Kuwabara y después se va junto con sus amigos.

\- "Son unas cucarachas. No voy a permitir que la basura de esta sociedad regresé a la escuela, un día le sacare de aquí."

Pensó Iwamoto, al ver a Yusuke afuera del edificio y tratando de idear un plan.

Yusuke se deslizo contra la pared del techo de la escuela, relajado.

\- Prefiero faltar a clases.

Dijo él, dando un suspiro de alivio, hasta que sacó algo de su bolsillo y vio que era un tipo de monóculo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Yusuke estaba reunido con Botan en un lugar donde no circulaba gente._

 _\- ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?_

 _Le pregunta Yusuke._

 _\- Porque quería darte algo para que te animaras, así que te traje algo de parte del señor Koenma._

 _En eso, ella saca algo de la manga de su kimono._

 _\- Este es el artículo número uno para un detective. Gafas espirituales de rayos x, con ellas puedes ver cosas ocultas o detrás de paredes._

 _Yusuke lo mira con algo de interés y curiosidad en tanto Botan le explicaba y cuando iba a probarlo con ella, le dio un golpe en la cabeza._

 _\- Ahora no, tonto._

 _Le regaña y después Yusuke se levanta._

 _\- Oye ¿por qué me golpeas? Además, yo no he dicho que si haga el trabajo de detective._

 _Le dijo él._

 _\- Como quieras, le avisare al señor Koenma que te regrese al mundo espiritual ahora mismo._

 _Contesta ella como una sugerencia._

 _\- Tienes muy buen carácter._

 _Le dijo con un poco de molestia y ella se puso de acuerdo._

 _\- Por cierto, Yusuke, cuando uses los artículos del mundo espiritual, puedes perder todos tus poderes así que elige solo uno._

 _Ella le aconsejó._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Yusuke guardo el artefacto en su bolsillo y se quedó dormido, hasta comenzó a roncar; sin embargo en el salón 2 - B, estaba ocurriendo algo: algunos alumnos no encontraban sus cosas, hasta que Yusuke entró y todos lo vieron con sospecha, eso lo notó él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Pero nadie le contestó, hasta que Keiko intervino.

\- ¿Creen que Yusuke lo hizo? Él no haría eso.

Uno de ellos le dijo a Keiko que no fue a educación física, hasta que se abrió la puerta y entra Iwamoto y les pregunta sobre el alboroto.

Entonces Yusuke es llevado con Takenaka y es interrogado por Iwamoto.

\- ¡Ya se lo dije, yo no fui!

Le dice Yusuke en voz alta y el profesor le golpeo la cara.

\- Iwamoto ¿hay alguna evidencia de que lo inculpe?

Le pregunta Takenaka.

\- Debe ser él, cuando no estaba, no había ningún problema, ese muchacho solo ocasiona problemas en la escuela; escuche a tu madre llorando con el director para que te aceptaran de nuevo, debiste obtener esa mala conducta de tu madre ¿verdad?.

Dijo Iwamoto con una sonrisa malévola y eso enojo al estudiante.

\- No importa que hablen mal de mí, pero no dejare... ¡que hable mal de mi madre!

Yusuke iba a golpearlo, hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamó.

\- ¡Koenma!

\- Tengo un caso: unos delincuentes se han robado los tres tesoros de la oscuridad de la bóveda del Mundo Espiritual y han escapado al mundo humano.

Le dijo Koenma.

\- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

Yusuke al ver que alzó la voz, se tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

\- No te preocupes, ellos no pueden ver ni escuchar nada.

Le aseguró el chiquillo.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso en este momento!

Dijo el chico peli negro molesto.

\- ¡Tonto, esto es más importante! Si los tres tesoros no son usados adecuadamente, el mundo humano estará en grave peligro, por eso pido que vayas a trabajar. Vamos, muévete.

Le ordenó Koenma.

\- Pero aún tengo que probar que yo no he robado nada a mis compañeros.

Yusuke le puso la razón.

\- Ay, él fue, revisa su bolsillo.

Lo que dijo, el chico no entendió al principio y Koenma le recordó:

\- Utiliza las gafas especiales que te dio Botan.

Yusuke lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el bolsillo de Iwamoto.

\- Vamos, quitaselo rápido.

Y así lo hizo y sacó la pluma de dragón, eso lo vio Takenaka.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Iwamoto?

Le preguntó al profesor, pero Iwamoto se hizo el inocente y lo amenazó por desenmascararlo, saliendo del salón y Takenaka trató de detenerlo.

\- Ahora que eres libre, ponte a trabajar.

Dijo Koenma para enfocarse en el tema principal, pero Yusuke quería darle una lección por haberlo inculpado Iwamoto.

\- Golpear a un maestro no es una buena idea y mucho menos si ya no eres el sospechoso.

\- Pues yo no estoy satisfecho.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- Pues hazlo sin que te vea.

Al decir eso, Yusuke sabía que Koenma tenía razón, no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Ahora ya puedes hacerlo, solo reúne todo tu poder en la punta de tu dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Le dijo y así lo hizo el muchacho peli negro, vio como se acumulaba el poder espiritual en su dedo.

\- Muy bien, ahora solo apunta y dispara, imaginatelo: solo jala el gatillo y dispara en tu mente.

Le instruyo Koenma.

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó Yusuke mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaban Takenaka e Iwamoto en tanto ellos caminaban y entonces lo soltó, dirigiéndose a Iwamoto, haciendo que este se caiga y Takenaka le pregunta si esta bien; chico peli negro estaba asombrado por lo que hizo.

\- Ese es el Reigan.

Le dijo el chico que estaba flotando, agregando:

\- Los humanos tienen el poder espiritual en todo el cuerpo; tú lo reuniste en tu dedo índice y lo liberaste, tienes muchos más poder que un golpe, pero ten cuidado cuando lo uses, por ahora con tu poder espiritual un tiro al día, es máximo lo que puedes usar.

Después Koenma lo llevó a un lugar privado donde iba a explicarle de caso de los tesoros.

\- La espada de Kouma puede convertir a todo humano que es herido por ella en un monstruo; Ankokukyo es un espejo que emite un poder extraño cuando hay luna llena y el Gakidama, que absorbe el alma humana, en especial el alma de los niños. Estos tres son los grandes tesoros de la oscuridad; si los tesoros caen manos de los humanos o de los monstruos, puede suceder cosas horribles: los objetos pueden herir o controlar a muchos humanos; poseen un gran poder y tu eres el único que puede ir y venir del mundo humano. Recupera los tres tesoros lo antes posible.

Explicó Koenma.

\- Creó que lo voy hacer.

Dijo el chico peli negro al levantarse.

\- He regresado a la vida y creo que puedo hacerle un bien al mundo.

Concluyó él dirigiendo su mirada confidente a Koenma.

\- Confió en ti, Yusuke.

Dijo por último Koenma.

* * *

 **Ciudad**

 **-** ¿Por donde empezaré? ¿Como voy a encontrar a los ladrones?

Se preguntó el detective al encontrar una banca y sentarse a pensar, pero no tenía algún método, lo que le desesperó y se recostó en la banca con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, hasta que sintió algo extraño y se escuchó a la gente decir entre ellos algo sobre un niño y eso hizo que se levantara y viera la multitud acumulada, se hizo pasar entre la gente viendo que un niño estaba inconsciente y que su alma se le salía de la boca.

\- "Absorbe el alma humana, en especial la de los niños."

Recordó lo que Koenma le dijo y siguió el alma que se iba yendo de su cuerpo más lejos, hasta llegar a una parte de la ciudad en ruinas y que solo habían malhechores, pero Yusuke siguió en adelante mirando alrededor del alma que estaba buscando, miro a los sujetos que estaban en el lugar y miró al sujeto en brazos cruzados algo musculoso, lo que creyó que veía eran cuernos en su frente quiso comprobarlo sacando las gafas y vio que en su bolsillo tenía uno de los tres tesoros: El Gakidama.

Estaba decido a seguirlo, pero unos hombres lo detuvieron, pidiéndole que les diera dinero y Yusuke tuvo que apartarlos de su camino ( **Nota: por apartarlos, quiero decir golpearlos hasta que estén inconscientes** ), buscó al sujeto, pero lo perdió de vista.

* * *

 **Mundo Espiritual**

\- Señor Koenma, aquí tenemos la información de los delincuentes.

Le comunicó el demonio en pantalla.

\- De acuerdo, habla rápido.

Pidió Koenma.

\- Kurama, sin antecedentes criminales; es difícil de encontrar y tiene muchas caras. Hiei, tampoco tiene antecedentes criminales, no tenemos idea de quien sea y a lo que fuera para lograr su cometido, es despiadado. Gouki, tiene doce condenas previas; es un monstruo que come almas y tiene la fuerza Hércules. Hasta la fecha ha matado a diez hombres y la cuarta: Misaki, no tiene algún antecedente criminal; ella es rápida y no hay que confiarse por su cara, a pesar de ser una chica, es una oponente formidable y temible. Es todo señor.

Dijo el demonio.

\- Lo sabía, son ellos.

Se dijo a si mismo, hasta que Botan entra.

\- ¿Acaso está loco?

Le preguntó ella, pero molesta.

\- Botan. Has venido.

Le dijo al principio un poco sorprendido y después calmado.

\- Esos cuatro tienen poderes espirituales enormes comparados con los de Yusuke ahora, no podrá combatirlos ¿qué planea dejarlo morir?

Le pregunta la chica algo histérica.

\- Claro que no. Yo también quería que Yusuke manejara casos menores y esperara que madurara su poder espiritual, pero en este caso no tenemos tiempo.

Koenma le dice, tratando de razonar con su mensajera, pero:

\- Aunque no hubiera tiempo, debimos permitirle que tuviera un tipo de entrenamiento.

Dijo Botan.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer con una semana de entrenamiento?

Preguntó el chico.

\- ¡¿Una semana?! ¡¿Tiene una semana para resolver el caso?! ¿Por qué?

\- Después de una semana, mi papá volverá de su viaje de negocios.

Dijo Koenma asustado con su cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, lo que también le causó espanto a Botan incluso al preguntarle.

\- Imagina que sucederá si papá vuelve y descubre que se han robado los tres tesoros.

Continua él teniendo en cuenta lo que pasaría.

\- ¿Y cree que nos dará un severo castigo?

Le preguntó la chica peli azul.

\- Eso no es nada, Botan. Si papá se enoja, afectara al mundo humano.

Respondió el chiquillo.

\- No puede ser algo egoísta.

Dice ella temerosa.

\- Si es un terremoto...

No pudo concluir al imaginarse lo peor.

\- Por eso Yusuke solo tiene solo una semana por el bien del mundo humano, tiene que recuperar los tesoros, a una costa de su vida, Yusuke que cumplir esta misión.

Lo que hizo entender a Botan y le diría a Yusuke para decirle, después se va.

\- Eres nuestra única esperanza, Yusuke.

Dijo Koenma.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano**

Comenzó a llover y Yusuke se adentro en el bosque, sin encontrar al sujeto, hasta que volteo su cabeza a su derecha y vio algo, como un resplandor que venía un poco más lejos de donde estaba él.

Un poco más lejos, se escuchó una voz:

\- Que agradable sensación.

Decía la voz masculina mientras probaba la espada, cortando los árboles.

\- Esta espada es increíble, convierte a un humano que es herido en un monstruo. Gouki, ya que estamos en el mundo de los humanos ¿qué te parece si los convertimos en monstruos con esta belleza?

Pregunta Hiei al grandulón, Gouki al señalarlo con la espada.

\- Es una gran idea, Hiei. Sabes que yo podría robar muchas almas de niños... Con el Gakidama.

Dijo Gouki y se río.

\- Solo tenemos que esperar a la luna llena y utilizaremos el Ankokukyo de Kurama para controlar el mundo humano.

Él señalo su mirada al chico que estaba recargado en un árbol y se acerco a ellos.

\- Lo siento, yo voy a retirarme.

Dijo Kurama, lo que no les gusto a los otros dos lo que respondió.

\- ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? ¿Estas diciendo que vas a abandonarnos o si?

Le pregunta Hiei.

\- Así es.

Respondió el chico peli rojo.

\- Cobarde. Por estar en el mundo humano, te estas volviendo como ellos, incluso Misaki; ya no puedes pensar en lo que haces.

Molestó Hiei dijo.

\- Entonces no tienes ningún derecho a compartir el tesoro. Kurama, regrésame el Ankokukyo.

Le exigió Gouki, pero en un instante una chica de pelo marrón grisaceo largo se metió entre los dos y se ponía en guardia con una navaja en frente, amenazándolo.

\- ¿Crees que lo hará? Piénsalo dos veces, grandulón. Él no te lo dará fácilmente.

Dijo Misaki fríamente.

\- Oye, no te metas en esto, Misaki ¿olvidaste que lo usaremos a nuestro favor y por qué lo robamos? Eres débil debido a que te encariñaste con los humanos. Le estoy pidiendo a Kurama que me lo entregue.

Le dijo el monstruo más alto que los otros.

\- Imposible. No puedo entregárselos porque yo lo necesito.

Responde Kurama sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

\- Entonces ¡lo recuperare a la fuerza!

Exclamó Gouki para darle un golpe, pero algo lo hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo duramente y al voltear la cara vio que era Misaki, con un pie en el camino lo que enfureció a Gouki.

\- Nunca te metas en lo que no te incumbe, niña.

Le insulto a la chica de ojos azules, pero le hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo.

\- Si quieres el espejo, tendrás que pasar antes sobre mi cadáver, grandulón torpe o ¿tienes miedo de perder contra mí?

Ella se lo devolvió y no le gustó para nada a Gouki.

\- Te matare primero.

Estaba por aproximarse a ella hasta que...

\- ¡Oye, espera!

Escucharon una voz masculina que que los cuatro voltearan a ver que se acercaba Yusuke.

\- ¿Creen que puedo refugiarme de la lluvia aquí? Les diré algo: Devuélvanme los tres tesoros ahora mismo y después será mejor que se rindan, ladrones.

Dijo el detective al tener una rama de árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros y de los tesoros?

\- ¿Quién eres tu?

Preguntaron Hiei y Gouki.

\- Estaba esperando esa pregunta, no se sorprendan.

Dijo el chico peli negro y arrojo la rama.

\- Soy el detective del mundo espiritual, Yusuke Urameshi.

Concluyó Yusuke.

\- ¿Detective del Mundo Espiritual?

Gouki tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

\- Un detective elegido del Mundo Espiritual. No siento que emana algún poder espiritual en él.

Comentó Hiei.

\- Yo digo que hay que matarlo de un solo golpe.

Sugirió Gouki, pero Kurama se dio la media vuelta, lo que hizo que Yusuke les exigiera que se sorprendieran.

\- Lo siento, pero por el momento no puedo ser capturado.

Dijo por último el chico peli rojo antes de desaparecer de vista.

\- ¡Espera Kurama, nuestra platica no ha terminado!

Dijo en voz alta Hiei.

\- Yo me largo de aquí, no hay nada más que hacer.

Dijo la chica, saltando a uno de los árboles destruidos, sin antes darle una mirada al detective, lo que hizo que él estuviera cautivado por como era ella.

\- ¡No me digas que tu también, Misaki! No te iras de este lugar hasta que discutamos sobre este asunto.

Le preguntó exigentemente.

\- Ya no hay nada de que hablar, esto se ha vuelto aburrido y no pienso perder mi tiempo con lo que dices, ni mucho menos de este torpe grandulón.

Dijo ella sin alguna emoción y de un movimiento se fue del lugar.

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí!

En eso, Hiei desparece para ir tras esos dos, dejando a Gouki con Yusuke.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? He recorrido un largo camino para visitarlos.

Dijo Yusuke al voltear a todos lados, hasta que oyó la risa de Gouki.

\- No te sientas decepcionado, yo soy más caballero que ellos y de Misaki, no hay mucho que decir que ella a pesar de tener una bonita cara; si quieres recuperar el tesoro, tendrás que quitármelo por la fuerza.

Lo retó al detective.

\- Ha, eres muy valiente, pero no más que yo.

Dijo Yusuke y el grandulón se acerca más a él, le dice que tiene que comer algo y saca el Gakidama, también le explica su poder mientras sacaba el alma del niño que había visto antes inconsciente y cuando trata de comérsela, Yusuke le golpea para que la escupiera y ve como el alma se va por su cuenta para buscar su cuerpo, entre tanto recoge el primer tesoro.

\- Muy bien, ahora me faltan dos.

Dijo Yusuke, pero se sorprendió al ver Gouki detrás de él.

\- Para ser un humano, eres bueno.

Comentó Gouki.

\- No siente el dolor. Oye, te golpee con mucha fuerza, no es posible que sigas de pie.

Le reclamó Yusuke, recibiendo una risa del grandulón y este muestra su verdadera apariencia: se volvió más grande, le crecieron unos colmillos, cuernos y el pelo. Era un Kyugonki, un monstruo que devora almas.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

Dijo Yusuke sorprendido por el aspecto de su oponente y recibiendo una zarpada de Gouki en su ropa.

\- Koenma ¿cómo se supone que combatiré contra esto?

Preguntó el detective en el aire si es que Koenma respondiera, Gouki arrancó un árbol y lo atacó, haciendo que el Gakidama se saliera de sus manos y estuviera fuera de su alcance.

\- Ya sé, utilizare el Reigan.

Dijo Yusuke al tratar de usar su dedo índice, pero no se veía la energía surgir y recordó lo que le dijo Koenma.

\- Es cierto, ya lo use una vez el día de hoy.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras Gouki se aproximaba.

\- ¿Sabes cuales son las mejores especies para el alma? El dolor y el miedo.

Dijo el devorador de almas y se comenzó a reír. Yusuke no sabía que hacer, tenía que planear algo antes de que lo matara.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Amor Perseverante. Manden un review para ver que les ha parecido y que me digan que hará Misaki para que Kurama no utilice el espejo, pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Gouki, Kurama y Misaki

**¡Hola, lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien a donde quiera que vayan y que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche, cualquier hora que sea en su estado o país. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Amor Perseverante; la historia original y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, Misaki y otros personajes son de mi propiedad que aparecerán en esta historia.**

 **Blair** **, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que te guste y sobre como Misaki es introducida. Sigue en continuar leyendo y te invito a que leas mis otras historias y des un review.**

 **Bueno y ahora... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke Urameshi, después de ser nombrado Detective del Mundo Espiritual, le dan la misión de recuperar los tres tesoros del mundo espiritual; para poder lograrlo, deberá encontrar a los cuatro monstruos que lo robaron y él se enfrenta a uno de ellos: Gouki, quien come alma de niños y Yusuke le surgen problemas debido a la gran fuerza de Gouki._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Gouki, Kurama y Misaki_

En medio del bosque y lloviendo, Yusuke tenía su uniforme escolar unas marcas de rasguños y veía que su oponente se acercaba a él.

\- "Es muy fuerte, voy a morir si no hago algo pronto."

Pensó el muchacho al mirar la altura de Gouki y estaba a unos pasos de él.

\- Gracias a que dejaste escapar mi alimento, lo compensaras con tu alma.

Dijo el grandulón y le golpea a Yusuke, que termina a unos metros del devorador de almas por el impacto y trata de incorporarse, pero fue en vano el intento.

\- Olvide que los humanos son frágiles. Te golpee con mucha fuerza.

Agregó Gouki llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, para después decir:

\- Pero esa fragilidad me gusta.

Y vuelve a atacar a Yusuke, impactándolo contra un árbol y lanzándose contra él, para después agarrarlo por el cuello.

\- Y ahora sufre o muere.

Diciendo lo último, encaja sus manos en el cuello del detective.

\- "No puedo moverme."

Pensó el muchacho, hasta apenas escuchó que su oponente gigante dio un quejido de dolor y lo soltó repentinamente; Gouki se vio sus manos que estaban ensangrentadas debido a que tenían una marca de que fueron atravesadas por algo filoso como una cuchilla o una navaja y fue cuando algo llamó su atención: algo que estaba clavado en el tronco de un árbol, él se acercó para ver que era, pero vio que esta se estaba moviendo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció sin antes sentir un dolor agudo en una de sus palmas de sus manos y en su pecho.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

Preguntó el gigantón, su respuesta fue una silueta que parecía que era conocida, pero no estaba seguro.

\- Debiste de al menos evitar mi tessen, pero de verdad eres un gigantón torpe y algo ciego.

Dijo una voz femenina y fue cuando Gouki se le encendió el foco, eso le enfureció. La silueta se reveló...

\- Maldita seas... ¡Misaki!

Maldijo el devorador de almas. La chica tenía su tessen cerrado, cerca de su cara de forma elegante y mirando de forma fría a Gouki.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te enojas solo por unos cortes que te hiciste con una navaja?

Preguntó burlonamente la chica sin borrar esa cara fría hacia su ex compañero ladrón.

\- ¡Haré que lo pagues con tu vida!

Rugió Gouki, pero escuchó otra voz femenina:

\- Hola ¿hay alguien allí?

Y vio que era una esfera flotante y esta llamó a otro que aparecieron alrededor.

\- Rayos, alguien se acerca.

Gruño el gigantón al seguir escuchando esa voz.

\- "Esa voz es la de..."

Pensó Yusuke.

\- No tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos, pero excluyo a esta chica por tener un lado blando para los humanos; te aconsejo que te preocupes por tu vida.

Dijo Gouki y después desaparece, dejando que el chico cayera al piso duramente y perdió la consciencia, sin antes ver por último la mirada de la que le salvó la vida.

Ya era de día y el muchacho despierta repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿cómo llegue a mi casa?

Se preguntó y vio que su madre entró a su cuarto y con una toalla que se le cayó de las manos.

\- Yusuke, despertaste.

Dijo ella.

\- Si ¿por qué?

Él le respondió para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza y eso le dolió.

\- No se debe golpear a una persona herida.

Le comenta el chico peli negro.

\- Por suerte, has vuelto a la vida otra vez; no hagas que me preocupe por tus imprudencias.

Dijo la mujer para después ponerse a llorar y Yusuke...

\- Te entiendo, ya entendí. Ya no llores.

Dice él casi alarmado, pero después se le vino algo en mente:

\- "La voz de la persona quien interrumpió el combate de Gouki y Misaki era..."

Cuando iba a tener una conclusión, escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Botan que estaba en la entrada de su habitación, saludando.

\- Como lo pensé, eras tú Botan…

Concluyó el muchacho.

\- Esta señorita fue la que te trajo a casa y una chica como de unos quince años fue la que te ayudo, deberías estarle agradecido con ella, Yusuke.

Dice la señora y él se sobresalta.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿Ella te puede ver?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- Si, el señor Koenma dijo que, como asistente de un detective, habría muchos inconvenientes si fuera invisible.

Respondió ella.

\- ¿Eso dijo?

Preguntó el chico peli negro.

\- Yusuke, después me presentas a esta señorita, como debe ser.

Pidió la señora Urameshi para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando al detective y a su asistente.

\- Y ahora ¿cómo se lo explico?

\- No sé.

Contestó Botan, hasta que les interrumpió el sonido de que tocaban la puerta y después de unos segundos, escucharon:

\- Hola, tu eres la chica que ayudó a Yusuke, ¿no?

Dijo la mujer.

\- Si, me llamo Nagisa Shiraiwa. Lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y estaba mojándose en la lluvia y como no sabía dónde vivía, de pronto la chica de pelo azul llegó y le dije sobre, por lo que ella me ayudó a llevarlo, después ella me dijo que se iba a encargar del resto.

Explicó la muchacha peli marrón grisáceo con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas notaba la señora, pero no desconfío de ella.

\- Y ¿cómo sabías que vivíamos aquí?

Preguntó la señora.

\- Bueno, le pregunte a varias personas que vivían cerca de aquí y me lo dijeron. Si me disculpa, iré a verlo.

Respondió Misaki.

Mientras que Yusuke le pregunta a Botan:

\- Y bien, Botan ¿cómo me encontraste?

En respuesta, ella sacó algo:

\- No me lo vas a creer, pero use esta brújula para encontrarte.

Yusuke le echo un vistazo y dijo:

\- Vaya, es verdad que con el monstruo con el que estaba peleando era muy fuerte; no esperaba un adversario poderoso.

\- No quería decirte esto, pero los otros tres son más fuertes y tienes que capturarlos en una semana.

Dijo Botan y el chico repitió lo que le dijo, algo pensativo del caso y en ese momento:

\- Parece que tienes problemas.

Escucharon una voz femenina y Yusuke reaccionó, alzando su mirada, incluyendo a Botan que había alguien familiar: la chica peli marrón grisáceo, ojos azules cielo con un uniforme escolar color rojo y con una sonrisa serena. Botan y Yusuke se ponen en alerta.

\- No vengo a lastimarlos.

Les dice tranquilamente y poniendo sus manos en señal de rendimiento.

\- ¿Entonces que se te ofrece?

Pregunta Botan

\- Yo quiero hablar con el detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

Respondió ella.

\- ¿Para qué te escucharía? Tu eres una delincuente que colaboró en robar los objetos del Mundo Espiritual.

Dijo Botan, acusándola.

\- Pero, me separé de los otros dos por asuntos personales.

La respuesta de la chica peli marrón grisáceo sorprendió un poco a Yusuke y Botan.

\- Pero ¿estás colaborando con Kurama?

Preguntó Botan.

\- Si, pero él les explicará después. Ahora les vengo a aconsejar sobre Gouki: ya sabes que es un devorador de almas. ¿no?

Dice la muchacha, recibiendo una señal de asentimiento de los dos.

\- De alguna manera, te ayudará a encontrar su talón de Aquiles. Lo qué le encanta hacer, ese convertirá en su final.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Botan, algo inconclusa y confundida.

\- Ya lo sabrán pronto.

Les dijo mientras su sonrisa creció y con los ojos cerrados, lo que ellos no sabían que decir y hubo un gran silencio.

Koenma observaba lo que estaba pasando desde su escritorio: al detective y a su asistente, junto con la chica que se supone que es una delincuente, pero no veía que les iba a hacer daño.

\- Yusuke, este no es tiempo de tener miedo. Eres la única esperanza, ármate de valor; sino tenemos los tesoros para cuando el Rey Enma vuelva, entonces el mundo...

Apenas podía imaginarse lo que pasaría en el mundo humano.

\- Hasta mi posición está en riesgo.

Concluyó Koenma.

* * *

 **Casa de Yusuke**

La señora Urameshi estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, escuchando la noticia de que unos niños se habían enfermado y que estaban en coma por el momento y eso lo estaban escuchando los tres jóvenes. Misaki se cruzó de brazos.

\- Debe ser que Gouki está haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

Susurró la chica analíticamente y eso lo escucharon Yusuke y Botan.

\- Ese monstruo devoró sus almas.

Dijo Yusuke con seriedad.

\- El problema es que le encanta las almas de los niños, mientras tenga el Gakidama seguirá comiendo sus almas.

Comentó Botan, lo que hizo recordar a Yusuke sobre como Gouki se las comía y estaban retenidas en su estómago y eso le enfureció.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá permanecer un alma en su estómago?

Pregunta el chico.

\- Tienes como máximo un día.

Dijo Botan y él se levantó de su cama.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? No pensarás ir a...

No pudo concluir su oración cuando el chico...

\- Voy a vencerlo.

Dijo él.

\- Pero en tu estado de salud sería…

Fue interrumpida por Yusuke.

\- No entiendo mucho, pero yo pienso que cuando te comen el alma es peor, sin que te coman la carne; ni siquiera podría ser un fantasma, serías peor que un muerto viviente.

Comentó el muchacho.

\- Pero Yusuke...

Botan quería volver a protestar, pero alguien dijo:

\- No importa en que estado se encuentra o que le digas que no vaya, él no va a escuchar a nadie y terminará lo que empezó.

Botan volteó a ver a la chica peli marrón grisáceo y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su sien.

\- Hoy podré usar un tiro de Reigan. No lo perderé como ayer.

Dijo Yusuke viendo a Botan y a Misaki.

\- Quería darte esto más adelante, cuando ya tuvieras más poder espiritual. Con esto aumentaras el poder de Reigan, pero después de usarlo, estarás exhausto.

Explicó la chica peli azul.

\- Ya veo.

Comprendió Yusuke.

\- Es tu única oportunidad.

Le advirtió Botan.

\- Entendido.

Dijo el muchacho en tanto estaba activando la brújula y después se escucharon pasos.

\- Bueno, parece que es hora de irme.

Rompió el silencio Misaki y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero Yusuke la detuvo:

\- Oye ¿por qué me salvaste la vida a pesar de que les ayudaste a ellos a robar los objetos?

Preguntó el chico.

\- No vale la pena que terminen matándote o que yo lo haga, ya que debes terminar con lo que empezaste; te levantaras una y otra vez, no importa que tan fuerte es el enemigo. Eres un muchacho fuerte.

Comentó Misaki con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

Interrogó Yusuke.

\- No, es honesto; buena suerte.

Lo último dijo mientras le daba la espalda y le daba la señal de adiós con su mano alzada; al salir, su cara se puso algo sombría, pero determinada.

\- "Tengo que detenerlo a él. Aunque me duele que tenga que lastimarlo."

Pensó la chica.

La madre de Yusuke volvió a la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja con tazas de té en esta, pero ellos ya no estaban en el cuarto.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Una niña se estaba paseando por el bosque y de pronto ve una bola extraña (Gakidama) en el piso, se acercó para agarrarla cuando un hombre más alto vino, ella la recogió con sus manos y alzó la mirada a él, entregándole el Gakidama.

\- Muchas gracias. Como recompensa, me comeré su alma.

Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa malvada, puso el objeto en frente de la niña y su alma se separó de su cuerpo para entrar al artefacto, el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Gouki se río y dijo:

\- Que bien, otra alma más.

Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamó por su nombre, en frente tenía a Yusuke.

\- Vine a saldar cuentas.

Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿¡Eres tú!? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije ayer?

Preguntó Gouki molestó.

\- Ay, lo siento mucho, es que soy muy olvidadizo.

Lo dijo mientras se puso una mano atrás de su cabeza. Entonces Gouki volvió a su verdadera forma.

\- "Voy a atacarlo con mi mejor golpe."

Pensó Yusuke y después se aproxima al monstruo devorador de almas, golpeándolo en el abdomen, pero retrocede.

\- Debiste de estar más informado. Mi cuerpo es más duro que el acero, nada puede cortarme.

Informó Gouki a un chico enfadado frente a él. Gouki es el siguiente en atacar, por fortuna que Yusuke lo evita a tiempo y el tronco que el devorador derribo con su puño, Yusuke lo alzó con todas sus fuerzas y lo apunto hacia su enemigo.

\- No tiene caso.

Dijo el grandulón al sostener el tronco, junto con Yusuke que lo tenía agarrado y lo lanzó metros adelante y al caer, el tronco se destrozó contra el piso. Yusuke, de rodillas, pensó:

\- "No tengo otra opción, voy a usar el Reigan."

Hasta recordó lo que le dijo Botan sobre él y tenía en mente que le dispararía a un ojo, pero se percató que su enemigo estaba cerca y le dio una patada, haciendo que rodara un poco más adelante.

\- Me abriste el apetito, ahora voy a comerte.

Dijo Gouki mientras le pisoteaba, pero recibió un golpe de un tronco que Botan le lanzó, volteó a ver quien era y ella comenzó a temblar por lo alto que era.

\- ¡Botan, no seas tonta corre!

Gritó el muchacho y así lo hizo la chica peli azul, sin embargo, Gouki la alcanzó de un salto, Botan corrió hacia donde se encontraba Yusuke.

\- Me comeré a los dos.

Dijo el devorador de almas en tanto estaba a unos pasos de ellos y con una de sus manos, agarro a Yusuke de la cabeza.

\- Ya me han molestado demasiado ¡muere!

Cuando iba a matarlo, un pedazo de tronco fue puesto en su boca por el muchacho.

\- Estaba esperando que abrieras la boca así de grande. Fue gracias a Misaki.

Dijo después de colocar esa pieza. Gouki se le quedaron como platos al oír lo que había dicho y que su ex compañera

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- Lo que a Gouki le encanta hacer, ese se convertirá en su final._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- Tu cuerpo será duro como el acero, pero ¿qué me dices por dentro?

Preguntó el muchacho al gigante que se asustó, pero no podía gritar.

\- Y ahora, toma el Reigan.

Al decirlo, soltó el gatillo e hirió a Gouki, acabándolo de una vez por todas. Dándole alivio tanto a Yusuke como a Botan, después vieron como las almas de los niños volvían a sus cuerpos.

\- Perdí mucha energía solo por un tesoro. No quiero imaginar como voy a recuperar los otros dos.

Se dijo a si mismo al ver el Gakidama en sus manos.

Se hizo de noche en la ciudad.

\- Oye, Yusuke. Puedes apoyarte en mi hombro ¿por qué no lo haces?

Dijo Botan a un muchacho que tenía como soporte un palo.

\- ¿Qué? No quiero hacer algo tan denigrante.

Respondió el muchacho solo volteando la cabeza y ella se quejó, hasta que escucharon que la brújula sonó, indicando que había un monstruo cerca y eso lo escuchó Botan; el muchacho buscó con la mirada quien se estuviera acercando y vio que era Kurama, pero este tenía una cara tranquila.

\- "No tienes que estar en guardia, no tengo intenciones de escapar y tampoco de pelear... Tengo que pedirte un favor."

Dijo Kurama telepáticamente a Yusuke mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Un favor?

Interrogó Yusuke mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

\- Si. Necesito que me des tres días y luego te devuelvo el espejo.

Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

* * *

 **En casa de Yusuke**

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! Tranquila, despacio ¿no puedes ser más delicada?

Pregunta Yusuke al quejarse de como le daba los primeros auxilios.

\- Creo que todo esto es una trampa, su historia es muy buena para ser de verdad.

Comenta Botan, lo que llamó la atención del detective.

\- Dijo que en tres días que iba a devolver el espejo y habrá luna llena en el tercer día. Kurama puede usar los poderes del Ankokukyo cuando es luna llena: ese espejo proyecta el deseo de la persona que lo esté viendo y dicen que el deseo se cumple, pero para que se haga realidad, tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio y nadie sabe que es ese "algo".

Explicó Botan.

\- Tal vez quiere averiguar que es lo que debe ofrecer.

Concluyó ella.

\- Si eso es lo que quiere, no era necesario que me enfrentara.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- Eso es cierto.

Dijo Botan acordando con el detective.

\- Yo siento que no es una mala persona, ni Misaki.

Dijo Yusuke al mirar la ventana.

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo su amigo? Casi termina matándote.

Comenta ella, tratar de hacerle recordar lo que paso horas atrás.

\- En realidad, no parecen tan bueno amigos.

Contesta Yusuke, lo que no entendió Botan. Luego agrega:

\- No sé la verdadera razón, pero Kurama y Misaki trataban de dejar a los otros dos.

Botan se queda algo pensativa por lo que dijo el detective y Yusuke recuerda lo que paso.

\- "Lo siento, pero yo me retiro."

Tenía en mente lo que dijo Kurama a los otros y después lo que dijo Misaki cuando se puso entre el chico pelirrojo y Gouki.

\- "Si quieres el espejo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver."

\- Al verlo a los ojos, no parecía estar mintiendo.

Rompió el silencio el muchacho peli negro.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando con Kurama y Misaki?

Se cuestiona Botan, pero son interrumpidos.

\- Yusuke, es hora de cenar.

Dice en voz alta la señora Urameshi, lo que le molesto a Yusuke; él le dice que estaban hablando algo importante y ella lo cuestiona tomándolo de la camisa. Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados desde el edificio de lado por Kurama y Misaki detrás de él mientras el viento soplaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Le pregunta la chica con una cara de preocupación.

\- Es la única forma.

Solo dijo eso el chico.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

\- Iré con el señor Koenma para pedirle más información del Ankokukyo. Tú tienes que acudir a la cita con Kurama y Misaki, no te retrases.

Dijo Botan mientras estaba lista para ir al Mundo Espiritual.

\- Bien, de acuerdo.

Dice Yusuke despreocupado y se va por su lado y Botan al Mundo Espiritual con su pala ( **Nota: No sé si es una pala o escoba lo que utiliza Botan para transportarse del Mundo Humano al Espiritual. Entiendan lo que trato de decir, por favor.** )

Yusuke llegó al lugar donde le citó el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- El lugar de la cita es un hospital.

Se dijo a sí mismo y vio que ahí estaban ellos.

\- Te estábamos esperando a que llegaras.

Dijo Kurama.

Ambos lo guiaron a una habitación.

\- Shuichi, que raro que hayas traído a un amigo. Me alegro de verte, Nagisa.

Dice una mujer de cabello negro.

\- Es un gusto visitarte, Shiori. Mis padres dicen que te recuperes pronto, que les gusta que los visites.

Comenta la chica peli marrón grisáceo con una dulce sonrisa. En eso, el chico pelirrojo se acerca.

\- Esta bien, madre. Descansa un poco.

Le aconseja Kurama.

\- "¿Madre?"

Se cuestionó Yusuke al escuchar la conversación.

\- El día de hoy me siento bien, hijo.

Comenta Shiori ( **Nota: Ese es el nombre de la madre humana de Kurama, para los que no sabían o se les olvido.** )

\- ¿Quieres una manzana?

Le pregunta el chico pelirrojo.

\- No es necesario, no tengo apetito.

Contesta la mujer.

\- Madre, si no te alimentas bien, no te vas a recuperar nunca.

Dijo Kurama.

\- Si, de acuerdo, está bien, Shuichi. Hare lo que me pidas.

Dijo Shiori estando de acuerdo en lo que le aconsejaba su hijo, lo que le pareció la situación algo rara y confusa a Yusuke, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Los tres se fueron a hablar en la azotea mientras atardecía.

\- "Shuichi" es mi nombre en el mundo humano y el de Misaki es "Nagisa". Ella es mi madre y Nagisa es de una familia que la conoce desde hace algunos años. Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo; durante quince años, ella me ha criado y mientras yo la he decepcionado.

Dijo Kurama mientras su fleco le cubría los ojos.

\- Kurama, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

Contesta el detective Urameshi.

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Yoko, zorro misterioso. Un zorro que ha vivido por cientos de años, que ha obtenido el poder espiritual y se haya convertido en un monstruo. Descifro códigos y sellos y me especializo en robar tesoros antiguos, pero hace quince años que fui herido de gravedad por un cazador muy poderoso. Escape al mundo de los humanos y me convertí en el hijo de un matrimonio, yo sabía que como humano, recuperaría mis poderes en diez años; cuando lo recuperé, decidí abandonar a la pareja.

Explico el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Dime ¿después que pasó? ¿cómo conoces a Misaki?

Preguntó Yusuke. Misaki voltea a ver al chico pelirrojo.

\- Pero ahora mi madre no está bien, está muy enferma... Poco después aparecieron ellos, me pidieron que me uniera a ellos para robar los tres tesoros del mundo espiritual, hasta Misaki, que la estaba buscando durante esos quince años, después de ser heridos por ese cazador. Yo obtuve el Ankokukyo.

Agregó Kurama.

\- Por eso...

No sabía que decir el detective, pero entendió lo que dijo el muchacho en frente suyo.

\- Por eso ahora quiero salvarla, usando el Ankokukyo. Cuando se cumpla, devolveremos el espejo del rey Enma para recibir el castigo.

Concluyó Kurama mirándolo de frente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Un monstruo haciendo un sacrificio por un humano?

Cuestiono Yusuke.

\- No me conozco, pero de una cosa es que estoy seguro: le debo mi vida a ella. Aún sin conocerme, me ha criado; cuando se enfermo por primera vez, yo le quise pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mi durante estos años.

Comenta Kurama.

\- ¿Por qué estas diciendo esto?

Preguntó el chico peli negro.

\- Tal vez quería que alguien me escuchara. Además, tu estas confiando en nosotros ¿no?

Dijo Kurama al verlo de lado, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar a una enfermera que abrió la puerta de la azotea decir:

\- Señor Shuichi, venga pronto, su madre recayó.

Eso alarmó al muchacho pelirrojo y fueron a ver que es lo que pasaba.

\- De pronto se puso mal. Con toda franqueza, esta es una situación muy delicada.

Dijo el doctor a Kurama.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Preguntó el chico.

\- Probablemente hoy entre en crisis. Haremos lo posible de que no este en esas condiciones.

Contesta el doctor para al menos tranquilizarlo.

Volvió a subir a la azotea.

\- No tengo otra opción.

\- ¿Vas a usar el Ankokukyo?

Pregunta Yusuke.

\- Si.

Responde Kurama sin mirar al detective.

\- Kurama, yo sé que tienes que ofrecer algo para que se cumpla ese deseo ¿acaso tu sabes de que se trata?

Le pregunta Yusuke

\- Mi vida.

Cuando iba a sacar el espejo, vio que ya no estaba y lo buscó a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pregunta Yusuke.

\- El espejo, ya no lo tengo.

Dijo Kurama algo deseperado.

\- ¿Buscabas algo?

Ambos hombres voltearon para ver a la chica peli marrón grisáceo y en frente de ellos, sosteniendo el espejo en sus manos.

* * *

 **Oficina de Koenma**

\- ¡¿Cómo que tiene que dar su vida?!

Exclamó Botan al señor Koenma.

\- El espejo cumple el deseo, al mismo tiempo que quita la vida. Por eso se llama Ankokukyo, siempre esta cambiando de dueño.

Explicó Koenma, lo que sobresalto a Botan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Yusuke!

Al decir lo que dijo, ella comienza a correr para advertirle, aunque eso lo dejó con la duda al muchachito.

* * *

 **Azotea del hospital**

 **-** Misaki, necesito que me des el Ankokukyo por favor.

Pidió Kurama mientras se acercaba a ella, pero tuvo en frente una espada entre él y la chica.

\- No te acerques.

Dijo ella sin emoción alguna, dejando a los dos chicos confusos y anonadados por la acción.

\- Si das un paso más, no dudaré en cortarte.

Amenaza la chica.

\- ¿No querías ayudarme en que mi madre se recupere?

Preguntó Kurama sin creer lo que pasaba.

\- Si quiero ayudarla, pero yo seré quien dé su vida porque ella hizo mucho por mi familia y están a mano, incluso yo...

Bajo la mirada, dejando que su flequillo le cubra los ojos y le temblaba la mano donde tenía la katana. Kurama trató de alcanzar el espejo con una de sus manos.

\- No hagas esto sola, yo soy el que...

Pero no pudo hacerle entrar en razón porque tuvo que esquivar la espada que casi le cortaba el brazo.

\- Me duele hacerte esto, pero no tengo opción.

Concluyó la muchacha y comenzó ha atacar al chico pelirrojo, pero siempre lo esquivaba y Yusuke no sabía que hacer.

\- "Es rápida y no podré seguir esquivándola por mucho más tiempo."

Pensó Kurama mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas y cuando volvió a esquivar otro ataque de espada, pasó de un lado de ella, susurrándole al oido:

\- Lo siento, Misaki.

Al no entender a lo que él decía, sintió algo punzante en su nuca y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué?... Kurama...

Y quedó inconsciente. El chico pelirrojo toma el espejo de la mano de la inconsciente Misaki y se hinca.

\- Ankokukyo, espejo que concede deseos, escúchame. Despierta, refleja mi más grande y ferviente deseo.

Dijo Kurama y el espejo comenzó a despertar al llamado, reflejando a Shiori.

\- " _Felicidad para la dama ¿Ese es tu deseo?"_

Preguntó el espejo.

\- Si, así es.

Respondió Kurama con la cabeza cabizbaja.

\- Oye Kurama ¿no estas cometiendo un error? ¿qué sentido tiene de hacer todo esto si tu mueres?

Cuestiono Yusuke al pelirrojo.

\- No hay otra opción.

Contestó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

\- " _Para que se cumpla ese deseo, tengo que quitarte la vida ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?_

Pregunta el espejo.

\- Si con esto ella puede salvarse, estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo Kurama sin pensarlo dos veces y el Ankokukyo empezó con su "magia".

\- "Adiós, madre. Misaki, cuida de ella."

Pensó el muchacho, sin embargo él escucho una voz familiar que le hizo abrir los ojos:

\- ¡Detente Kurama, no lo hagas!

Era Misaki. Un momento después Yusuke puso su mano en frente del espejo.

\- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!

Le preguntó Kurama.

\- Oye espejo, te daré mi vida a cambio, así no tendrás que tomar la vida de él y cumplirá su deseo.

Pidió Yusuke.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Vete!

Exigió el zorro.

\- ¡Es insoportable ver a una madre llorar después de la muerte de hijo! ¡Es algo vergonzoso!

Exclamó Yusuke al recordar como su madre lloró cuando él había muerto y agregó:

\- Kurama, créeme, es algo insoportable.

El espejo brillo mucho más, cegándolos a los tres.

\- ¡Kurama! ¡Yusuke! ¡Misaki!

Grita Botan mientras volaba a unos edificios cerca del hospital y nubes comenzaron a tapar a la luna, haciendo que el espejo terminara con su magia, dos chicos inconscientes y una chica peli marrón grisáceo acercándose a Kurama, levantándolo y lo recuesta en sus piernas.

\- Kurama, despierta por favor...

La chica suplicó, con lágrimas a punto de ser soltadas; en eso Botan llega a la escena y ve a los dos muchachos sin vida, cayendo de rodillas.

\- Debí haber llegado a tiempo... Ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Murmuro Botan y Misaki apenas pudo oírla cuando sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el rostro del muchacho pelirrojo, ella solloza silenciosamente por unos momentos, pero siente como una mano toca su rostro y un pulgar seca sus lagrimas; Misaki se sobresalta un poco y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Kurama abrio los ojos algo confundido.

\- Misaki ¿por qué lloras?... Espera un momento... ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿qué pasó con mi madre?

Preguntó el chico pelirrojo y se dirigió a la habitación donde su madre se encontraba, seguido después por Misaki. Botan ve a Yusuke y trata de llamarlo, de pronto ve que él se esta moviendo y se recupera.

\- Genial, estoy vivo. Tengo ese mal hábito de actuar sin medir las consecuencias y pensándolo bien...

Dijo Yusuke incoherentemente hasta ver a Botan en frente de él; ella no entendía lo que pasó y con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Tonto.

Dijo ella.

\- Sabes, ya recupere el Ankokukyo.

Comentó la buena noticia el detective.

\- _"Decidí que cumpliria tu deseo sin quitarte la vida."_

Dijo por último el espejo, lo que dejó maravillados a Yusuke y a Botan.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Shiori**

\- Su madre ha superado la crisis.

Dijo la enfermera, lo que confundió a los chicos, el doctor agregó:

\- Señor Shuichi, su madre no solo supero la crisis, su enfermedad esta cediendo; en estos casos clínicos, la vida humana siempre me sorprende.

Kurama se acercó a su madre al ver que estaba mejor y se alegra por eso, incluso Misaki.

\- "Eres un idiota, pensé que me volverías a abandonar y tardaría más años en buscarte."

Le dijo telepaticamente la chica al estar al lado del pelirrojo.

\- "Pero estoy bien ¿no?"

Preguntó él.

\- "No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera."

Pidió ella.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke y Botan**

\- Es una buena noticia.

Dijo Botan con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ahora solo me falta un tesoro.

Comenta Yusuke.

\- Has recuperado dos tesoros. Eres un buen detective.

Dice Botan.

\- Y de los mejores.

Agrega el chico peli negro.

En el mundo espiritual, Koenma vio como le fue a Yusuke.

\- Yusuke no lo entiende, la espada de Kouma es el más difícil de recuperar. Hiei es quien lo ha robado y no es un rival fácil ¿qué haras, Yusuke?

Se preguntó el jovencito mientras meditaba en lo que le esperaba al detective en recuperar el último tesoro.

* * *

 **Y... Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Den un review para ver que les ha parecido; les pido que no sean tan malos y muy criticadores, doy mi esfuerzo en escribirlo bien. Denle como su favorito y siganlo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Hiel, el demonio de los Tres ojos

**¡Que tal lectores! ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Les traigo el tercer capítulo. Perdón por tardar unos cuantos días, es que casi se acercan los exámenes globales, pero eso no me va detener en escribir estas historias que tengo.**

 **La historia original y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, mientras que Misaki y otros que aparecerán son de mi propiedad.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke recibió la misión de recuperar los tres grandes tesoros del Mundo Espiritual que fueron robados por cuatro ladrones. El detective recuperó el Gakidama, que fue robado por Gouki, un devorador de almas; Kurama tenía el Ankokukyo, un espejo que concede deseos a cambio de una vida, él quería salvar a su madre que se encontraba enferma. Misaki quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Yusuke salvó la vida de Kurama de perder su vida y de que dejara a Misaki que cuidara de su madre. Y ellos se hicieron amigos, además de ganar la confianza de Misaki._

 _Ahora solo falta un tesoro, la espada de Kouma..._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Hiei, el demonio de los tres ojos_

Era una noche de luna llena, con algunas nubes alrededor y un demonio que tenía un tercer ojo en su frente que estaba parado sobre un techo de una bodega pensó:

\- "La jugada final de Gouki fue débil, Kurama tiene sentimientos y Misaki salvó la vida de ese humano que es el detective del Mundo Espiritual. Por eso no puedo confiar en demonios inferiores, pero con esta espada voy a recuperar el Gakidama y el Ankokukyo."

En eso río para sacar la espada robada y agregó:

\- "Si me apoderó el poder de los tres tesoros, voy a controlar el mundo espiritual a mi antojo, pero antes de eso...¡Atacare a Yusuke Urameshi!"

Hiei saltó del techo para cortar el aire

Era otro día como cualquiera y los estudiantes de la secundaria Sarayashiki salían de sus clases para dirigirse a sus hogares; Yusuke se encontraba en su usual lugar y con Botan, que tenía el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

\- Las heridas que me ocasiono Gouki desaparecieron por completo en cuatro días. Botan, tu sanación espiritual es sorprendente. Por mi experiencia, hubiera tardado seis meses en curar mis heridas.

Agradeció Yusuke.

\- Como tu asistente, también tengo que saber de sanaciones espirituales.

Comentó ella.

\- ¿En serio? Oye ¿por qué llevas el uniforme de la escuela? Puedes meterte en problemas porque tu no eres estudiante.

Dijo el muchacho peli negro.

\- Para hablar en la escuela, tenía que usar el uniforme ¿no se me ve bien?

Preguntó la peli azul.

\- Que rara eres.

Comentó Yusuke volteando su cabeza a otro lado, ignorando la pregunta de ella.

\- Acabo de recordar algo.

Dijo Botan al bajar del techo.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Se trata de Kurama y de Misaki, tal vez no sean castigados tan severamente. Se han reformado y ahora sabemos en donde están.

Informó Botan felizmente.

\- Que bien, entonces solo tengo tres días para recuperar el último tesoro ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese demonio?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- Hiei, es un demonio muy astuto, y temo que hará todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiere.

Al explicarle sobre el demonio, se escuchó que se abrió una puerta y ambos voltearon a ver quien venia y no era nada más ni nada menos que Keiko, que estaba buscando al chico peli negro, Botan se escondió detrás de él.

\- Como lo sospeche, el maestro Takenaka esta muy molesto contigo, Yusuke. No le has entregado la tarea ¿verdad?

Interrogó la chica.

\- Por favor, Keiko ahora no. No tengo tiempo para eso.

Le dijo el chico molesto.

\- Es difícil ser detective y estudiante al mismo tiempo.

Comentó Botan.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la chica peli castaña confundida.

\- ¡Oye! No...

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Botan soltó una risita y dijo:

\- Esta bien.

Le aseguró al detective y se dirigió a la chica confundida.

\- Hola Keiko, es un gusto poder hablar contigo, sé que pasaste momentos difíciles cuando Yusuke estaba dormido. No pensé que pudiera hablar contigo de esta forma.

Dijo Botan sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, Keiko solo trataba de poner pretextos por lo que sabía la desconocida de la muerte de Yusuke.

\- Vamos a reunirnos más tarde para hablar de esto ¿si?

La chica peli azul recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Yusuke y le grita:

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Keiko no sabe absolutamente nada de ti. No la confundas.

Lo que dijo el muchacho hizo que Botan entendiera el punto de lo que él estaba hablando.

\- Es cierto, solo complicaría más las cosas ¿verdad? Lo siento. Bueno Yusuke, nos vemos después.

Se despidió para después salir del edificio, dejando a Yusuke y a Keiko.

\- ¿Nos vemos después?

Repitió la chica.

\- ¡Ay! Solo complica más las cosas.

Reclamó Yusuke tratando de controlar su enojo, luego Keiko se voltea a él.

\- Oye ¿Quién es ella?

Le preguntó.

\- Ah... Bueno, sería una larga historia, así es que mejor no hablemos de eso.

Dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema y ella sospechaba algo, pero decidió dejarlo.

\- Aja, bueno no me lo cuentes y será mejor que vayas con el maestro Takenaka enseguida.

Comentó la chica peli castaña antes de retirarse.

\- Espera Keiko, aún no estas convencida ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Preguntó Keiko haciéndose la inocente.

\- Sobre la chica de pelo azul, Botan.

Le recordó el muchacho.

\- ¡Ah! Así se llama.

\- Si me dejas explicarte, lo entenderás.

Le pidió Yusuke.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

Y con eso, la muchacha se va, pero la sigue el chico sin saber que eran observados por Hiei y su Jagan (tercer ojo).

\- Keiko Yukimura, compañera y amiga de la infancia de Yusuke Urameshi, una de las personas más cercanas a él.

Informó un pequeño demonio a Hiei.

\- ¿En serio? Tal ves me divierta usándola a ella.

Dijo el demonio peli negro y soltó una risa.

La chica peli castaña estaba dirigiéndose a su casa, pero seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Yusuke sobre la extraña que estaba con él cuando lo estaba buscando.

\- "No tengo porque escucharlo. Si no quiere hablar de eso, lo dejaré."

Se dijo en mente, sin tener en cuenta que estaba en gran peligro. Hiei se encontraba en una esquina del camino y cuando Keiko pasó de lado, con una sonrisa malvada que se le dibujó en la cara, le preguntó:

\- ¿Tú eres Keiko Yukimura?

Ella se detiene al escuchar su nombre, volteó a ver quien era al mismo tiempo que el demonio la atacó con la espada de Kouma y ella se quedó inconsciente, desplomándose al suelo.

* * *

Mientras que Yusuke estaba con Takenaka, escuchó que uno de sus dispositivos detectó que un demonio estaba en la ciudad.

\- Lo siento, Takenaka. Tengo una emergencia

Dijo rápidamente el chico peli negro en tanto salió deprisa del salón.

\- Espera, Yusuke. Estamos a media charla.

Exclamó el profesor al tratar de detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Yusuke corrió a donde creía que el Yoki kei le indicaba, Botan le siguió por detrás.

\- Botan, es extraño. La brújula me dice que el enemigo esta a cinco kilómetros.

Le comentó el muchacho.

\- Hiei te esta enviando señales para decirte donde esta usando su poder espiritual. Puede ser una trampa.

Informó la chica peli azul.

\- Eso debe ser.

Replicó Yusuke.

\- A mí me dijo cosas terribles por telepatía, secuestro a Keiko y dice que te la devolverá a cambio de los dos grandes tesoros.

Lo último hizo que el detective se detuviera repentinamente y le exigió que volviera a repetir lo que dijo.

El sol se estaba ocultando, iluminando con un naranja rojizo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Yusuke abrió las pesadas puertas de la bodega y entró junto con su asistente.

\- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Hiei! ¡Quiero ver a Keiko!

Gritó el muchacho en cuanto las puertas se cerraron y ambos vieron que había un montón de gente.

\- ¿Ustedes quienes son?

Preguntó el muchacho en voz alta.

\- No son monstruos, son seres humanos que están bajo su control mental. Si Hiei puede manipular a tanta gente a la vez, quiere decir que esta utilizando el poder del Jagan.

Explicó Botan.

\- ¿"Jagan"?

Repitió Yusuke.

\- Así es.

Dijo una voz que hizo que tanto Yusuke como Botan voltearan a ver en frente de ellos que ahí estaba Hiei.

\- Muy bien, estos humanos manipulados no pueden contigo.

Comentó el demonio con una sonrisa malvada y con la espada en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Botan?

Preguntó el detective al ver un ojo en la frente de Hiei.

\- Ese es el tercer ojo "El Jagan".

Respondió la chica peli azul.

\- Mi ojo no tiene algún efecto extraño sobre ti aunque lo estés observando, entonces vale la pena que intentes atraparme, pero ¿qué te parece esto?

Detrás de Hiei estaban dos "esclavos" que estaban sosteniendo a la amiga de la infancia de Yusuke que estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Keiko! ¡Oye, devuélveme a Keiko ahora!

Exigió el muchacho peli negro.

\- Trajiste los dos tesoros ¿no es así?

Yusuke mostró el Gakidama y el Ankokukyo.

\- Muy bien, si no sigues la reglas, el juego no será divertido.

Dijo Hiei y en eso la chica fue soltada.

\- ¡Keiko!

Yusuke y Botan corrieron hacia ella, mientras que Hiei por fin tenía en sus manos los dos tesoros faltantes.

\- Al fin, Gakidama y Ankokukyo. El plan no ha resultado como lo esperaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sería dueño de los tres tesoros. Con ellos a mi poder, me apoderare del Mundo Espiritual.

Se dijo a si mismo.

\- No lo creo.

El demonio volteó a ver a su enemigo.

\- No eres tan inteligente como lo creí, ahora tengo a Keiko a salvo y tu estas acabado.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- ¿En serio? Y dime ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Lo interrogó el demonio del tercer ojo.

\- Voy a vencerte y a recuperar los tres tesoros.

Yusuke iba a golpearlo, pero en instante se fue de su lugar y volteó a todos lados.

\- Desapareció.

Comentó el chico y en eso, su oponente estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿"Desapareció? De hecho, me cambié de lugar. Justo así

Dijo Hiei burlonamente mientras volvía a hacer lo mismo y ahora estando parado en un par de cajas.

\- Pensaba realizar un ataque sorpresa. Me sorprende la lentitud de tu ataque.

Comentó el demonio peli negro.

\- "Que velocidad."

Pensó Yusuke.

\- Eres un estúpido.

Dijo Hiei.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó el detective.

\- ¿Creíste que te devolvería a la chica sin hacer nada? Mira la frente de tu amiga, te espera una sorpresa.

Invitó el demonio y Yusuke se acercó a Keiko.

\- Esa herida...

Antes de que siguiera, vio que esta se abrió un poco más.

\- No es una herida, ¡es un ojo!

Exclamó Yusuke.

\- Te devolveré su cuerpo, pero su futuro esta en mis manos. Su futuro es ser mi súbdita. Si ese ojo se abre por completo, ella se convertirá en un monstruo a mis servicio.

Dijo Hiei en tanto el ojo seguía abriéndose poco a poco, Yusuke quería ayudar, pero Botan lo apartó y puso su mano que emitió un poder que estaba haciendo que el ojo se cierre.

\- Yo voy a tratar de evitar que se abra el ojo. Tu ve a pelear con Hiei.

Le dijo Botan al detective.

\- Vaya, que buena compañera te escogieron, Yusuke Urameshi, pero sin el uso de una pócima que detenga el proceso, temo decirte que tu querida amiga no va poder seguir con su vida como la conocía antes de verme. Ella podría perder la vida.

\- No puede ser.

Yusuke no quería imaginarse lo que pasara con Keiko.

\- Tiene razón, no puedo mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo.

Dijo la chica peli azul, estando de acuerdo a lo que dijo el enemigo. El detective trato de animarla de que resistiera, pero Hiei se río por la situación y eso enojo a Yusuke.

\- La diversión apenas empieza, te daré una oportunidad ¿qué te parece?

Le propuso Hiei sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, lo que no entendió Yusuke lo que tramaba.

\- Dentro de la empuñadura de esta espada se encuentra el antídoto. La única forma de salvar a tu amiga, es que se lo des; si lo quieres, ven por él, pero creo que eso es imposible.

Yusuke se aproxima a su oponente y le golpea la cara, Hiei aterriza en una caja a unos metros del chico detective.

\- "Cielos, que velocidad. Se esta moviendo más rápido que antes ¿qué provoco ese cambio? No es posible."

Se negó el demonio a creerlo en sus pensamientos de lo que paso.

\- Jamás te lo perdonare, te voy a hacer pedazos.

Amenazó Yusuke.

\- Ya veo, el que tu querida amiga esta en peligro de muerte incremento tus fuerzas; tu perteneces a los sujetos de esa clase que le gusta ser problemática y es la que más detesto.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír de lado al detective.

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa con ese golpe, si no hubiera tenido la espada en mi poder, ese golpe hubiera sido fatal para mi. Voy a tener más cuidado ahora, y por ningún motivo permitiré que me quites esta espada, nunca podrás recuperar el antídoto para salvar a tu amiga.

Dijo Hiei.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir?

Preguntó Yusuke sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

\- ¡No me subestimes!

Entonces el demonio se le ocurrió que tratara de confundir al detective. Éste se río.

\- ¿Puedes mantener tu velocidad? No tienes la menor idea de donde estoy ¿no es así?

Yusuke lo seguía con la mirada, sudando desde una de sus sien y frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No tienes esperanza ¿verdad? ¡Te tengo!

Cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, Yusuke volteó hacia atrás y volvió a golpear a Hiei en la cara, el demonio peli negro cayó duramente al piso, rompiendo de una parte una caja grande y fuera de su alcance los tres tesoros; al salir de la caja, se enfureció y amenazó al detective.

\- Me las pagaras.

\- ¿Correr es lo único que sabes hacer? Sin el poder de ese ojo, no eres más que cucaracha. No puedo perder más tiempo, te voy a vencer.

Dijo el chico, después Hiei se quita su manto.

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que transformarme para pelear con un humano.

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó el detective.

Hiei concentro su energía, su piel se volvió verde y unas heridas alrededor de su torso y su espalda; mientras Botan seguía tratando de cerrar ese ojo, sintió como una descarga de energía que hirió un poco su mano, la retiró y vio que el ojo en la frente de Keiko se estaba abriendo con esa energía.

\- "Requiere una gran cantidad de poder espiritual y con mi poder, no puedo evitar que el ojo se forme, pero..."

La chica peli azul intento con toda sus fuerzas de cerrar ese ojo, aunque su mano le comenzaba a doler por la energía que emanaba de éste.

\- "Debo hacer todo lo posible. Si Keiko abre ese ojo, se convertirá en un monstruo."

Dijo Botan en su mente.

\- ¿Qué significa esa luz? No puede ser. Hiei.

El demonio ahora transformado se río.

\- He incrementado considerablemente mi poder.

En eso esas heridas se abrieron, siendo ojos.

\- Ella será un monstruo en cualquier momento.

Dijo Hiei.

\- ¡Eso no!

Replicó Yusuke.

\- Descuida, ya no estarás en este mundo cuando ella se transforme en una horrorosa bestia.

El muchacho comenzó a temblar sin entender lo que paso y recibió un golpe de Hiei.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

Alguien corría hacía donde estaban peleando y ese era Kurama.

\- Siento el poder de Hiei. Finalmente él ha demostrado su verdadero ser.

Él volvió a correr para evitar que algo más ocurra, sin saber que lo seguían en las sombras.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke**

El muchacho se encontraba en problemas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó el chico al ver como unas cadenas rojas de energía lo sostenían.

\- Eres muy bueno, pero parece que en esta ocasión no podrás escapar de la maldición de Jagan.

Hiei mueve a su enemigo con su mente, para después dejarlo caer boca abajo.

\- Muy bien, parece que te diste cuenta de la diferencia de nuestras capacidades.

Ahora el detective no sabia que hacer, vio por la esquina de su ojo que Kouma se movió hasta llegar a la mano de Hiei.

\- Lo has hecho bien para ser humano. Te concederé la muerte.

Le dijo el demonio.

\- "Demonios, si tan solo pudiera mover mi cuerpo."

Pensó el muchacho.

Hiei se volvió a reír y lo iba a matar con la espada, Yusuke cerró los ojos, esperando por el dolor, pero el que recibió una puñalada fue alguien más y eso sorprendió tanto a Hiei como a Yusuke.

\- ¡No, Kurama!

Exclamó el muchacho peli negro.

\- Kurama ¿qué es lo que estas tramando?

Preguntó el demonio en tanto veía que el chico pelirrojo ponía una de sus manos en el filo de la espada, manchándola con su propia sangre y después echarla en el Jagan de Hiei, lo que a éste le hizo retroceder, sacando la espada del estomago de Kurama, quejándose de dolor.

\- Me libere de las ataduras.

Comentó Yusuke.

\- El Jagan del cuerpo de Hiei es muy parecido a un aparato amplificador. El ojo de su frente es la única cosa que realmente emite el poder.

Informo Kurama mientras le dolía la herida.

\- Kurama ¿estas bien?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Estoy bien, solo vine a pagar mi deuda.

Respondió el muchacho y caminó dolorosamente.

\- Estas herido, no te muevas.

Le aconsejó a su aliado.

\- Yusuke, también soy un demonio, incluso Misaki, no moriré fácilmente; me quedare con la espada por ahora, antes de que Hiei pueda recuperar su fuerza.

Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

\- Pero Kurama...

El detective trató de protestar, pero el aliado ya entendió lo que quería que hiciera.

\- Kurama, traidor. No te perdonare, te voy a...

Antes de que Hiei hiciera un movimiento, Yusuke se puso en su camino.

\- Seré yo quien acabe contigo.

Declaró el chico peli negro.

\- "No puedo creerlo, su poder espiritual aumenta cuando esta fuera de peligro ¡es fuerte! Debe ser alguien muy poderoso."

Dijo Hiei en su mente y volvió a atacar al detective, Yusuke trató lo mismo, pero el demonio siempre era muy rápido y termino atacándolo por todos los lados, hasta que Yusuke no pudo levantarse y su oponente estaba a unos pies de él, sonriendo casi saboreando la victoria.

\- ¡Ha llegado tu final!

Exclamó el demonio peli negro para después darle el golpe final.

Yusuke estaba petrificado y furioso, pero algo hizo que Hiei retrocediera.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Entonces Hiei vio en frente de su enemigo, estaba su ex compañera de robo: Misaki.

\- ¿Así que tu también apoyas a este débil humano, como Kurama?

Preguntó el demonio furioso.

\- No te tengo que dar una respuesta, Hiei.

Dijo la muchacha sin mostrar alguna emoción y mostrando uno de sus tessen cerrado y con un movimiento de su mano, su segundo abanico volvió hacia ella.

\- Así que me desafías ¿eh? Te matare.

Ella se puso en guardia y cuando Hiei se disponía a golpearla, abrió una de sus armas y contratacó. Yusuke vio la pelea entre esos dos y se quedó anonadado por un momento por la velocidad de ellos.

\- "Tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿que?"

En ese momento, notó algo que llamó su atención; Misaki iba darle un puntapié, pero Hiei lo esquivo a tiempo y golpeo a la muchacha en el estomago.

\- Eres una gran rival, pero no llegas a mi nivel. Ahora...

Antes de que dijera algo más, Yusuke dijo:

\- ¡Oye, fenómeno! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres matar!

El chico peli negro trató de correr, pero hizo reír a Hiei.

\- Que lastima, ¿crees que puedes escapar de mi? Estas tomándolo a la ligera.

Él siguió el paso de su enemigo.

\- "Aún no."

Hiei se estaba acercando más.

\- "Un poco más."

Pensó Yusuke.

\- ¡Morirás!

Éste salto para matarlo con sus garras, pero el detective se detuvo y volteó para "apuntar".

\- ¡Reigan!

Soltó su disparo, pero fue en la dirección "equivocada", Hiei se burlo de esto.

\- Que chico más sorprendente, nunca pensé que tuviera oculto un ace bajo la manga, pero creo que has utilizado todo tu poder espiritual que tenías.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a ver aquella luz que resplandecía, esta lo golpeo.

\- ¿Qué... es eso?

Preguntó Hiei.

\- Eso es lo que tu crees.

Respondió el detective con una sonrisa de victoria. El demonio herido buscó lo que hizo que el Reigan le diera, hasta que vio algo brillante y se dio cuenta.

\- Ese es... Ankokukyo. Lo reflejaste ¿acaso seguiste los pasos de mis movimientos?

Interrogó éste y volver a su forma normal.

\- No estaba peleando por nada.

Eso respondió el muchacho sin borrar esa sonrisa.

\- Que gran sorpresa.

Y después, Hiei finalmente cayó rendido.

Al fin Yusuke tenía en sus manos la espada de Kouma y le dio el antídoto a Keiko, en un par de abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ojo se cerró por completo y desapareció.

\- ¡La herida de su frente desapareció!

Exclamó el detective contento.

\- Listo, ya esta bien.

Dijo Botan, estando de acuerdo.

\- Me da gusto. Muchísimas gracias, Kurama y a ti también Misaki. ¿Se sienten bien?

Agradeció el detective.

\- Si, estoy bien. No daño nada vital.

Aseguró el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes, solo fueron golpes por suerte.

Respondió la chica peli marrón grisáceo pero mirando a otro lado, tratando de controlar su enojo hacia alguien.

\- Yusuke, dime algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Dime cuando y donde aprendiste que el Reigan se refleja en un espejo.

La respuesta del muchacho fue:

\- Lo descubrí hace poco.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso dejó algo sorprendida a la ayudante.

\- Hiei era muy ágil y nunca pensé en golpearlo a menos que lo intentara por la espalda. Fue entonces cuando vi el Ankokukyo en el suelo y decidí usarlo.

Explicó Yusuke.

\- Entonces...

Kurama sabía lo que planeó el detective.

\- Si, pensé que podría reflejar como una luz en caso de que funcionara.

Comprobó Yusuke.

\- Una buena forma de usar la cabeza.

Comentó Misaki.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas peligrosas? ¿Qué habrías hecho si el Reigan no se hubiera reflejado en el espejo?

Interrogó la chica peli azul molesta.

\- Lo hubiera pensado entonces.

Eso hizo reír a Kurama y un poco a Misaki.

\- Parece que piensas las cosas, pero no lo haces, eso es normal en ti.

Comentó el muchacho pelirrojo, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba lo que causó que él volteara a ver a su compañera que tenía un aura de asesina, eso les causó escalofríos tanto a Yusuke como a Botan. Ella se acercó lentamente a Kurama y se agachó hacia donde estaba.

\- ¡¿Tu que estabas pensando?! ¡Me muero de un infarto! ¡Que precipitada acción hiciste!

Ella le reclamó, Kurama tenía una gota de sudor en una de sus sien por la actitud de su amiga, sabía que estaba en problemas.

\- Tranquila, no me pasó nada. Estoy fuera de peligro.

Eso no calmó a la chica.

\- Él tiene razón. Ya todo esta bien, Misaki.

Intervino Botan, pero recibió la mirada asesina de la chica peli marrón grisáceo y eso le causó que se espantara.

\- Tu no te metas y tu tampoco, Yusuke.

Él solo la vio y una gota de sudor estaba detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

\- Bueno, hemos derrotado a Gouki y a Hiei, recuperamos los tres tesoros; Koenma debe de estar feliz porque su padre no se dio cuenta ¿verdad, Botan?

Sin embargo ella comentó:

\- El rey Enma si se dio cuenta porque la espada se manchó con la sangre de Koenma y el espejo se rompió gracias al poder del Reigan.

\- ¿Qué? El rey se dio cuenta y ¿Koenma recibió un castigo?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- Así es. No pudo escapar del castigo tan penoso que recibió.

Dijo Botan con una sonrisa algo penosa.

\- ¿Y cual fue su castigo?

Volvió a preguntar el muchacho y ella trató de no reírse, pero respondió:

\- Cien azotes.

\- ¿Qué?¿Recibió cien azotes?

Eso sorprendió al chico peli negro y se lo imagino, lo que le causó risa.

\- No importa cuanto haya vivido, un niño siempre es un niño.

Comentó él.

\- Oye Yusuke, no digas eso.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta debajo de ellos y vieron que Keiko apareció, frunciendo la cara y mirándolos.

\- Ay, que mal momento.

Comentó la ayudante.

\- Oh no, no he tenido tiempo de explicarle nada de esto a Keiko.

Le dijo Yusuke.

\- Lamento si los interrumpo.

Solo dijo eso y se fue, Yusuke fue tras ella para tratar de hablar lo que estaba pasando y Botan se quedó en su lugar, mirando el cielo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo en el capítulo de hoy. Tres capítulos de tres de mis historias en un día, necesito un leve descanso. Bueno, tengo un capítulo extra, si quieren saber sobre como Misaki conoce a Kurama, díganmelo en un review (al menos uno o dos).**

 **Pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. El encuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo de cuando se conocen en el mundo humano, el de cuando se conocen cientos de años ese será en un futuro capítulo. Será algo corto este capítulo.**

 **El manga y sus personajes son de Yoshihiro Togashi, pero Misaki es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _El encuentro_

Los estudiantes de la escuela Meiou estaban saliendo de sus clases y dirigiéndose a sus casas o saliendo con alguien, ya sea con amigas o un chico de otra escuela. En cierto salón una chica de pelo marrón grisáceo se encontraba guardando sus cosas, pero unas chicas la estaban observando algo nerviosas.

\- Oye Shiraiwa.

La chica volteo a donde la llamaban.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Dijo ella seria.

\- Solo queremos hacerte una pregunta. Acaso tu...

La niña rubio claro su puso muy avergonzada y no pudo concluir su pregunta, hasta que una de sus amigas se molestó por el nerviosismo y dijo:

\- Oye, ¿cómo puedes hablarle a Shuichi con tanta normalidad? No te vamos a dejar tranquila y haremos que te mantengas lejos de él.

Advirtió la muchacha peli verde castaña y señalándola con su dedo.

\- Hagan lo que hagan, eso no me previene en seguir platicando con Minamino. Además solo somos amigos.

Respondió Nagisa hasta retirarse del lugar, dejando a las chicas sin poder hablar de más. Saliendo del edificio, vio que había alguien estaba recargado en la pared de una de las puertas como si esperara a alguien y al caminar más cerca, vio que era alguien conocido y eso le sorprendió.

\- Shuichi ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Preguntó ella.

\- Bueno, quería esperarte para ir a casa juntos. Claro si no estas de acuerdo, yo entiendo.

Le invitó él con una cara algo apenada, pero decidida. Ella no sabía que decir al principio, pero después dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo:

\- No pienso irme sola, vayamos a casa juntos. Porque no quiero que me pase lo de hace años.

Contestó ella algo insistente, como no quería hacerla enojar, él con una gota de sudor en una de sus sienes, distanciando la cara de ella a la suya con sus manos dijo:

\- De acuerdo, esta bien. Vámonos a casa juntos, no te enojes.

Entonces ella se tranquilizo y él comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de ella, Misaki le sigue el paso estando a lado de él y algo sonrojada, sin decir una palabra por pequeño momento hasta decirle:

\- Oye Shuichi, quiero pedirte un favor.

Él se detuvo y volteo su mirada para verla curiosamente.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Bueno, ¿podríamos ir al lugar donde todo empezó antes de volver?

Dijo ella.

\- ¿Estas segura? Dijiste que no volviéramos allí.

Le recordó el joven pelirrojo.

\- Ya lo se, pero es que se me vino a la mente y no me lo puedo quitar de mis pensamientos. Por favor, Shuichi.

Juntó sus manos, con los ojos cerrados al suplicarle y él pensó por un momento sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces al suspirar dijo:

\- Esta bien, pero solo por un momento. No queremos preocupar a tu madre.

\- Ya lo sé, hay que ir ahora antes de que sea más tarde.

Dijo Misaki apresuradamente y agarrándole el brazo, siendo Kurama arrastrado por ella. Él le trataba de decir que lo tomara en calma, pero no le hizo caso y al voltear la esquina, encontraron un callejón, con un poco de basura y en el centro de estas, había un colchón muy gastado, que se le salía el relleno y algunos resortes, hasta estaba cubierta de polvo.

\- Parece que sigue igual.

Comentó Shuichi.

\- Si, siento que fue como ayer. Si no hubiera sido por ti, entonces ese hombre me hubiera abusado.

Dice ella entre un tono aliviado y serio, recordando ese día.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Misaki tenía el cabello hasta cerca de sus hombros y con un uniforme de chica, iba saliendo de la escuela, pero iba distraída sin despedirse de sus compañeras y cuando no había tanta gente, sin querer chocó contra alguien y cae de espaldas al piso._

 _\- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde-!_

 _El hombre se detuvo al ver que era una joven y la miró de pies a cabeza, ella lo notó y se levanta rápidamente para decir:_

 _\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención de chocar. Me voy._

 _De pronto ella siente que él le agarra el brazo._

 _\- Creo que una sola disculpa no basta, puedes ofrecerme algo mejor._

 _Él comentó viéndola lujuriosamente._

 _\- ¡Suélteme, por favor!_

 _Se zafa de él y lo empuja para tener tiempo de escapar._

 _\- ¡Vuelve aquí, niña!_

 _La persigue. En alguna parte de una calle, un joven cabello corto pelirrojo iba pasando tranquilamente para ir a su hogar y en frente de él pasó una chica de cabello marrón grisáceo, algo apresurada y apenas pudo ver el gesto de ella._

 _Misaki iba corriendo y de vez en cuando ver si el malvado iba detrás de ella, cruzó una esquina que no tenía salida y estaba jadeando algo cansada, pero su sangre se helo al escuchar una voz algo melodiosa y malévola:_

 _\- ¡Te encontré!_

 _Ve al hombre acercándose y bloqueando cualquier salida, solo le queda retroceder y en un pasó, se tropieza, aterrizando en un colchón usado, causando que el malo se riera._

 _\- Por fin te tengo en donde quería._

 _Se inclina hacia ella, sosteniéndole el mentón y Misaki no paraba de temblar, lo que hizo el violador para aprovecharse: le quita el listón de su uniforme y le venda los ojos, más terror le invadió a la muchacha, pero no le quería dar ese gustó a su atacante._

 _\- Es hora de divertirnos, preciosa._

 _Susurro él acercando sus labios a los de ella. Misaki entonces en mente gritó:_

 _\- ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡No quiero esto!_

 _Y un milagro pasó, alguien jaló hacia atrás al hombre malo y lo pusieron contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de las manos para que no hiciera nada, le dijo al malo:_

 _\- No dejaré que pongas una de tus sucias manos en ella o habrá grandes consecuencias ¿entendiste?_

 _El hombre pudo ver por la esquina de su ojo que era un muchacho que le daba una mirada fría que le causó pavor y exclamó histérico:_

 _\- ¡No me hagas nada, por favor! ¡Suéltame!_

 _\- ¿Lo prometes?_

 _Preguntó fríamente._

 _\- ¡S-s-si!_

 _Respondió aterrorizado y corrió casi instantáneamente sin mirar atrás, y cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista, voltea a ver a la chica que estaba sentada y aún con la venda en sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?_

 _Le preguntó al tenderle su mano y ella buscó su mano, hasta que la sintió y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse._

 _\- Déjame quitarte eso de tus ojos._

 _Se puso detrás de ella y deshizo el nudo del listón, haciendo que ella abra sus ojos viendo sobre su hombro y se cruzo con unos ojos esmeralda, sin saber que hacer por tenerlo en frente de su cara._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Entonces reacciono, dando un paso atrás._

 _\- E-estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme de ese hombre._

 _Agradeció ella._

 _\- Te vi cuando ibas corriendo por una calle._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- ¿Estabas recordando aquel momento?

Él la vio que observaba aquel lugar.

\- Si, en ese momento tenías el cabello corto.

Comentó ella sonriendo.

\- Lo que importa es que ese hombre esta en prisión y no volverá a molestarte.

Contestó el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, hay que irnos antes de que se preocupen.

Agregó él, tomándola de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

\- No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Dice ella desviando su mirada y caminando a la altura de Shuichi, en tanto el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

\- "Me alegro de que nos encontráramos aquí en el mundo humano, Kurama. Aunque fueron años, ahora nada puede separarnos."

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado sobre como se conocen Nagisa y Shuichi, comenten que les ha parecido (no me juzguen porque sea algo simple, es su problema), pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo.**

 **NinaMinou : Gracias por seguirme y leer Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, te invitó a leer la otras cuatro.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el comienzo de Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, bueno "Cinco". Mándenme un mensaje privado para que pueda haber un oponente para Misaki y la vean en acción.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén bien, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic. Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que en la saga de las cuatro bestias sagradas, pondré como un Flashback en algún capítulo de esto (un fragmento del pasado de ella). Yo les diré cuando lo ponga, cuando se enfrente a su enemiga.**

 **Bueno, ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo! Primero les contare en general lo que paso con Yusuke:**

* * *

 _Botan le dice a Yusuke que debe entrenar con la maestra Genkai y que debe evitar que Rando la consiga; se encuentra con Kuwabara junto con otros que quieren aprender la técnica secreta de la maestra Genkai. Con la competencia, aparece Rando finalmente y Yusuke lo vence después de una dura batalla; ahora podrá al fin aprender la técnica secreta de Genkai._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas_

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que todavía no regresa?

Preguntó Keiko a la señora Urameshi.

\- Han pasado seis meses desde que se fue. Dijo que iba a la montaña a entrenar.

Contestó la mujer.

\- No puedo creerlo...

\- De ves en cuando llama por teléfono, así que sigue con vida y algún día regresara.

Comentó la señora.

\- Ya estoy muy preocupada por él, tal vez Yusuke nunca vuelva.

Dijo cabizbaja la cabeza, pero la mujer dijo algo sonriente para calmarla:

\- No, no te preocupes . Él regreso a la vida después de su muerte, ¿cierto? Así que va a estar bien.

Después ir a la casa de él, se va diciéndose a si misma:

\- Al menos debería decirnos donde esta, siempre se va sin decir nada.

Hasta que ve la silueta de alguien caminando hacia ella, se detiene y a Keiko se le abren los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Yusuke.

\- Hola, Keiko ¿cómo estas?

Le preguntó el muchacho, ella sonríe al verlo. Entonces van a un puesto batidos, mientras él espera junto con alguien más.

\- Kuwabara ¿tu brazo ya esta bien?

Preguntó al muchacho pelirrojo anaranjado.

\- Si, la abuela Genkai me dejó como nuevo con su onda espiritual y mi brazo es más fuerte que antes.

Contestó Kazuma.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar su fuerza?

Le preguntó confiado.

\- Claro que no, no te molestes ¿crees que quiero después de mi entrenamiento tan difícil?

\- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste?

Yusuke puso una cara que decía 'Ni me lo recuerdes', sin mirar a su amigo.

\- Uno muy difícil, cuando pienso en la dureza de ese entrenamiento infernal, me duele la cabeza.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Tanto maestra como alumno, estaban parados de cabeza, sostenidos de un solo dedo con energía espiritual._

 _\- Tienes que apoyar tu energía en un solo punto, Yusuke._

 _Dijo la mujer de edad y él tratando de no doblegarse._

 _\- Muy bien, suficiente. Ahora permanece en esa posición por doce horas más._

 _Indicó ella: una mujer algo más bajita, cabello gris rosáceo, ojos marrón, con algunas arrugas en su rostro y su traje de entrenamiento._

 _\- ¡Ay, no puede ser!_

 _Se quejó el muchacho._

 _\- Este entrenamiento es para atrapar la onda espiritual de un enemigo, sino te concentras te matara._

 _Dijo Genkai, Yusuke entró en pánico y la maestra lanza su onda, derrumbándolo._

 _\- No pararemos hasta que seas capaz de atrapar la onda espiritual sin moverte un milímetro ¡Ponte de pie!_

 _Le ordeno echándole agua a la cara._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- Me sentaba y meditaba en el fuego, después dormía en camas de aguja...

Pero fue interrumpido por Kuwabara.

\- Ya, no digas más, olvídalo. Con tan solo escuchar tu entrenamiento, me da escalofríos.

Comentó él.

\- Pero gracias a ese entrenamiento, aprendí técnicas.

Replicó Yusuke.

\- ¿En serio? Me gustaría verlas.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Keiko regresó con los batidos.

\- ¿De que estaban hablando?

\- Bueno... que... nos gustaría ver una película ¿verdad, Kuwabara?

Improviso Yusuke.

\- S-si, eso es.

Le siguió la corriente.

\- Cielos, que bueno. Entonces vamos.

Dijo Keiko inmediatamente con el rostro iluminado y ellos aceptan, dando un respiro de alivio. Ella caminaba alegremente mientras tenía el batido, dejando a los dos muchachos un poco atrás.

\- Mira Yusuke, lo feliz que se ve Keiko. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

Comentó Kazuma.

\- Si, ya lo veo.

Contestó el peli negro.

\- Eres muy afortunado ¿eh? Me iré de inmediato a casa para que te quedes con Keiko.

Dijo el pelirrojo anaranjado.

\- Ya cállate, no me molestes.

Dijo el muchacho peli negro, pero algo le llamó la atención y Keiko lo llama.

\- Yusuke, date prisa la película ya va comenzar.

Entonces para no alarmarla, le mintió:

\- Oye, Keiko se me olvidó comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

Entonces se dirigió a su amigo.

\- Kuwabara, ¿puedes acompañarme por favor?

Entonces le preguntó a ella:

\- ¿No te molesta entrar sola o si, Keiko? Apártanos algunos lugares.

Ella dijo:

\- Yo preferiría ir con ustedes.

\- No, es algo que quiero comprar y es solo para hombres.

Dijo rápidamente Yusuke, entonces jala de un brazo a Kuwabara.

\- No nos tardaremos.

\- ¡Los esperare adentro!

Dijo ella alzando un poco la voz para que escucharan; una vez que estaban fuera de su vista, ellos caminaron.

\- Dime que es eso que querías comprar solo para hombre ¿acaso es una revista?

Preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Que tonto eres, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Eso lo dejó confundido.

\- Nos están siguiendo.

Él volteó un poco la cabeza y era cierto: un grupo de chicos estaban a unos pasos de ellos, con la piel algo pálida como casi que estuvieran muertos,

\- No los reconozco ¿qué podemos hacer?

Le preguntó a su amigo si tenía alguna idea.

\- No estamos muy ocupados ¿por qué no jugamos un poco con ellos?

Y ahora se encontraban en un tipo de callejón.

\- ¿Saben ustedes quien soy yo? Soy el número uno de la secundaría Sarayashika, Kuwabara.

Les dijo a los otros chicos.

\- Vaya, si que no has cambiado nada.

Entonces los sujetos sacaron algo de sus bolsillos

\- Esto ya se puso feo, se volvieron locos y han sacado navajas.

Uno de ellos se lanzó para atacar, pero Yusuke lo hizo tropezar, hasta que los otros cuatro los atacan y siendo derrotados fácilmente por Yusuke y Kuwabara.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Pero los sujetos se levantaron y diciendo "matar" sin parar, listos para atacar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Yusuke?

Pregunto Kuwabara.

\- Demonios, no quería pelear.

Comenta el peli negro, con un puño y su mano sosteniéndolo cerca de la muñeca, lo que sorprendió a Kuwabara.

\- No seré tan violento con ustedes.

Entonces todos atacaron al mismo tiempo y Yusuke lanza su técnica.

\- Pareciera que disparo con una escopeta.

Al terminar dijo Yusuke:

\- Bien, creo que ahora iremos al cine.

\- Si, seguro.

Concuerda el pelirrojo anaranjado.

\- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Cuando iba a examinarlos, Kuwabara dijo:

\- Espera, Urameshi. Siento una presencia muy extraña y no es la de un ser humano.

Volteó a todos lados sin ver quien era y al ver por detrás lo siguen, el sospechoso corre lo más rápido que pudo, pero al cruzar por una esquina, fue golpeado y cuando Yusuke y Kuwabara llegaron, vieron a Botan con atuendo diferente: botas blancas, pantalones rojos y una chaqueta color vino; con un bate de beisbol en una mano.

\- Hola, Yusuke.

Saludó ella.

\- ¿Botan?

\- Es la linda chica de pelo azul.

Kuwabara se quedó como en trance por el momento al verla y a Yusuke le molestó.

\- Los sujetos de la ciudad fantasma están entrando a la ciudad ¿no?

Ambos voltearon a ver al "sospechoso".

\- No puede ser humano.

\- ¿Acaso tu sabes quienes son, Botan?

Le preguntó.

\- Son enemigos peligrosos de un lugar al que iremos en nuestra próxima misión.

Y el muchacho detective se queja.

\- ¡Ay, ya por favor! Déjame en paz. Vengo regresando de un duro entrenamiento y me dices que tengo que ir a una misión. No soy esclavo de Koenma.

Se da la vuelta y camina un poco.

\- ¿¡Entonces no te importa lo que le pase a la ciudad!?

Se detuvo y solo voltea a verla con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Ayer llegó una carta a casa de Koenma, con un desafío de Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de la ciudad fantasma.

Explicó brevemente la chica peli azul.

\- Eso es muy fácil, Koenma solo tiene que ignorar esa solicitud. Por cierto ¿Qué son las cuatro bestias?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Las cuatro bestias sagradas son los cuatro peores criminales del mundo de los espíritus. Son crueles y no sienten simpatía por nadie, esas bestias construyeron un fuerte e hicieron que otros renegados vivieran ahí; como consecuencia de eso, se creo una ciudad sin ley, ni siquiera los cazadores del mundo espiritual pueden ir allá. Ese es el lugar al que llaman "Ciudad de los Fantasmas y Apariciones".

Concluyó ella, caminando a otro lado.

\- Oye Botan ¿a donde vas?

La sigue hasta donde están los chicos que derrotaron.

\- Mira los sujetos a que atacaron.

Indicó la asistente y cuando inspecciona, ven que algo sale de la boca de uno de ellos.

\- Ha salido un insecto muy extraño de su boca.

Eso le repugno a Kuwabara.

\- Se llaman "Parásitos del Mundo Espiritual" y les gusta atacar la mente de las personas. Parece que las cuatro bestias sagradas han liberado a miles de insectos.

Kuwabara sentía nauseas al ver lo que tenía en frente.

\- Las mentes que están siendo ocupadas por estos insectos, son las que buscan destrucción, la violencia y hasta pueden llegar a matar.

Agregó la muchacha peli azul.

\- Entonces tenemos que alertar a la población.

Aconsejó el detective.

\- Eso es imposible. La gente ordinaria no puede ver a estos insectos, si ven a alguien con estas características, simplemente lo considerarían como un psicópata.

\- ¡¿Y que podemos hacer?!

Exigió Yusuke la respuesta.

\- La única forma de salvar la ciudad es matando a los insectos y para poder hacerlo, tenemos que destruir la flauta que tiene el enemigo.

\- ¿Una flauta?

Dijo Yusuke confundido, Botan asintió.

\- Los insectos no pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mundo humano sin esa flauta.

Dijo ella.

\- Cielos, Botan ¿será posible que el enemigo empiece a atacar este mundo ahora mismo?

Preguntó él pensativo.

\- No, no lo harán de inmediato. El mundo espiritual ha creado una barrera entre la ciudad de los fantasmas y apariciones en el mundo humano, están confinados dentro de un territorio limitado.

Eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizar.

\- Ya veo, su objetivo es quitar esa barrera ¿verdad?

\- Las cuatro bestias sagradas entregaran la flauta cuando hayamos quitado la barrera, pero aún así sería el fin de todo.

Dijo Botan seriamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "el fin de todo"?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Pueden matar a todas las personas que viven en esta ciudad de un solo día, Yusuke.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por una de sus mejillas al imaginar lo que pasaría si así fuera que ellos ganaran. Pensó por un momento y después dijo:

\- Entonces, la única forma de salvar la ciudad es...

Ella acabó con la oración.

\- Si, necesitas entrar al mundo de los fantasmas y destruir la flauta. Esa es la nueva misión que Koenma quiere que cumplas.

\- Ah, ya entiendo ¿me estas diciendo que debo ir a un lugar peligroso yo solo? ¡Koenma no tiene una pizca de corazón.

Entonces oyeron una voz.

\- Oye ¿no te estas olvidando de mi?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Kuwabara, que casi olvidaban que él seguía presente y ella se alarmo por lo que le dijo a Yusuke, entonces trató de desviar el tema improvisando.

\- Kuwabara, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije? No pasa nada.

Ella río para cambiar de tema y retrocede sin dejar de reír.

\- Te escuche y vi los insectos.

Uno estos iba a escapar, pero Kuwabara lo atrapó.

\- Y no puedo evitar de hacer algo para salvar esta ciudad. Si no hacemos algo para destruir pronto la flauta, mucha gente peligrosa estará merodeando por las calle ¡estoy listo para ir a cualquier lugar, llévenme con ustedes!

Exclamó lo último con determinación y valor, aunque algo estupefactos dejo al detective y a su asistente, también lo miraban un poco raro.

\- Creo que realmente esta listo para partir.

Dijo ella para abrir una puerta en una zona que estaba prohibida, saliendo de esta humo y se disolvió.

\- Vengan, es por aquí.

Indicó la chica peli azul y ellos la siguen, cerrándose la puerta.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este almacén?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- Debe de estar por aquí, yo se que esta por aquí.

Dijo ella al golpear el piso y en uno golpeo dos veces y se revela.

\- Aquí esta.

Botan levantó la puertilla y los dos chicos se asoman a ver.

\- Que lugar tan feo y tenebroso.

Comentó el muchacho peli negro.

\- Esta es la única manera de entrar a la ciudad de fantasmas y apariciones, pero si tienes miedo puedes irte, este es un trabajo para un detective del mundo espiritual ¿entiendes?

Dijo ella.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ya me puedo ir.

Contestó Yusuke, pero Botan puso su pie en su camino y él se tropieza.

\- Un momento, no estoy hablando de ti sino a Kuwabara.

Replicó ella.

\- Yo ahora me siento como un detective del mundo espiritual.

Dijo el chico pelirrojo anaranjado, ambos lo miran y él agrega:

\- Vamos, Yusuke, ya no hay forma de regresar.

En eso, salta Kuwabara y desaparece.

\- Se ha ido.

Al decir eso, Botan mira al detective diciéndole algo con la mirada.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.

Dijo él, pero ella dice rápidamente:

\- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba.

Ella saca de un bolsillo:

\- ¡Ta ran! Estos son comunicadores especiales del Mundo Espiritual

Él le arrebató uno.

\- Si, pero cálmate. No quiero que me estés molestando a cada rato.

\- De acuerdo.

Respondió la muchacha para agregar:

\- Mientras tanto yo me encargare de los insectos del mundo humano. Buena suerte, y si algo sale mal, por favor avísame.

Indicó Botan.

\- Si, si, ya te entendí.

Pero de pronto algo recordó en su mente, lo que dejo algo curiosa a Botan sobre lo que le pasaba al detective.

\- Se me olvidó que deje a Keiko en el cine.

Se imaginó lo que iba a pensar ella, dejándola plantada y eso le asustó un poco, también de encogerse de hombros.

\- Botan ¿podrías ir a explicarle a Keiko? Gracias, nos vemos después.

Concluyó para después saltar, sin dejar que la chica peli azul respondiera y no la escuchara.

Ambos chicos aterrizaron: Yusuke de frente y Kuwabara de espaldas.

\- Ay, me dolió.

Dijo Yusuke y ambos vieron que el lugar de las cuatro bestias estaba a unos metros de ellos.

\- Ese debe de ser el fuerte del enemigo: castillo laberinto ¿seguro que quieres ir?

Preguntó al pelirrojo anaranjado.

Antes de que le respondiera, la tierra comenzó a abrirse y unos monstruos con capucha emergen de esta, salían cada vez más, rodeando a los dos muchachos.

\- Pero ¿qué es esto?

Preguntó Kuwabara algo alarmado.

\- Parecen que esta de nuestro lado, eso esta muy claro.

Entonces las criaturas se lanzaron hacia los dos muchachos, se defendieron saliendo más de ellos, entonces Kuwabara le dijo:

\- Yusuke, son horribles. Salen de todas partes ¿qué vamos hacer?

Las criaturas se encimaron en Kuwabara, Yusuke iba a ayudarlo, pero los demonios lo rodearon, listos para comérselo.

\- Nunca llegaremos al castillo laberinto si seguimos atrapados aquí.

Dijo él, hasta que de pronto un agujero se abrió arriba de ellos y salieron tres luces, resplandeciendo para llamar la atención de los otros monstruos que tenían a Kuwabara y estos salieron corriendo, dejando a los dos muchachos .

\- ¿Qué significa esas luces?

Se preguntó Yusuke y en eso escuchó unas voces conocidas que provenían de un árbol cercano:

\- Parece que tienes problemas ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

\- ¿Tienen dificultades con esos tipos? Están en problemas.

Y un rayo ilumino a las dos figuras, sorprendiendo al detective y los que llegaron bajaron del árbol y aterrizaron en el piso, descubriéndose su identidad.

\- Kurama, Hiei.

\- ¿Qué tal?

Saludó Kurama.

\- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?

Les preguntó.

\- Koenma nos envío porque no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para vencer a esos sujetos.

Dijo Hiei.

\- Koenma nos dijo que si te ayudábamos, podrían enmendar nuestros errores del pasado.

Agregó el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Vaya, Koenma fue muy amable en sugerir buena idea.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oigan ¿Dónde esta Misaki? ¿No vino con ustedes?

\- *Suspiro* Estoy aquí, detective.

Dijo una voz femenina por detrás de Yusuke, lo que hizo que lo sobresaltara.

\- Oye, al menos avísame en donde estas.

Dijo algo molesto.

\- Ay, perdón. No quería asustarte. La próxima vez no vengo.

Dijo ella un poco sarcástica.

\- En fin, déjame presentarlos. Kuwabara, ellos son: Hiei, Kurama y Misaki.

\- Mucho gusto.

Dijo el pelirrojo, pero Kuwabara estaba maravillado por la chica peli marrón grisáceo y sus ojos azul cielo.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó la chica algo extrañada por como la miraba.

\- Bueno, solo es que... Tus ojos son encantadores.

\- Ah... Gracias, supongo.

Dijo Misaki alzando una ceja por el cumplido, entonces el chico de uniforme azul se le acercó.

\- No te preocupes, Misaki, yo voy a protegerte de esos monstruos, aunque me cueste la vida.

Sacando sus encantos hacia la chica, Kurama tenía una gota de sudor cerca de una de sus mejillas y trataba de no estar celoso.

\- Gracias, pero sé cuidarme sola. No te preocupes, ¿verdad chicos?

Dirigió su mirada a los otros tres.

\- No hay duda de eso.

Contestó Yusuke.

\- No tienes que preguntar.

Hiei la mira neutralmente.

\- Si.

Dijo Kurama sonriendo.

\- Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas. Créeme.

Ella dice dulcemente.

\- Bueno, agradezco la ayuda de ustedes.

Kuwabara asiente.

\- Se ve que la necesitan.

Ellos no dicen nada por la cara de Hiei.

\- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, una vez me enfrente a Yusuke y estuve a punto de vencerlo; Kurama, Misaki y yo somos los criminales más temibles del mundo espiritual, ten prudencia.

El chico pelirrojo sonríe y cierra los ojos, ella ríe nerviosamente por eso.

\- "No es para tanto que yo sea alguien temible. Fue cierto bandido que me convenció."

Pensó ella.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Mira, eres muy pequeño, pero también eres bastante engreído.

Comenta Kuwabara molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tranquilo, que por el momento no te voy a golpear.

Hiei sigue demasiado tranquilo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No me conoces!

Le dio un puñetazo, pero Hiei apareció en frente de Yusuke y Kuwabara cae al suelo.

\- De acuerdo, Yusuke, escucha bien: te voy a volver a desafiar después de esta misión; así que vete preparando.

En eso Kuwabara dice al reincorporarse:

\- ¡Oye, no te atrevas a ignorarme!

Y de nuevo lo mismo: lo esquiva y el chico de uniforme azul cae al suelo.

\- Hiei, basta. No compliquemos más las cosas antes de que arreglemos esto.

\- Además, mientras más siguen discutiendo entre ustedes dos, más tardaremos en derrotar a las bestias.

Lo detuvieron sus compañeros.

\- Disfruto de la compañía, ya veremos después que hacemos; por ahora vamos al castillo laberinto.

El demonio peli negro y el pelirrojo anaranjado no dicen palabra alguna y gruñen, caminan con los otros sin saber que son observados en otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué criminales como Hiei, Misaki y Kurama están con los humanos?

Pregunta uno.

\- No son rivales para nosotros, son invitados. Hace mucho tiempo que no los tenemos.

Comentó otro.

\- Maestro Suzaku ¿qué hacemos?

Entonces Suzaku dice:

\- Como dijo Byakko, ese grupo improvisado no podrá entrar al castillo. Los traidores lo bloquearan y mataran.

Pero en eso una voz femenina le preguntó:

\- ¿Y si pueden contra ellos? ¿Tendremos que pelear contra ellos, amo Suzaku?

\- Si ese es el caso, lo haremos, Muguru.

Respondió él y todos se ríen.

* * *

Los chicos llegan a la entrada del lugar que tenía la forma de la boca de un demonio.

\- Parece un túnel enorme.

Comentó Kuwabara.

\- Así es, y espero que tenga final como todos los túneles.

Agrega Kurama.

\- ¡Vamos, no sean cobardes! Si no nos arriesgamos, nunca ganaremos.

Exclamó Kuwabara, pero Misaki camina unos pasos sin temor alguno.

\- Apresuremos el paso, no hay tiempo que perder.

Dice ella.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes algo que se llama estrategia?

Volvió Hiei a hablar.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste, enano?!

Preguntó el pelirrojo anaranjado, haciendo que Yusuke se disguste un poco para decirles:

\- Entremos.

Y todos caminaron, sin decir una palabra y estando en alerta; al llegar a la salida del túnel un ojo murciélago los recibió, ellos detienen la marcha.

\- Bienvenidos al castillo laberinto.

Dijo el ojo.

\- ¡Esa cosa esta hablando!

Dijo Kuwabara sorprendido.

\- Aquellos que entren al castillo, deben pasar por la puerta de la traición.

\- ¿"La puerta de la traición"?

El ojo murciélago voló hacia en frente y una parte de la pared se deslizo, revelando una palanca, jalándola hacia abajo y en ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Kuwabara poco alarmado.

\- Creo que esta arriba de nuestras cabezas.

Comentó Misaki, pero el pelirrojo anaranjado la ignoró diciéndole al murciélago:

\- Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Deja eso.

Pero Kurama al ver hacia arriba e igual Yusuke y ambos se les abren los ojos, la pared de arriba estaba bajando hasta llegar hacia ellos, pero la sostuvieron con todas sus fuerzas para que no los aplastara, estando casi en cuclillas.

\- Esta puerta es muy lista y sensible, de la fuerza de quienes la sostienen, ejerciendo la presión indicada para las personas que están debajo. Sosténgala cuanto quieran, si uno de ustedes deja de hacer fuerza, serán aplastados por la muralla.

Les dijo a los invitados, riéndose.

\- Demonios.

Maldijo Yusuke.

\- La puerta es muy lista y también perversa, si alguno de ustedes intenta escapar, los demás serán aplastados, uno debe de confiar en los otros, usando su último gramo de fuerza, de todas formas serán aplastados. Solo aquellos que traicionen a los otros, están calificados para entrar al castillo. Adelante señores y señorita, elijan de que manera quieren morir.

Éste voló riéndose.

\- Esa cosa es un demonio.

Al decir eso, la muralla bajo un poco.

\- ¿Quién esta cediendo? ¡Tienen que cargar!

Les recordó Hiei.

\- Que pregunta tan tonta, ¿Quién más que tu haría eso, enano?

Dijo Kuwabara.

\- Kuwabara, basta.

Intervino Yusuke.

\- Si no confías en mi, puedo traicionarlos a todos.

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo, Hiei.

Le advirtió Misaki sin dejar de cargar la muralla.

\- No es momento de discutir Hiei y Misaki, basta.

Dijo Kurama.

\- Rayos ¿qué podemos hacer para salir de aquí?

Se preguntó Yusuke.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Den un review que les parece el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín o del Amor y la Amistad!**


	7. Las Cuatro Bestias y el desafío

**Hola lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Amor Perseverante" del anime Yu Yu Hakusho (me estoy basando en el anime, por si se preguntaban), este capítulo es la pelea de Kurama. El manga y sus personajes son de la propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, mientras que Misaki es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si no les gusta mi historia, entonces no la lean y sigan su camino. O si ofenden a los les gusto, borrare sus review.**

 **Ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Koenma recibe una carta amenazadora de la ciudad de los Fantasmas y apariciones, por parte de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas: si no cumplía con lo que decía la carta, entonces los parásitos del Mundo Espiritual se posesionaran de las personas y destruirán el Mundo Humano. Yusuke, junto con Kuwabara, fueron a la ciudad de los fantasmas y apariciones, teniendo el apoyo de Hiei, Kurama y Misaki. Sin embargo, están en un aprieto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Las Cuatro bestias y el Desafío_

El equipo sostenía la muralla con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de evitar que los aplastara y nadie se doblegara.

\- La puerta es muy sensible e inteligente, mide la fuerza de la persona que la sostiene y ejerce una gran presión. Si uno de ustedes deja de hacer fuerza, todos serán aplastados, y si alguno de ustedes traiciona al otro e intenta escapar, los demás serán aplastados. Lo mejor que harían es que utilicen toda su fuerza, solo aquellos que traicionen a otros, pueden entrar al castillo; de ustedes depende esa decisión.

Explicó el ojo murciélago, riéndose de los esfuerzos de los intrusos.

\- Eres un... ojo maldito.

Maldijo Kuwabara y la puerta los presionaba un poco más al suelo, entonces el peli anaranjado mira a Hiei.

\- Oye, que no se te ocurra traicionarnos, enano.

Hiei solo se bufo.

\- Ja, pronto se terminaran nuestras fuerzas y todos moriremos juntos. Así que...

Pero Kuwabara interrumpe.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras!

\- ¡¿Ya quieren calmarse?! No es tiempo de pelear.

Les recordó Yusuke.

Misaki trataba de averiguar como salían de esto, mirando a todos lados sin dejar de hacer fuerza y entonces ve la palanca que momentos antes el monstruito había jalado hacia abajo.

\- Yusuke, la palanca.

Él la miró un poco confundido al principio.

\- Alguien tiene que ir a subir la palanca, para que no nos aplaste esta puerta.

Él lo ve y piensa.

\- "Alguien tiene que subir la palanca."

El muro cada vez bajaba más y los otros se estaban hincando, entonces:

\- Hiei.

El demonio de baja estatura lo miró.

\- Sube la palanca del muro, eres el más veloz de todos. Solo tu puedes salvarnos.

Le dijo.

\- ¿Qué estas loco? Hazlo tu, por alguna razón ese tipo no me agrada.

Comentó Kuwabara en desacuerdo.

\- Pienso que te debería de agradar ese feo.

Respondió Hiei sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿A quién le dices feo? Enano

Entonces se dirige al detective.

\- ¿Crees que puedes confiar en mi? Recuerda que quiero deshacerme de ti, lo mejor sería traicionarlos a todos.

Yusuke dice:

\- No serías capaz de eso, preferirías pelear conmigo.

Eso hizo callar por un momento a Hiei, entonces energía emergió del cuerpo del detective.

\- Cuando libere todo mi poder, creo que podré sostener el muro por unos cuantos segundos más sin que nos aplaste.

Un pequeño silencio y Yusuke agrega, asintiendo con la cabeza:

\- Corre, Hiei.

\- Si.

Respondió Hiei corriendo velozmente, sus otros dos compañeros sonríen sin después sentir el peso de la muralla, Yusuke tratando de levantarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el ojo murciélago se ríe y después ve a Hiei llegar a la palanca; él estira su mano hacia esta, pero se detiene y mira a los otros que seguían sosteniendo el muro.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡date prisa y sube la palanca!

Exclamó Kuwabara.

Entonces el ojo murciélago se acercó a él, tentándole:

\- No hay de que preocuparse, solo tienes que dejar a los otros y entrar al castillo conmigo. Las cuatro bestias tal ves te den la bienvenida por ser un famoso criminal; vamos a adueñarnos del mundo humano, no tienes más que perder, hazlo.

El demonio peli negro veía a sus compañeros y dudaba si ayudarlos o no.

\- Enano idiota, vas a fallarle a Urameshi. Eres un traidor.

Bajo su mano de alcanzar la palanca y se río.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Pregunto el peli anaranjado.

\- Todos ustedes son unos tontos.

Dijo Hiei sonriendo un poco.

\- Maldito...

Entonces el ojo murciélago dijo:

\- Si, eso es. Eres muy bueno para ir con ellos.

Se siguió riendo y la muralla los tenía cada vez más cerca de la muerte con su gran peso, los cuatro ya estaban comenzando a cansarse más. Kuwabara lo llamó por su nombre, pero la criatura le agregó:

\- Déjame mostrarte. Por aquí.

Él se voltea, la chica lo ve.

\- "Que tonto."

Hiei aprovecha ese momento, salta hacia donde esta y le dice:

\- ¡No me subestimes!

Saca su espada y le hace una herida en tanto estaba medio abierto por el dolor que sintió; entonces Hiei sube la palanca y el muro se detiene, Yusuke se alegra pero una piedra gigante cae sobre él.

\- ¡Hiei!

Los otros creyeron que eso lo había aplastado, entonces salieron del espacio que les quedaba del muro y su sorpresa fue Hiei estaba parado sobre la gran piedra, mirando al ojo murciélago que volaba de un lado a otro por el dolor de la cortada de su espada.

\- Dile a esos sujetos que esta sea la última vez que envían a un idiota.

Entonces la criatura se aleja volando, dejando a los invitados algo perplejos.

\- Urameshi ¿estas?

Pregunta Kuwabara a Yusuke cuando suspira.

\- Si, creí que me iban a estallar las venas.

Entonces Hiei baja de la piedra.

\- Bien hecho, Hiei. Muchas gracias.

Le pone un pulgar arriba, y el demonio peli negro su gesto decía 'yo no hice nada' al mirar al detective., en tanto el muchacho se le aproxima.

\- Por un momento me asustaste, eres muy buen actor. Parece que tu naturaleza perversa no ha cambiado nada

Comentó poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro y después la aparta.

\- Hmph, no quise salvarlos.

Respondió alejándose un poco para subir la escalera.

\- No me malinterpreten.

\- Enano.

Dijo Kuwabara.

\- Lo hice porque es mejor que seamos mas para combatir contra el enemigo, por eso los ayude.

Va hacia las escaleras después de decir su razón, fue cuando Kurama y Misaki caminan a Yusuke.

\- Es su forma de dar las gracias, disculpen sus modales por favor.

Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Claro.

Yusuke comprendió.

\- Pero que tipo tan raro.

Comentó Kuwabara.

\- Así es él, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, Kuwabara. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Agrega la chica peli marrón grisáceo al seguir al peli negro.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la torre del castillo**

\- Pasaron por la puerta de la traición ¿ahora que hacemos con ellos?

Dijo una de las bestias: Byakko.

\- Eso significa que disfrutaremos más de su compañía.

Comentó el líder: Suzaku.

\- Me pregunto que tan lejos llegaran. Ojala que nos entretengan.

Dijo Muguru.

\- Que alguien vaya a jugar con ellos.

Otra voz se unió.

\- Hmph, Hiei nos dijo que rezáramos por nuestras vidas, voy a ir por él. Él tendrá que rezar.

Byakko rasguño la pared de concreto, haciendo un hoyo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- Espera, déjamelo a mi. Yo soy el de clase más baja de la ciudad, voy a regresar con cinco cadáveres y los colgare como una advertencia en el futuro para el mundo espiritual.

Agregó el de voz grave.

\- Mejor quédate con los cuatro, yo quiero el cadáver de la chica.

Dijo la única demonio mujer.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Yusuke y los otros**

Ellos se estaban encaminando sin hablar palabra, y mirando a su alrededor que tenía una decoración de estatuas de piedra, pero algo sonó espantando a Kuwabara, que retrocede unos pocos pasos y cuando ve que se trataba del comunicador de Yusuke le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? No me asustes así.

La única chica se río discretamente por el pequeño susto.

\- Esto me lo dio Botan cuando dejamos el mundo humano.

Y abre el comunicador, Botan estaba en pantalla.

\- _Yusuke, Botan reportándose desde el mundo humano. Cambio._

Saludó ella.

\- Si, cambio.

Respondió el detective.

\- Hola ¿Qué tal Botan? Habla Kuwabara desde la ciudad de los fantasmas, aún protegiendo al poderoso Urameshi.

Dijo el peli anaranjado tratando de actuar como un caballero valiente.

\- Como me alivia escuchar eso.

Comentó la chica peli azul claro, para agregar:

\- Aquí todo esta bajo control, los insectos del mundo espiritual solo pueden vivir en la gente que esta deprimida, así que tal vez esos horribles insectos no puedan conseguir muchos humanos deprimidos en donde vivir.

Explicó ella, teniendo a sus espaldas un humano infectado por un insecto.

\- _Eso me alegra, pero ten cuidado Botan._

Le aconsejó el detective.

\- ¡Ah! Además que encontré otra aparición de la ciudad de los fantasmas.

En eso el humano infectado se acerca a ella y Yusuke lo ve.

\- Cuidado, esta...

Pero ella alza su bate y le golpea la cabeza antes de que terminara su advertencia.

\- Tranquilo, estos monstruos son muy débiles; los insectos son más difíciles de atrapar, solo he encontrado a quince después de todo un día de cacería ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Quince de miles? Eso no nos ayuda en nada.

Dijo él.

\- Cuando los insectos viven en la gente, tengo que luchar contra ellos y no es nada fácil vencerlos.

Volteó al hombre que casi la atacaba, dándole otro batazo.

\- Ya veo, obtendremos la flauta lo antes posible y la destruiremos.

Dijo el muchacho peli negro, a lado de él un Kuwabara algo lastimado por los golpes de él.

\- _No te preocupes por mi, hablaremos después Yusuke._

Ella cuelga, los otros siguen adelante y Yusuke estaba meditando entonces le preguntó al pelirrojo:

\- Kurama ¿tu conoces a las cuatro bestias sagradas? No tengo información sobre su poder, técnicas; todo fue muy rápido.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco sé nada de ellos. Sé que son bestias terribles por la que el mundo espiritual los haya aislado en este territorio abandonado.

Dijo Kurama.

\- ¿Es todo lo que sabe?

Preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Deben ser diferentes a los humanos en su aspecto, así que nos pueden sorprender.

Comentó él, pero de pronto se escuchó otra voz.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

Entonces la voz se río.

\- Pero ¿qué es eso?

Entonces la única chica sin alarmarse dijo:

\- Tengo una pequeña sospecha de quien se trata, hay que ir a averiguarlo.

Los demás miran de sus dos lados, mientras la voz siguió:

\- Este será el final de todos ustedes.

Entonces vieron las puertas que estaban en frente de ellos, entonces Kuwabara y Yusuke las abrieron.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

La habitación solo estaba iluminada con antorchas, todo hecho de roca, hasta las escaleras que dirigían a lo siguiente; al entrar a la habitación, Yusuke agarró una antorcha y la lanzó más adelante, para que fuera iluminado alguien que los esperaba, hasta sobresaltó un poco Kuwabara. La criatura se río, hasta sus ojos le brillaban.

\- Bienvenidos.

Les recibió.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Preguntó Kuwabara un poco alarmado, respuesta de la chica:

\- Creo que estaba en lo cierto: Genbu, es una de las bestias sagradas.

\- Vaya, me siento algo honrado de que haya alguien que haya escuchado de mi. Yo soy el más fuerte de las cuatro bestias sagradas, y voy a jugar con todos ustedes.

Dijo el monstruo de roca y agregó:

\- Este es el único camino para subir al castillo, pueden vencerme y subir por su cuenta, si es que los mató antes.

Genbu golpea el piso con su cola, haciendo un hoyo.

\- Pueden atacarme todos a la vez, es más fácil que hacerlo por separado.

Les aconsejó.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme como vamos a pelear contra esa fea bestia?

Preguntó el peli anaranjado algo asustado, pero Kurama dio unos pasos hacia adelante, diciendo:

\- Yo lo hare, muchachos.

\- Kurama.

El detective peli negro se sorprendió por su respuesta, hasta el pelirrojo agregó:

\- Si no sabemos que clase de enemigo es, entonces no tendría sentido que ataquemos juntos. Además, no puedo dejar que Hiei sea el único héroe en esta misión.

Hiei voltea a otro lado, ofendido, la chica peli marrón grisáceo se río discretamente mientras Kurama se dirigía a su oponente.

\- Pueden atacar uno por uno, por mi esta bien.

Comentó Genbu.

\- ¿No es algo arriesgado? Deberíamos buscar una forma sin pelear con él.

Pero Hiei le dijo al detective:

\- Tu no sabes como es la fuerza de Kurama.

Yusuke ve hacia donde esta el demonio peli negro.

\- No te imaginas como lo elegí como compañero, además de Misaki porque no quisiera que alguno de ellos sea mi enemigo. Él es más despiadado con sus enemigos que yo, y mucho más centrado.

Concluyó Hiei.

\- Pero Kurama no se ve tan fuerte.

Kuwabara pensó en voz alta.

\- Ya lo verás, te sorprenderá su técnica, lo sé por experiencia.

Comentó Misaki fijándose en Kurama, recordando aquellos momentos cuando estaban otro lugar.

\- Bien, estoy listo. Acércate cuando quieras.

Le dijo al monstruo, pero éste se reía tramando algo. Hubo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía, ni hablaban; entonces Yusuke notó algo.

\- Oye, la cola de esa cosa se nota un poco rara ¿no creen?

\- ¿Qué?

Kurama se percató, mirando hacia atrás y la esquiva, pero la cola logró lastimarlo.

\- ¡Kurama!

Exclamó el detective al contemplarlo, la cola de Genbu volvió de su emboscada y éste se río.

\- Puedo fusionarme con cualquier clase de roca y moverme con libertad; cuando atravieso las rocas, mi cola se mueve más fácilmente.

Informó la bestia.

\- E-es un monstruo.

Comentó Kuwabara aún algo alarmado.

\- Eso quiere decir que éste lugar es de mi propiedad, no tienen a donde ir ¡nadie podrá escapar!

Kurama se incorporó con un poco de trabajos, teniendo una mano en su abdomen.

\- Kurama ¿estas bien?

Le preguntó el muchacho peli negro.

\- Oye, Urameshi ¿no crees que esta en peligro?

El peli anaranjado pone una mano en el hombre de él, pero Kurama les dice al voltear la cabeza:

\- Descuiden, muchachos. Es solo un rasguño, me tomo por sorpresa, pero estoy bien.

La criatura de roca se burlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas en seguir sintiéndote bien? El juego apenas comienza.

Entonces como siguiente, Genbu se fusiona con el piso y ya no se encuentra a la vista, los humanos se sorprenden a excepción de los otros dos demonios que lo veían con calma; Ahora solo eran ellos cinco y Genbu no estaba, los otros volteaban a todos lados buscándolo.

\- Se oculto por completo.

\- No podemos saber por donde va a salir.

Kurama estaba atento a lo que dijeron, entonces por la esquina de su ojo lo vio lanzándose a él.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Kurama esquivó su puño.

\- ¡Cuidado con la cola!

Advirtió Yusuke y Kuwabara grita.

\- Lo esta atacando por los dos lados.

Genbu lo vuelve a atacar con uno de sus puños, pero su contrincante los esquiva y hasta la cola también, al hacer el aterrizaje vuelve a desaparecer la bestia de roca.

\- ¿Y ahora a donde se metió?

Entonces el pelirrojo se percata que la roca aparece en frente, tratando de agarrarlo, pero salta hacia atrás y de nuevo atacado por la cola, pero vuelve a salir ileso.

\- No podrás ganar huyendo de mi.

Dijo Genbu al volver a desparecer.

\- Si, al parecer tienes razón pero...

Kurama dirige una de sus manos hacia su cabello para sacar algo, teniéndolo a la vista de todos.

\- ¿Una rosa?

\- Oye ¿acaso se la vas a dar de regalo a esa horrible bestia?

Yusuke y Kuwabara le preguntaron, pero Hiei solo suelta una pequeña risa y Misaki solo sonríe.

\- Esta no es una rosa ordinaria...

Entonces los pétalos de la flor se esparcen, quedando solo el tallo.

\- ¡ **Mi látigo de rosa**!

Los dos chicos humanos estaban sorprendidos.

\- Siento el aroma de las rosas.

Comentó Yusuke al ver los pétalos caer.

\- Es tan cursi, él tampoco me agrada.

Dijo el peli anaranjado.

\- Kuwabara, no te gusta nadie que se vea mejor que tu ¿no es verdad?

Ese comentario le molesto y Yusuke sonríe algo pícaro.

\- Cállate.

Argumentó el ofendido.

\- Tonto, ¿Cómo vas a usar tu látigo? Si ni siquiera sabes donde estoy.

Dice Genbu donde quiera que estuviera.

\- No importa, puedes atacar por donde quieras.

Kurama se sentía confiado.

\- ¡Ha! Que gracioso, te matare de un solo golpe.

Los demás trataban de estar atentos de cual sería el próximo movimiento de la bestia sagrada, Kurama cerró los ojos y entonces rápidamente estuvo en acción.

\- ¡Estas aquí!

Dirigió su látigo hacia en frente.

\- Ya veo, las espinas del látigo de Kurama son navajas que pueden cortar hasta el acero más resistente.

Comentó Hiei.

\- Nada puede escapar de eso.

Agregó Misaki.

\- ¡ **Kagon Retsuzanshi**!

Movió el látigo con gran rapidez a distintas direcciones y cortan a Genbu en fragmentos grandes.

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Le preguntó.

\- Por el olor. En un lugar con un aroma tan dulce, el olor fétido de tu espíritu se percibe rápidamente.

En eso el enemigo "muere", los otros se acercan a él.

\- Bien hecho, Kurama. Genbu recibió una paliza con un solo latigazo.

Yusuke lo felicitó.

\- Después de todo ese tipo no era tan fuerte.

Kuwabara comentó.

\- Estúpido, gracias a que era Kurama, no tuvo problema de atacar a Genbu. En cambio, tu hubieras muerto en el acto.

Intervino Hiei con su cara fría.

\- ¡Cada vez que abres la boca, me sacas de quicio! Escucha: si no lo sabes, fui el tercer lugar en el torneo para obtener la técnica de la maestra Genkai.

Lo dijo con algo de orgullo.

\- ¡Ha! ¿Y que hay con eso?

Kuwabara lo agarró del cuello de su prenda, listo para golpearlo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

En eso Yusuke se mete.

\- ¡Dejen de estar peleando! ¡Voy a calmarlos a los dos!

Se detienen y el ambiente se aligera.

\- Vámonos de aquí, muchachos.

Kurama asiente, todos le siguen el paso pero el pelirrojo se percata de algo, hasta Misaki.

\- Esperen, no ha terminado.

Yusuke se detiene, sin entender lo que dijo y fue cuando vieron que todas las piezas de Genbu se estaban moviendo, posicionándose a donde estaban antes de ser cortado y el mismo monstruo se ríe al colocar su cabeza a donde pertenece.

\- No puedes matarme sin importar cuantas veces me cortes.

Comentó.

\- Se volvió a unir ¿acaso esa cosa es inmortal?

Kuwabara preguntó algo nervioso.

\- No solo puedo ensamblarme de nuevo, también puedo desarmarme. Toma esto ¡ **Bala de Cohete**!

Entonces se desarmó, dirigiéndose a Kurama, en tanto el muchacho volvió a contraatacar.

\- ¡ **Kagon Retsuzanshi**!

Las espinas lo cortaron en fragmentos.

\- Si, lo logro. Ahora esta en pedacitos.

Dijo Yusuke feliz.

\- Todavía no cantes victoria.

Dijo rápidamente la chica, entonces el fragmento de la cara del monstruo de roca sonrío y estas se juntaron y volvieron a formar su cuerpo, riendo le dijo:

\- ¿No escuchaste? Dije que no tiene caso.

\- ¿No morirá ni con un solo golpe?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Hay que dejar de jugar. Muere ¡ **Bala de cohete**!

Volvió a desintegrarse, Kurama lo esquiva hasta que algo que parpadeo captó su atención, se tira al suelo.

\- Ahí viene otra vez.

\- ¡Kurama!

Los dos humanos le advirtieron, las rocas se juntaron y Kurama trató de formular un plan para la roca roja al voltear a ver el montón listo para atacarlo, entonces se levantó.

\- ¿Por qué te pones en frente?

Le pregunta el detective en voz alta al pelirrojo, pero no hace caso, listo para arriesgarse, protegiéndose de las rocas, entonces estira su mano aunque se arrodilla al suelo por las heridas.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Te dejaste golpear por las rocas.

Al principio jadeo algo cansado, pero soltó una pequeña risilla al darse media vuelta cuando Genbu volvió a armarse.

\- ¿De que te estas riendo? Ahora te destruiré.

Pero al decir lo último, notó algo raro.

\- ¿Por qué estas de cabeza?

Los otros tres se quedaron estupefactos, pero la chica se volvió a reír silenciosamente llevando una de sus manos a su boca. Genbu fue cuando supo lo que le paso, Kuwabara y Yusuke se rieron de él, haciendo comentarios burlones.

\- ¿Tomaste mi roca?

Interrogó la piedra, Kurama muestra lo que ocultaba.

\- ¿Esta cosa?

Parpadeaba y se escuchaban latidos.

\- Esa es mía.

Reclamó el gigantón.

\- Es la roca que funciona como un mecanismo en una torre de control, para ensamblar tu cuerpo ¿cierto? No la había visto, pero no pudo evitar emitir luz cuando te hiciste pedazos.

Ahora Genbu se sentía que estaba en problemas.

\- Soy muy bueno para encontrar cosas ocultas. Soy un ladrón de profesión.

Comentó el pelirrojo.

\- Espera, no lastimes a la roca.

Suplicó Genbu, pero Kurama la lanzó hacia arriba y le dice:

\- Mira esto.

Las suplicas del monstruo fueron en vano y Kurama la destrozo, haciendo que se enemigo se hizo polvo.

\- Buen trabajo, Kurama.

Lo felicitó Kuwabara.

\- Muy bien hecho.

Agregó Yusuke, pero su compañero se encogió de dolor y todos lo rodearon.

\- No podrás seguir peleando, estas seriamente herido.

Dijo Hiei seriamente.

\- Tienes que disculparme.

Dijo él mirándolos.

\- No, esta bien. La próxima ves nos encargaremos nosotros.

Yusuke señaló con su pulgar hacia él, Kuwabara dice:

\- Si, el siguiente será mío.

La chica se dirige al herido.

\- Parece que necesitas el elixir.

\- No te preocupes, Misaki, voy a estar bien. Puedo caminar, aunque gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda, ese elixir que tienes es muy útil.

Dijo el pelirrojo, complementando.

\- Bueno, no es para tanto. Siempre era utilizado en la mayoría de los casos cuando habían heridos y muy raras veces enfermos la gente de mi aldea.

Dijo ella.

\- ¿La gente de tu aldea?

Cuestionó Yusuke.

\- ¿No eres del mundo humano?

Agregó Kuwabara.

\- No, soy como Kurama, vine al mundo humano hace quince años. Eso les contare en otra ocasión.

Les prometió ella, entonces Yusuke miró las escaleras y camina hacia estas, los demás le siguen, sin saber que cierta bestia con garras al ver lo que pasó, se río y alza su mano con sus garras muy filosas, contemplándolas comentando.

\- Interesante, significa que yo soy el próximo.

Ansioso por matarlos a todos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Pongan en los reviews que les ha parecido. Misaki es de mi propiedad y el manga, personajes son de la propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **Si tienen preguntas, díganmelo en los reviews o en mensaje privado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. La batalla de Kuwabara

**Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante. No olviden escribir un review.**

 **¡Ahora vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke tiene la misión enfrentar a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y destruir el instrumento que controla los insectos malignos, junto con Kuwabara, Kurama, Misaki y Hiei que van a la Ciudad de Fantasmas y Apariciones. El primer enfrentamiento es de Kurama contra Genbu, Kurama lo vence con facilidad. La batalla contra estas bestias ha comenzado._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _La batalla de Kuwabara_

A unos escalones después, el grupo estaba tomando un breve descanso.

\- Kurama ¿como te sientes con esa herida?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Aún puedo moverme, estoy bien.

Respondió Kurama, examinando su herida.

\- Puedo vendarte la herida, si quieres.

Se ofreció Misaki.

\- Gracias Misaki, podré soportarlo. No es tan grave.

Dijo el muchacho.

\- Siempre pueden ser útiles tus vendas con saliva de lobo.

Comentó.

\- ¿Saliva de lobo?

Repitió Yusuke.

\- En mi pueblo, antes de ser Nagisa, teníamos unas vendas especiales que pueden curar ciertas heridas causadas por enemigos o por nosotros mismos accidentalmente.

Explicó Misaki.

\- Pero ¿qué quieres decir tenían?

Kurama se encogió de hombros por ese tema y que sería algo delicado para su amiga.

\- Bueno... Eso te lo contare en otro momento. Solo puedo decir que una pandilla de bandidos asesinaron a todos los de la aldea.

El chico pelirrojo trató de no mostrar culpabilidad, pero Hiei interrumpe.

\- Kurama, no trates de insistir. Con esa herida no puedes combatir, deja que Misaki te ponga las vendas. Además solo quedan tres bestias.

Dijo el demonio peli negro.

\- No hay problema, yo me enfrentare al que sigue.

Habló Kuwabara.

\- Oye, tu estabas muerto de miedo cuando Kurama ganó la batalla.

Replicó Yusuke.

\- Callate, solo estaba sorprendido.

Se da la media vuelta hacia ellos.

\- Yo no he estado de oscioso todo este tiempo, mientras tu entrenabas con Genkai. Mira esto.

Concentró su energía espiritual y esta se transformó sola.

\- ¡ **Espada**... **Espiritu**!

Ogri y Koenma veían lo que estaba pasando, en la oficina.

\- Vaya.

Comentó el ogro.

\- ¿Que? ¿Desde cuando Kuwabara tiene ese poder espiritual?

Eso hizo que Koenma se encontentara.

\- Esto es genial, tal vez pueda hacerlo detective espiritual como a Yusuke.

Comentó.

\- Señor Koenma, el Gran rey Enma lo va a castigar si toma esa decisión rápida. El detective debe tener poder espiritual, poder de ataque y de defensa.

Explicó el ogro.

\- Lo sé, pero Kuwabara puede pasar las pruebas.

Meditó Koenma en las posibilidades.

Kuwabara dirige su espada al detective, solo se sorprenden tres, pero Hiei seguía con cara neutra.

\- Oye Kuwabara, no me la apuntes. Es muy peligroso.

Advirtió Yusuke, y éste la aparta.

\- He probado varias cosas y soy capaz de crear una espada espiritu con mis propias manos ¿te sorprendí, Yusuke?

Preguntó el chico peli anaranjado, sonriente y confiado.

\- Cuando venza a las otras bestias, retare a tu pistola espiritu.

\- Estoy listo para cuando tu quieras.

Contestó el detective.

\- Supongo que no eres un simple tonto como aparentas ser.

Comentó Hiei.

\- ¡Oye! ¿tu también quieres morir?

Se enfadó Kuwabara.

\- Hmph, de acuerdo. Te reto.

Aceptó Hiei el desafio, pero Yusuke detiene a su compañero de escuela.

\- Esta bien, me calmare. Ahora voy a mostrarles el resulultado de mis experimentos. Espada, crece.

Ordenó el muchacho y ésta se extendió cuando estaba siendo apuntada hacia arriba.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece una lanza gigantesca.

Dice Yusuke al ser testigo de eso, Kuwabara se rie.

\- Puedo agrandarla y disminuirla cuando yo lo digo.

Entonces esta desaparecio de su mano.

\- La última vez casi me vuelvo loco. Por eso me gusta hacer esto, ahora estoy listo para la siguiente bestia.

Pero éste se tambaleo un poco y cae de espaldas.

\- Creo que... use mucho poder para sacar mi espada.

Yusuke se encara.

\- Vaya, vaya, no me digas.

Pero es interrumpido por su comunicador y cuando lo abre, Botan le dice:

- _Yusuke, ¿me escuchas? Tenemos problemas._

Ella voltea a un lado.

\- Botan ¿qué sucede?

Preguntó él.

\- Yusuke, esto es terrible. Al patrullar la ciudad, encontre a cientos de insectos en las paredes frente del Jardín de niños.

Informó ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En el Jardín de niños?

\- _Si._

Afirmó su compañera.

\- Creí que los parasitos solo vivían en la mente de gente deprimida.

Tenía en mente las palabras de Botan desde la última comunicación.

\- Así debería ser, pero si un insecto se posesiona de la mente de un niño, puede hasta quitarle la vida.

Pero otra persona posesionada por el insecto vino a su camino, Botan se sorprendió y retrocede, recoge rapidamente su bate y se echa a correr.

\- _Botan ¿que pasa?_

Le preguntó el detective.

\- Un hombre que esta posesionado me esta persiguiendo.

Siguió en contacto con el chico peli negro.

\- _¿Cómo que te persigue?_

Ella voltea detras suyo.

\- No sé que voy a hacer, no quiero lastimarlo.

Solo Yusuke le dijo que no parara de correr y la chica peli azul encontró un lugar para esconderse.

\- Esto se saldra de control si no lo detenemos.

Pero el poseido golpeó la puerta, que hizo un hoyo en ésta y así hasta poder ver a su victima. La chica cortó la comunicación para defenderse de su agresor, lo que preocupó a Yusuke y compañía, pero después volvió: estaba de rodillas y el agresor inconsciente.

\- Botan ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Esta desmayado, tuve suerte. Sin embargo el tiempo se esta agotando, la ciudad corre peligro, Yusuke.

Pero antes de que él le dijera algo, un rugido se escuchó e hizo temblar el lugar, hasta que ladrillo por ladrillo del techo cayera. Ninguno de los chicos habló por unos segundos.

\- Es un aullido... aterrador.

Rompió el silencio Kuwabara.

\- ¿ _Sucede algo, Yusuke_?

Preguntó Botan.

\- Después te lo digo, Botan.

Y cierra su comunicador, sin que Botan pudiera decir más. El rugido se escuchó más fuerte, lo que hizo que Kurama dijera:

\- Es el rugido de Byakko, el tigre blanco. Y esta de muy mal humor.

Entonces Yusuke piensa por un momento.

\- Andando.

Y comienzan a correr, el techo derrumbandose atras de ellos.

\- Es peligroso.

Dijo Kuwabara al ver por la esquina de su ojo.

\- No mires atras, y corre.

Misaki le dijo, estando a unos pasos delante.

Corren a las escaleras, hasta que llegan al siguiente nivel, pero no estaban solos.

Un rayo iluminó el lugar, todos estupefactos y Hiei dice:

\- ...Es Byakko...

Un tigre blanco con rayas grises en su cuerpo, garras muy filosas y largas, dos colmillos inferiores que le llegaban hasta sus mejillas; melena verde que le llega por la espalda, vistiendo una toga y unos calentadores en sus piernas, ambas de piel de leopardo.

Cuatro se pusieron en guradia, pero Kuwabara estaba asustado.

\- ¿Me hicieron venir hasta aquí para pelear con unos debiluchos como ustedes?

Dijo Byakko, y volvió a rugir.

\- ¡Es grande!

Exclamó Kuwabara.

\- Mide como 3 metros.

Comentó Yusuke.

\- Yo peleare.

Finalmente Hiei se atrevió.

\- Olvidalo, yo iré a enfrentarlo solo.

Se interpuso Kuwabara y se alejó de sus compañeros, tratando de verse valiente, pero con el rugido del tigre humanoide, se detuvo.

\- No se emocionen, solo porque tuvieron la victoria contra Genbu. Yo ya me estaba cansando de estar encerrado en este castillito... Ni siquiera hay buena comida, además me molesta ver que el mundo espiritual ha mandando a cuatro muchachitos y una muchachita para que nos derroten.

Tenía un gesto de disgsuto, furioso y de hambre.

\- Escuchenme bien: ustedes los humanos, nunca podrán vencerme.

\- ¿Acaso nos comeras?

Preguntó el detective, pero el tigre llamó a tres de ellos.

\- Hiei, Kurama, Misaki.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarlo.

\- Voy a hacerlos pedazos y se los dare a mis yoki como alimento.

Éste volvió a rugir, para que se oyera como éco.

\- Es increible, con su voz pudo romper el piso.

Comentó Yusuke al ver abajo.

\- No tienen lugar en donde ocultarse, ¿por qué no me atacan al mismo tiempo? Ustedes ya saben cual será el resultado, pero pueden intentarlo.

Les incitó Byakko.

\- Cielos, dice puras tonterias.

Antes de que se aproximara más a él, Kuwabara iba a ser detenido por Yusuke, pero lo apartó.

\- ¿Vas a pelear tu solo?

Cuestiono Hiei.

\- Por supuesto que si, enano. Es mejor pelear de uno a uno.

Trató de hacerse que estaba seguro, pero sus piernas decían lo contrario y el resto lo notó.

\- ¿Estas temblando de impaciencia?

Yusuke se burló.

\- Cuando digo que peleare, será contra él.

Concluyó Kuwabara, siguiendo su paso.

\- Creó que ya no puede dar marcha atras.

El detective lo sigue con la mirada, Misaki reía nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor en una de sus sien.

\- "Solo espero que no se acobarde después de que se enfrente a Byakko, él sería ratón encerrado."

Pensó ella.

\- ¡Callate, Yusuke y observa!

Gritó Kuwabara y sigue su camino.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso piensas a pelear conmigo tu solo?

El contricante no le contestó y eso le irritó.

\- ¡Byakko, es hora de pelear!

Pero el tigre se río al escucharlo.

\- Que absurdo es esto. Ahora ya no estoy molesto.

Se dijo a si mismo.

\- Ya verás, deja de parlotear. Ven aquí y pelea.

Le exigió, Byakko soltó una risilla y le contesta:

\- Que tonto eres, ¿qué no te das cuentas que no eres rival fuerte para mi?

Eso le enojó un poco, pero el humanoide tigre se arranca unos pelos de su melena, les sopla y cobran vida, convirtiendose en bestias cuadrupedas, dos en cada lado de Kuwabara, acorralandolo.

\- "Convirtió su pelaje en bestias."

Pensó el chico peli anaranjado.

\- Esas bestias son mis otros yo. Señores, acaben con él, pero lentamente. Hagan que se arrepienta de querer enfrentarme.

Ordenó.

Una de las bestias se lanzó hacia él, mostrandole sus garras y le hirió a Kuwabara.

\- ¡Kuwabara!

Se alarmaron Yusuke y los otros demonios.

\- No lo voy a seguir tolerando.

Entonces se preparó para demostrar de lo que era capaz.

\- ¡ **Espada Espiritu**!

Llamó la atención de Byakko.

\- Vaya, veo que puedes usar tu poder espiritual como, pero ¿crees que con esa espada insignificante puedas atacar a mis bestias?

Las otras corrieron tras él, Kuwabara lastimó a uno de ellos y recibió otros rasguños, Kuwabara grita de dolor.

\- ¡Kuwabara, regresa!

El chico peli anaranjado retrocede unos pasos para recuperarse de sus heridas y prosigue en atacar, pero no tenía resultados. Terminaba siendo herido más.

\- No tiene remedio, solo se ve como sostiene la espada y se nota como no durara contra esas bestias.

Comentó el demonio peli negro.

Kuwabara jadeó de cansancio, sin embargo, las criaturas seguían arañandole y esto no le gustaba a Yusuke.

\- ¡Kuwabara! ¡Dejame ayudarte! Son cuatro contra uno, sería más efectivo si uso mi pistola espiritual, tu solo peleas contra ellos a distancia cercana.

Se ofreció el detective a ayudarlo, pero no le contestó.

\- Todos pueden acercarse y pelear, si así lo desean. No tiene ningún caso pelear contra mí por separado.

Volvió a decir Byakko y se reía del dolor.

\- ¡Kuwabara! ¡Deja de pelear por tu propio bien!

Dijo Yusuke.

\- Dejame en paz, no puedo cambiarme por ti. Ni siquiera he empezado a pelear con Byakko. Escucha, Urameshi: si empiezas a ayudarme, te matare.

Le advirtió y también con la mirada, haciendo que a Misaki le recorra un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda.

\- "¿Por qué siento que esa mirada la había visto antes?"

Se preguntó en mente la muchacha peli marrón grisaceo, y en eso se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Ella iba huyendo y se defendía de los malhechores, pero veía como la gente de su pueblo era asesinada por los bandidos que irrumpieron la paz._

 _Tan absorta estaba en ver a los otros caer que se tropezo con un cadaver, lastimandose los brazos a pesar de tener los calentadores en ellos; uno de los bandidos se dirigió a ella, estando a unos pasos de ésta._

 _\- Vaya, una presa fácil. Me divertire mucho, descuartizandote._

 _Se fue acercando lentamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces ella improvisó para distraerlo y atacarlo. Miró uno de sus abanicos por la esquina de su ojo y emitió un soplido, haciendo que uno de éstos se desnfundara y va hacia el enemigo por detras, clavandose por su espalda._

 _\- ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora te arrepentiras de haberme atacado!_

 _Se movió rápidamente para confundirla, pero fue detenido por alguien más antes de que pudiera dañar a la chica en el suelo que se estaba reincorporando y pudo ver que su asaltante cayó muerto._

 _\- Yuuki._

 _Escuchó que alguien la llamó y voltea a una esquina, viendo una silueta femenina._

 _\- Naomi._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, oyeron que más delincuentes se acercaban._

 _\- Tienes que irte, ahora._

 _Le dijo su salvadora._

 _\- No voy a dejarte sola. Luchare contigo._

 _Se ofreció Misaki._

 _\- No lo entiendes, esos asesinos son del grupo de bandidos de Yoko Kurama. Son peligrosos._

 _Le infromó._

 _\- ¿"Yoko Kurama"?_

 _Repitó el nombre la loba peli blanca perla._

 _\- Eso no importa, ve a buscar un lugar seguro y no lo busques, Yoko es bandido muy peligroso._

 _Le volvió a indicar la chica._

 _\- No hermana. Tú no podrás contra todos ellos, yo te ayudare._

 _Pero Naomi la miró por la esquina de su ojo, deteniendo su paso._

 _\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a ayudarme, o te hare decirtelo de ésta manera: con una paliza._

 _Ella tembló de miedo por un momento, pero reacciono cuando su protectora le dijo en voz alta:_

 _\- ¡Muevete, ahora! ¡No mires atras!_

 _Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la silueta de Naomi se hizo cada vez más pequeña y desaparecía de su vista._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- "Kuwabara se parece a ella: hacer las cosas por tu propia, como luchar por tu cuenta. Ojala que tenga algo bajo su manga."

Se dijo en mente y se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho por preocupación.

\- Ya veo que no tienes fin, y quieres más. Bien bestias: pueden quedarse con los brazos y piernas para cada uno, después yo me comere el torso y la cabeza.

Estos no dudaron en terminar con él y comerse esas parte, pero Kuwabara se echa a correr con la espada a mano.

\- No lo creo, no pienso perder mis brazos, ni mis piernas jamás.

Pero los rasguños no paraban de venir de las bestias, eso desesperó y molestó a Yusuke y ya no quiso estar más parado, sorprendiendo a Kurama, Misaki y a Hiei.

\- Yusuke, no.

Quiso detenerlo ella, pero él estaba a unos pasos adelante.

\- Kuwabara, no seas necio. Dejame pelear contra él.

Volvió a ofrecer ayuda Yusuke.

\- No puedes vencer al mismo tiempo a cuatro bestias con tu espada.

Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, lo que le hizo pensar por un segundo.

\- "Hay muchas bestias..." Al mismo tiempo.

Volteó hacia atras, cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- ¡Tengo una idea!

Entonces corre hacia ellos, seguido por las bestias de Byakko, lo que él no entendía lo que quería, se río.

\- Ahora si tiene miedo, y se va con sus compañeros. Que cobarde es, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Comanselos a todos.

Una nueva orden del tigre blanco humanoide.

\- Kuwabara, solo fuiste bueno para correr.

Dijo Hiei sonriente por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Corre, Kuwabara.

Balbuceo Kurama.

\- Haz algo, Kuwabara. No querras ser el alimento de esas bestias.

Dijo Misaki.

\- Es lo mejor, yo me encargare.

Ahora no podía estar mejor Yusuke por la decisión, aunque se siguiera burlando el enemigo, pero cuando dijo la palabra "escapar", se detuvo el muchacho peli anaranjado.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba escapando?

Dirige su mirada a los depredadores que estaban pisandole los talones.

\- Ahora ¡ **Espada, crece**!

La energía espiritual en forma de espada se alargó y Kuwabara puso su brazo hacia adelante, y la espada atraviesa a sus perseguidores.

\- Que estupidos son, pude engañarlos facilmente. Los atraje para atraparlos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Kuwabara!

Lo felicitó Yusuke.

\- ¡Ha! Un tonto usa la cabeza lo mejor que puede.

Comentó Hiei, eso lo escuchó el espachin.

\- ¿Que dijiste? Oye Hiei, no te metas en mi pelea.

Avisó Kuwabara.

\- Creo que debes tener los comentarios para ti mismo, Hiei.

Sugirió Misaki.

\- Concentrate en lo que haces.

Le recordó su plan el detective.

\- Lo sé. Ahora es tu turno, bestia horrible.

Byakko le dice:

\- Tonto, mis otros yo no moriran facilmente como piensan. Ataquen en esa posición.

Entonces las bestias se ponen rojas y lo persiguen de nuevo, Kuwabara corre hacia donde estaban sus amigos, ellos se apartan para darle espacio a su amigo y las criaturas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea ese tonto?

Preguntó Hiei.

\- Solo nos queda observar, Hiei.

Se limitó a decir la chica peli marrón a lado de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en tanto Kuwabara corre alrededor de la torre, hasta llegar al gancho espiritual que había puesto antes.

\- ¿Y que les parece esto?

Preguntó el chico peli anaranjado al atrapar a las bestias, enganchandolas, nadie sabía que decir: estaban anonadados por la idea.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

Hasta el tigre no lo podía creer.

\- Mira Byakko, atrape a tus bestias, formando una dona.

Le dijo.

\- Ató su poder espiritual. Es tan absurdo.

Otra vez Hiei comentó, pero esta vez Kuwabara no le hizo caso.

\- Ya fueron derrotadas tus bestias. Ahora sigues tu.

Dijo Yusuke, enfureciendo a Byakko.

\- ...Debiste haber muerto con mis bestias...

Formó un puño con una de sus manos.

\- Como te dije antes: tus bestias estan atrapadas.

\- Ahora ya me has echo enojar en serio.

Hasta sus ojos mostraban esa emoción, soltó un aullido y cayó un rayo, destruyendo la estructura detrás del detective y compañia, hasta las bestias desaparecieron. Kuwabara vuelve a caminar hacia adelante, riendose medio burlon.

\- Que miedo. Como sea, tus bestias se han convertido en cenizas, y ahora es tu turno, Byakko.

Con su puño, aplastó parte de la torre en donde estaba parado.

\- Maldito. No te detengas, acercate a mí para acabar contigo con mis propias manos.

Estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

\- Deja de alardear, ven aquí y pelea.

Sacó una vez más su espada, Byakko salta hasta estar a unos centimetros cerca de su enemigo.

\- "Demonios, ya de cerca se ve muy grandote."

Pensó Kuwabara al ver de frente suyo, sentía que no se podía mover.

\- Kuwabara, ¿ahora que es lo que piensas hacer?

Preguntó Yusuke al aire, los tres demonios solo estaban ahí parados.

Kuwabara seguía sorprendido por la altura, casi a punto de ser inmidado.

\- "No, no debo tener miedo."

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar las desventajas.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás ganar esta pelea contra mi.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Si te Espada Espiritu es tan poderosa, entonces tu posibilidad... no es de una entre cien, sino de entre diez mil.

Explicó claramente el tigre blanco.

\- ¡Ya callate! Mejor compruba por ti mismo si mi espada te daña o no.

Dijo el espadachin al ser el primero en atacar, dandole un "corte" de su clavícula a su cintura.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

Le preguntó Kuwabara, pero Byakko alzó su puño para aplastarlo y Kuwabara lo esquiva, volviendo a atacarlo desde arriba.

\- Muy bien. Kuwabara lleva la delantera, él va a ganar.

\- Espera Yusuke.

Volteó Yusuke al escuchar a la chica.

\- No hay que cantar victoria, esto se pondrá má complicado para Kuwabara.

Dijo.

\- Vamos Misaki, no te preocupes.

Dijo despreocupadamente el detective.

\- Mira a Byakko.

Él hizo lo que le indicó, pero no vio nada raro al principio.

\- Parece que algo no anda bien.

\- Si.

Conicidieron los otros dos.

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo.

Protestó Yusuke.

\- Vuelve a mirar a los dos.

De nuevo repitió Hiei lo que dijo Misaki.

\- Kuwabara esta dominando esto, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, se esta agotando cada vez más que el enemigo.

Explicó el demonio bajito.

\- Además, si le hizo algún daño a Byakko, debería tener las heridas que le había hecho.

Agregó ella.

\- "Cielos, él no esta cansandose, pero yo si. A este paso me agotare más que él; es más, esta creciendo."

Dijo en mente el chico espadachín, al notar eso raro que Misaki también notó.

\- ¿Será posible?

Ahora ya los otros estaban al corriente.

\- Byakko es más grande que al principio.

Esto era una desventaja para Kuwabara.

\- Si sigue usando su arma, ya no tendrá poder y el tigre blanco terminara matandolo.

La chica peli marrón grisaceo pudo imaginar que sería si siguiera en esas condiciones.

\- Yusuke, mira la Espada Espíritu de Kuwabara.

Kurama estaba alarmado.

\- La espada se esta...

\- ¡Se esta encogiendo!

Terminó la oración el detective peli negro.

\- Byakko esta absorbiendo el poder espiritual de Kuwabara.

Eso llegó a oidos del luchador.

\- Jajaja, que bueno ya lo notaste ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelearas conmigo sin tu espada?

Byakko tenía un punto, Kuwabara ignoró su burla al volver a tener el largo de su espada, cae de rodillas y con trabajos se pudo reincorporar, ignorando las palabras de Yusuke.

\- Kuwabara, el mejor hombre de todos los hombres no se da por vencido.

Entonces se arroja hacia Byakko, dirigiendo su espada hacia él.

¿Podrá conseguir la victoria con su espada?

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. El Grito de Byakko

**¿Cómo están lectores? Yo espero que estén muy bien, que tengan un lindo día o noche, donde quiera que estén leyendo mis fanfics.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante, esperen la batalla entre Misaki y otra de las bestias que quedan. Les dejare con la duda sobre quien será.**

 **Animesims** **\- Gracias por los review, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y las otras cuatro que tengo**

¡Ahora disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke, Kuwabara, Misaki, Kurama y Hiei se encuentran en la Ciudad de Fantasmas y Apariciones con la misión de acabar con las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Kurama venció a Genbu, una de las bestias, ahora Kuwabara es el siguiente en enfrentarse a Byakko, ahora esta en líos._

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 _El Grito de Guerra de Byakko_

Kuwabara se estaba agotando y jadeaba un poco pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Byakko esta aumentando de tamaño.

Eso también lo notaron los otros tres demonios y el detective.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. Mira la espada de Kuwabara.

\- La espada se esta encogiendo.

Dijo Kuwabara, sabiendo que estaría en problemas y Byakko se seguía riendo entre dientes.

\- ¿Al fin te diste cuenta? Puedo absorber el poder espiritual de tu técnica ¿ahora que piensas hacer? ¿pasar tus limites o pelearas sin tu espada? De cualquier manera morirás.

Byakko le interrogó burlonamente.

\- Claro que no.

Fue la respuesta de Kuwabara y volvió a hacer crecer su espada.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

\- ¡Cállate!

Kuwabara se lanza contra el tigre, apuñalándolo en la boca.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!

Exclamó Yusuke.

\- No, eso no es suficiente.

Comentó el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Esta gastando su energía espiritual.

Agregó Misaki seria y consternada.

El tigre blanco se río del truco y a Kuwabara se le abrieron los ojos por lo que contemplaba.

\- ¡Kuwabara!

La luz resplandecía entre aquellos enemigos de la espada, hasta que se desvaneció y el muchacho de pelo anaranjado cayó al piso, débil en tanto Byakko se reía y seguía creciendo.

\- Tienes más poder espiritual de lo que yo pensé, me estoy sintiendo satisfecho.

Pero Kuwabara se reincorpora con trabajos.

\- Aun no hemos terminado.

A punto de estar de pie, vuelve a surgir la espada pero ahora reducida en tamaño.

\- Su espada espíritu... es tan pequeña que apenas se transforma en una daga.

Dijo Yusuke, algo consternado.

\- ¡Vamos bestia! ¡Ataca!

Le incitó el muchacho al tigre.

\- Eres bastante bocón y no te das por vencido, debes darte cuenta que no puedes hacer nada.

Empuja al contrincante con su pie, alejándolo un poco.

\- Hehehe, esta es la mejor manera de hacer ejercicio después de comer.

El espadachín solo tenía un ojo abierto estando boca abajo y la cabeza de lado.

\- Cuando termine de ejercitarme, te voy a comer.

\- Esta exhausto por usar tanto poder. Si no hace algo, estará muerto.

Los demás solo veían, pero el único preocupado era el detective.

\- No, posiblemente no.

Responde Kurama sin dejar de ver la batalla.

\- Puede que haya una probabilidad para vencerlo, solo que Kuwabara tenga cautela.

Dijo la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Misaki?

La miró el detective sin entender.

\- ¿En realidad crees que puede hacerlo?

Preguntó Hiei.

\- Sería difícil, pero hay que confiar en él.

Habló Kurama.

\- Solo queda el paso suicida, pero si se equivoca Kuwabara, todo habrá terminado para él.

Quedaba que esperaran el resultado.

* * *

 **Con Koenma**

\- Creo que luchar contra las cuatro bestias sagradas fue demasiado para él.

Dijo el príncipe estando en su oficina y veía como Kuwabara estaría "a punto de ser derrotado".

\- Pero señor Koenma, si absorbe la energía espiritual de una persona, entonces no serviría la técnica de Yusuke.

Comentó Ogri.

\- Kurama ya peleo, no vi todo su poder, Hiei no es nada cooperativo con ellos y desconozco de lo que es capaz Misaki.

\- Oh oh...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el chiquillo.

* * *

 **De vuelta con los muchachos**

Byakko levantó a Kuwabara del cuello y riéndose.

\- Te voy a torturar hasta que mueras.

Le da un golpe y el muchacho de pelo anaranjado maldice por no hacer nada.

\- ¿A donde se fue tu espíritu de lucha? ¿Piensas darte por vencido?

En eso Kuwabara se le viene algo en su mente.

\- "Solo crece a lo ancho... Tal ves... Pueda tener otra oportunidad. No tengo tiempo para pensar, tengo que actuar."

Gotas de sudor caían desde su frente, inseguro pero determinado en acabarlo.

\- ¿Qué estas balbuceando? ¿Estas rezando antes de morir?

El tigre blanco seguía teniendo esa sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras.

Sacó lo último que le quedaba del arma espiritual.

\- Tu tiempo se ha acabado, ahora será tu fin.

Alzó uno de sus brazos para darle el golpe de gracia y Kuwabara vio esta oportunidad de contraatacar.

\- Ahora sabrás lo que es ¡ **Mi Espada Espíritu**!

Entonces creció una vez más la espada y la clavó en el estomago de Byakko.

\- ¡Detente Kuwabara!

Gritó Yusuke, pero fue ignorado y la luz destellante de la espada comenzó a desvanecerse, teniendo las manos vacías, cae de rodillas y después por completo.

\- ¡Kuwabara!

Ahora el tigre blanco se veía más gordo.

\- Quien se enoja, pierde. Fue un tonto al darme lo que quedaba de poder. En fin, será mejor que me coma su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Levantó uno de sus pies para aplastarlo, Yusuke iba a atacarlo con su pistola y el muchacho pelirrojo lo detuvo.

\- Algo le sucede a Byakko.

\- Mordió el anzuelo.

Dijo Misaki dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al monstruo que retrocedió y su panza se hizo más grande para que el chico caído vea lo que paso y se riera.

\- Eso es, justo como lo pensé.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La respuesta fue:

\- Comer es muy malo para la salud, en especial con el poder espiritual de hombres como yo.

Dijo el chico que era el turno de sonreír.

\- Kuwabara, no nos vuelvas a dar un susto.

Dijo Yusuke, aunque no fue directo. Byakko trató de agarrarlo, pero se detuvo por el dolor de estomago y después reventó.

\- ¡Eso es!

Ahora Yusuke podía estar orgulloso de su amigo.

\- Bien. La cantidad de energía espiritual de Kuwabara era mayor que la cantidad de poder que Byakko podía comer.

Comentó el pelirrojo.

\- Es increíble que esta bestia no veía su defecto de absorber poder. Que patético.

La chica de pelo marrón grisáceo se bufó de eso.

\- Es la peor comida descompuesta.

Pero Kuwabara interrumpió.

\- Esto no es asunto de risa. Estuve a punto de morir, necesito recuperar todo mi poder espiritual que perdí.

Los cuatro se acercaron.

\- Kuwabara ¿estas bien?

Preguntó Kurama.

\- Si descanso un momento, estaré bien.

Respondió.

\- No tenemos tiempo para descansar, aún tenemos que derrotar a dos bestias más.

Le recordó el detective, pero en eso sonó el comunicador.

\- _Yusuke, habla Botan desde el mundo humano. Cambio._

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el detective en tanto el chico de pelo anaranjado escuchó una voz femenina familiar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es la linda Botan?

\- ¿Cómo es que nos dijo al principio que necesitaba un momento para descansar y ahora esta motivado por escuchar a Botan?

Misaki tenía una gota de sudor sobre una de sus sienes.

\- Bueno, hay gente que es así: son motivados ya sea por algo o alguien.

Dijo simplemente Kurama con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Hmph, es un tonto.

Comentó Hiei.

\- Se deja llevar fácilmente, en eso no hay duda.

Concordó la chica al ver como el chico de pelo anaranjado le arrebató el comunicador al detective de pelo negro y trataba de hablar con Botan.

\- Se acabó la señal. El hombre que estaba buscando la esta persiguiendo ahora.

Consiguió de vuelta el comunicador.

\- Cállate.

Ahora querían comenzar a discutir.

\- Sigamos adelante.

Sin embargo, escucharon un rugido.

\- Eso es...

Quería que alguien la pellizcara.

\- No es posible.

\- Byakko sigue vivo.

El piso se estruendo detrás de ellos.

\- Vamos, deprisa.

No tardaron en correr y llegar al siguiente nivel del hasta detenerse en una torre para el pasillo, para escuchar una risa.

\- Me impresiona que hayan arriesgado su vida para enfrentarme.

\- Byakko ¿en donde estas?

Preguntó en voz alta Kuwabara.

\- Déjame reconocer tu valor e invitarte en mi salón del infierno

No sonaba lindo el nombre.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer?

Les preguntó burlonamente el tigre.

\- Eso es lo que quieres. Te seguiré a donde estés.

Entonces prosiguieron con su camino.

\- Que calor. La temperatura se esta elevando demasiado.

\- ¿A dónde se habrá ido ese tigre blanco?

Se preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Solo hay que averiguarlo. Andando.

La chica de pelo marrón grisáceo se adelantó unos pequeños pasos, seguida por los otros. Al poco momento, se encontraron con un escenario.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Todos vieron abajo y había lava, Kuwabara rasgo parte de la manga de su uniforme, dejándola caer y ésta se quemó instantáneamente, sin dejar rastro.

\- Vaya.

\- Moriremos si caemos.

Ambos humanos se asomaban más que los tres demonios.

\- Que linda vista ¿no es verdad?

A uno pilares adelante de ellos se encontraba el tigre blanco, Byakko y se río.

\- Debajo de ustedes hay lava con acido concentrado para derretir sus huesos. El que sea valiente, que venga a enfrentarse conmigo.

Desafío el felino gigante cruzado de brazos superiormente.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Ahora te enfrentaras a mí!

Pero el detective le toca el hombro el chico de pelo anaranjado.

\- Yo soy quien esta peleando con él.

Le recordó.

\- Pero Kuwabara...

Los interrumpe el tigre.

\- No importa quien sea, no hay ninguna diferencia y el resultado será igual.

\- Ya cierra la boca, te dejare tan mal que no podrás regresar con vida.

Y ahora el demonio de pelo negro dice:

\- Kuwabara, no exageres. Lo has hecho muy bien, si dejas que Yusuke se encargue de él, podrás recuperar tu fuerza después.

Aconsejó Hiei.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? No es un juego de beisbol, en el que puedes cambiar jugadores cuando quieras; no puedo entregarle mis cosas a otro lanzador. Yo me hare cargo de una vez por todas.

Esa era su última palabra.

\- Eres un ser irracionable.

Ahora ya se dan cuenta de como es.

\- Cuando dice algo, no hay forma de convencerlo.

Les dice el detective.

\- Tu eres igual de necio como él, con razón son amigos.

\- En especial si se tratan de peleas.

Concuerdan Kurama y Misaki sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo?

Kuwabara da unos pasos adelante, molesto.

\- Ya cállate y prepárate, porque aquí voy.

Entonces salta al siguiente pilar, pero parte de esta se rompe. Afortunadamente se agarra de lo que queda.

\- ¡Kuwabara!

\- ¡Ten cuidado por donde pisas, torpe! ¡Podrías morir en la lava!

El chico de pelo anaranjado los ignoró.

\- Casi muero antes de pelear.

Yusuke le pregunta en voz alta:

\- Oye amigo ¿quieres que tome tu lugar?

\- Cállate, solo hace mucho calor.

Ahora ya estaba de pie, sin la camisa del uniforme.

\- Esta vez acabare contigo.

Una vez más alzó su brazo y volvió a aparecer el arma espiritual.

\- No tendrás escapatoria.

El tigre no se sintió intimidado, le divertía.

\- Te enseñare mi técnica secreta, por la cual me llaman "El Gran Byakko".

Ahora debía estar en alerta: Byakko pone sus manos sobre su cuello y algo brillante sale de su boca.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- La técnica secreta es...

Hasta los tres demonios no lo creían.

\- Esa es...

\- ¿Cómo es que...?

Dijo Misaki algo entrecortada.

Entonces la técnica se soltó.

\- ¡ **Meikoshoukaiha**!

Se dirigía al chico peleador.

\- Esto es muy facil para mi.

Sostuvo su espada como un bate de beisbol.

\- ¡Detente, no toques esa bola de luz!

Le advirtió el chico pelirrojo, y éste saltó a otro pilar no muy lejos, viendo lo que pasaba si no le hubiera hecho caso a Kurama.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Byakko le respondió soltando una carcajada:

\- Eso fue Meikoshoukaiha, el grito de batalla que convierte todo lo que toca en cenizas.

\- Demonios.

Maldijo Kuwabara.

\- He escuchado de una aparición que puede crear una bola capaz de destruir moléculas, pero nunca pensé que fuera Byakko.

Recordó Hiei.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no podrá hacer nada?

Preguntó el detective respecto a la situación.

\- Si, al tocarla quedas eliminado. Lo único que te queda es huir.

Miró el demonio de pelo negro sobre su hombro.

\- No puedes hacer nada ¿verdad?

Entonces el demonio tigre blanco aprovechó para acabar con su enemigo, pero el muchacho siempre se salvaba al estar en otro pilar en tanto las otras se destruían, no podía distraerse en ningún momento y cuando estaba a unos metro del tigre.

\- Eres un tonto.

Aparecieron como unas agujas en su puño, lanzándolas y le causaron daño a Kuwabara.

\- ¡Kuwabara! ¿estas bien?

Éste no contestó.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo, no?

\- Tonto ¿acaso no te fijaste bien?

Ambos ahora sonreían con querer matar al otro.

\- ¡Ha! No te lo imaginas. Ya te deje lisiado una vez.

\- Hablas mucho, pero estas herido. Quiero saber ¿Cómo vas a pelear con un cuerpo tan dañado?

\- Ya estoy harto de como hablas. No estaré contento si no acabo contigo con mis propias manos.

Tenía los puños apretados.

\- Parece que no entiendes lo que esta sucediendo. Mira a tu alrededor.

Y el muchacho estaba algo confuso.

\- ¿Crees que estaba atacando al azar? Acabo de destruir todos tus puntos de apoyo y no te queda otra más que atacarme, y peor aún: solo tienes un camino para llegar a mí ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?

Kuwabara no quería suponer lo que pasaría.

\- Cuando destruya ese pilar con la plataforma, no podrás alejarte de donde estas. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a ser asesinado.

Volvió a soltar una risa entre dientes, Kuwabara movió su pie izquierdo arrastrándolo, pero su única salida fue destruida antes que pudiera moverse.

\- Lo siento, no llegaste a tiempo ¿ahora te rindes o estas tan asustado que ni siquiera puedes hablar?

Ahora quería Yusuke buscar una manera de ayudarlo.

\- Hiei, vayamos a ayudarle.

Dijo el pelirrojo a su compañero.

\- No hay otra opción.

Estaba de acuerdo el demonio más bajo.

\- Esperen un momento.

Los detuvo la única chica y la miraron de lado.

\- No hay que involucrarnos en esto, Kuwabara no lo aprobaría si entran ahí.

\- Si no hacemos nada, entonces él estará muerto. Por eso hay que ir.

Protestó Kurama.

\- Nos lo ha advertido: si nos metemos, nos podría dar golpes. Hay que respetar su petición.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón!

Escuchan al muchacho de pelo anaranjado sin verlos.

\- Esta es mi pelea, no se atrevan a ayudarme. Si se acercan, los voy a acosar por el resto de su vida.

Una amenaza hasta para sus compañeros.

\- Ese grandísimo necio sigue diciendo tonterías.

Kurama preguntó al detective:

\- Yusuke, ¿tienes alguna idea?

\- Hmph, no tiene ninguna.

Respondió Hiei por el detective.

\- No me preocupa que se acerquen disfrutemos la pelea.

Esta vez le tocó reírse a Kuwabara, lo que le desagrado al tigre demonio, pero no se lo demostró.

\- Entonces lo disfrutare cuando te vayas al infierno.

Entonces su grito surgió.

\- "No dejare que nada me detenga."

Pensó el contrincante medio sonriente.

\- ¡Muere!

El momento que llegaría.

\- ¡Saldrá volando!

Exclamó Kurama.

El espadachín saltó de su lugar, pero...

\- ¡Caerá a la lava!

Kurama exclamó, sin embargo, Kuwabara puso energía sobre una de sus manos.

\- ¡Hahaha! Estuvo cerca, tal ves cinco metros más.

Quería burlarse más, pero no pudo porque el chico de pelo anaranjado hizo algo con su energía para dirigirse al tigre, que lo tenía enfocado en su iris y pupila, sin poder creer que lo lograra hasta darle un golpe en la cara.

\- "Uso su espada espíritu como una garrocha."

\- "Me da gusto poder golpearte."

Cada uno con sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Vamos al otro mundo juntos!

Y ambos caen, Byakko cayó más pronto al liquido concentrado.

\- ¡Kuwabara!

Ahora solo "quedaban" cuatro, estupefactos de que su amigo muriera.

\- No... Kuwabara...

Le costaba trabajo darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Eres un torpe!

Cayó de rodillas y quería romper en llanto.

\- Eres un torpe.

Volvió a decir.

\- No ganas nada con morir. Nada.

Pero en ese momento de silencio, escuchan una voz.

\- ¡Oigan!

Ven algo que estaba colgando cerca en un pilar.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!

Vieron que Kuwabara se sostenía de la venda que estaba en su cintura, pidiendo ayuda a sus amigos.

\- Es en verdad un grandísimo idiota, por darnos un gran susto.

Dijo Misaki con un suspiro y poniendo una mano en su frente.

\- Esta vivo.

Ahora Yusuke esta tranquilo, hasta Koenma y Ogri.

\- Me asustaste, grandísimo tonto. Pensé que habías muerto.

Ahora se encontraban con Kuwabara, viendo como luchaba por llegar arriba.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso.

\- Ya moriste una vez, y usamos el mismo truco en la siguiente batalla, podremos vencer a los demás.

Hiei tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

\- Los otros no creo que sean tan tontos ¿o si?.

Comenta la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo.

\- Ya cállense, no voy a pasar por el mismo error otra vez. Oigan ¿qué están esperando? Ayúdenme ahora mismo.

Lo exigió.

\- Pero nos advertiste que si te ayudábamos, nos acosarías siempre.

\- Así es, por eso no te ayudaremos a subir.

Le recordaron el detective y el chico pelirrojo.

\- No se hagan tontos, eso era otra cosa. Misaki, por favor ayúdame.

Le rogó a la chica.

\- Perdón, no sé si hacerlo a menos que lo digas en serio.

Estaba indecisa, recordándole una situación del pasado.

\- Muchachos, nos quedaremos sin uno. Eso significa que trabajaremos más.

Miró a los tres.

\- Esperen ¿qué pasara conmigo?

No le hicieron caso al principio.

Ahora solo les falta dos bestias más, ¿o acaso alguien más peleara?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olviden de dejar un review.**

 **Ahora viene una de mis batallas favoritas del anime con las Cuatro Bestias. Misaki no se quedara atrás, se los aseguro.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. La Batalla de Hiei

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén bien en a donde quiera que van. Aquí les traigo uno de mis episodios de tantos favoritos del anime. Aún sigo amando mucho Kurama, pero admiro a Hiei.**

 **El anime original y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, pero Misaki es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke y compañía se adentran más en el Castillo Laberinto, hasta que se topan con la segunda bestia, Byakko. Kuwabara lucha arduamente contra él, hasta que logró ser el vencedor; sin embargo, más insectos se están apoderando del Mundo Humano, Yusuke tiene que destruir la Flauta lo más pronto posible o será demasiado tarde._

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 _La Batalla de Hiei_

\- Señor Koenma, lo lograron.

Comentó Ogri al chico sentado en su escritorio.

\- ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Kuwabara es muy fuerte, y puede ser un detective.

Siguió con la propuesta.

\- Ahora solo les queda dos bestias por vencer ¿verdad, señor?

\- Si, pero no tenemos información sobre ellos y no sé cual sea su fortaleza.

Entonces miró a su asistente.

\- ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano?

Se le encendió el foco al ogro.

\- Casi lo olvido, encontré este libro cuando estábamos en la sala de juntas el otro día. Tiene sobre las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Entonces buscó la pagina donde estaba sobre las bestias, pero descubrió que era un libro de cocina y le mando un castigo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

El grupo de Yusuke corrían escaleras arriba, pero...

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?

La sorpresa era que había muchas puertas.

\- Este debe ser de uno de los muchos laberintos del castillo.

Comentó Hiei.

\- ¿Un laberinto?

Kurama agrega:

\- También he oído de eso: los laberintos son trampas mortales. Son muy peligrosos, solo hay una puerta que lleva al salón en lo alto del castillo. Y desde hace tiempo, nadie ha logrado salir con éxito.

\- Significa eso que no hay marcha atrás. Un error y todos podríamos morir ¿cierto?

Dijo Misaki, lo que Kurama asintió en tanto los dos humanos ahora se estaban preocupando un poco.

\- Oye Kuwabara ¿qué puerta debemos elegir?

Preguntó el detective y luego ven las puertas que están esperando a ser abiertas, y todo quedó en silencio por el momento. Kuwabara miraba de un lado a otro y en eso ve algo en una puerta.

\- "Que espíritu tan poderoso."

Pensó él.

\- Debemos tomar la segunda puerta.

Dijo finalmente el muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

\- Muy bien, andando.

Indicó Yusuke.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?

Preguntó el demonio de pelo negro, lo que Kuwabara dijo al acercarse a la puerta.

\- Lo creas o no, siento una cantidad enorme de poder espiritual en el laberinto. Solo confíen en mi.

Y la abre, entonces algo lo espanta.

\- ¡Aaaahhh! Un ratón.

Se cae por detrás, la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo se ríe discretamente, pero Yusuke no lo hacía discretamente.

\- Kuwabara, no te tomas las cosas en serio ¿verdad?

* * *

 **En otro lugar del castillo**

\- No puedo creer que hayan elegido la puerta correcta. Uno de ellos debe tener una gran inspiración, están usando el pasaje más corto y fácil hacia nosotros

Dijo Suzaku al ver la bola de cristal.

\- Claro que me refiero a Dragón Azul, Murugu y a mí.

Dragón Azul estaba de rodillas.

\- Descuida Suzaku, Genbu y Byakko eran bestia menores. Yo los matare, eso no significa ningún problema para mí.

En el mundo humano, las cosas empeoraban y más gente seguía estando infectada.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke**

Los muchachos subieron todas las escaleras y están parados frente a una puerta que tenía estatuas de dragones.

\- Esta puerta es muy llamativa.

Comentó Hiei.

\- Debe ser el... salón del Dragón Azul. Siento que emana un poder espiritual muy poderoso.

Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Si, yo también lo siento.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que no esto será algo interesante.

Dice Misaki con una media sonrisa, hasta que los interrumpió un sonido extraño dentro de la habitación y se abre por si sola.

\- Este poder es muy fuerte.

Todos miran de diferentes lados.

\- Ese poder es el que emanando de su cuerpo.

Pero escuchan una voz.

\- Suzaku esta muy molesto porque ustedes están provocando una pelea, pero el juego termino.

\- ¿De donde proviene esa voz?

Preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Dragón Azul, ¿juegas a las escondidas? ¡no nos hagas esperar! ¡Sal de una vez!

Entonces una ráfaga algo congelante apareció, bloqueando la vista del equipo, pero Misaki con un movimiento de la mano, despejó el camino y ahí estaba él: parecía como un hombre con bigote y barba, pero tenía piel verde pálido, con un traje chino y un gorro en la cabeza.

\- ¿Así esta mejor?

Preguntó Dragón Azul.

\- Es enorme.

\- Es su última oportunidad para irse: al enfrentarse a mí, no tendrán oportunidad y sufrirán.

Luego el Dragón se río.

\- No solo es enorme, también es arrogante.

Comentó Yusuke.

\- Supongo que están rogando por sus vidas cuando les de su merecido.

Y la única chica dice, cerrando sus ojos:

\- Entonces deberías advertirle también al invitado que vendrá justo ahora.

El dragón abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sin cambiar su postura.

\- A nosotros no nos gustan las visitas.

Los otros cuatro se detuvieron, a excepción de ella que miraba de la esquina de sus ojos hacia las puertas.

\- "Oigo pasos. Aunque sea una humana por el momento, puedo tener el oído agudo como un lobo común y corriente."

Se dice en mente en tanto los otros seguían confundidos.

\- ¿Qué significa ese ruido?

Preguntó Kuwabara, Hiei ahora lo percata.

\- Viene del mismo lugar de donde llegamos.

Voltea hacia atrás, y los demás hacen lo mismo. Grande fue su sorpresa que quien entró a la sala era un viejo conocido.

\- Ayúdame.

Dijo el tigre, que estaba con quemaduras.

\- Es Byakko.

Todos se apartan cuando Byakko camina hacia adelante.

\- Ayúdame por favor, Dragón Azul.

Cada vez se acercaba lentamente hacia su "amigo".

\- Dame algo de tu poder espiritual, y te lo pagare.

Le propuso.

\- ¡No puede ser! Esta vivo.

\- Esto es increíble.

Pero el dragón dijo:

\- Tonto, eres una desgracia para nosotros.

El tigre blanco se detuvo por lo que le dijo.

\- Ya no eres requerido, ya no nos sirves para nada.

Se pone en posición de ataque.

\- ¿¡Qué me vas a hacer?! ¡No! ¡Detente, por favor!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡ **Ma-tou-tou-ryuu-ken**!

Y lanza su ataque.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Kuwabara lo rompe.

\- Lo... congelo.

Entonces Dragón Azul decapita al congelado tigre y solo quedaba tirada la cabeza, para después regresar a su lugar.

\- ¿No pudieron ver lo que hice, verdad? Reduje a 0 grados el aire más cercano a su cuerpo, más de cien veces.

Explicó brevemente.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza matar a la gente de tu mismo bando?

Eso hizo que la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo tuviera una imagen retrospectiva.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Se vuelve a tropezar con un cadáver y la persona que estaba con ella trataba de levantarla, pero esa persona se percató de que alguien se acercaba corriendo para matarlas de inmediato y cuando estaba cerca de apuñalarla, otro lo recibió: en su pecho._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Preguntó la loba que estaba parada._

 _\- Naomi... Protege a Yuuki... Alguien como ella... No... debe... morir a... manos... de... Yo..ko..._

 _Y esa persona muere frente a Naomi, y su sangre se derramó a sus pies, para después acabar con el intruso, hasta descuartizarlo y Misaki se incorporo._

 _\- Naomi ¿estas bien?_

 _Pero seguía de espaldas y dice en voz baja fría._

 _\- Debería darles vergüenza si alguien de su propio bando los mata._

 _Hasta Misaki sintió escalofríos._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- "Un sinvergüenza que mate a los que están de su lado."

Pensó Misaki, vio que Byakko se le entrecortaron las palabras y muere al escupir sangre.

\- No necesito a los débiles, las bestias débiles son basura.

Y Dragón Azul le escupe en la cara al fallecido tigre, que tenía una lagrima que no se derramo.

\- Ni siquiera sienten el afecto entre ellos. El poder de querer conquistar es la única cosa que los conecta.

Comentó el chico pelirrojo.

\- Fue mi enemigo hace tiempo, pero ahora siento lastima por él. Derrotare a ese sujeto en el nombre de Byakko.

Se ofreció Kuwabara.

\- Estoy muy molesto, voy a matarlo.

Pero fue interrumpido el detective.

\- Espera Yusuke.

El chico voltea a ver a Hiei.

\- Guarda la ira para el final, guárdala para la pelea contra Suzaku.

Todos se le quedaron viendo en tanto el demonio de pelo negro dio unos pasos hacia el dragón.

\- ¿Eres el primero en morir, Hiei?

Él no contestó, por unos instantes vio desde la esquina de su ojo la cabeza de Byakko, por lo que se quitó su abrigo negro de cuello blanco y la puso sobre la cabeza del tigre. Dragón Azul se rio de eso.

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso? No me digas que sientes lastima por él. Los sujetos despiadados como tu no son menos salvajes que nosotros ¿no crees?

Concluyó el dragón.

\- Nunca había visto a Hiei así.

Yusuke volteó la cabeza hacia Kurama.

\- Antes hubiera tratado a Byakko de esa manera como él, pero Hiei vio lo que hizo Dragón Azul y no esta de acuerdo con eso. Parece que Hiei no sabe bien como sentirse ahora.

Comentó Kurama sin dejar de mirar al demonio bajito.

\- Solo hay una cosa que es segura.

Misaki se unió a la conversación.

\- Hiei esta rodeado de una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, y lo esta demostrando en la pelea contra las bestias sagradas.

Y nadie dijo nada más en tanto veían a su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué un sujeto despiadado como tu se volvería loco? Es posible que estés convirtiendo en el verdadero tu. Puedes postrarte y clamar ayuda.

Dijo arrogantemente y se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Serás tu el que clame.

Respondió él.

\- Hiei ¿por qué sonríes? ¡Odio las sonrisas de los débiles como tú!

Entonces lanza energía espiritual en una ráfaga de viento, pero Hiei la desvía de frente suyo con la espada y los otros apenas podían cubrirse. La ráfaga se partió en dos y causaron dos agujeros en la paredes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Se preguntó el muchacho de pelo anaranjado algo sorprendido y confuso al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!

Se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Usara su técnica!

Advirtió Yusuke.

\- ¡ **Ma-tou-tou-ryuu-ken**!

Lanza su puño adelante, pero Hiei salta hacia atrás suyo.

\- Había olvidado que eres muy rápido, pero veamos cuanto tiempo puedes seguir así ¡muere!

Volvió a lanzar su puño, pero Hiei siempre lo esquivaba en cada lugar que el dragón le apuntaba: ya sea por el piso o por las paredes.

\- El salón se esta cubriendo de hielo.

Dijo el detective.

\- No solo el salón.

Los otros tres ven a Kuwabara cruzándose de brazos y con hielo en su cabello.

\- Todos nos vamos a congelar.

\- Rayos.

\- Lo alcanzó.

Comentaron Kurama y Misaki en cuanto vieron sobre la situación de Hiei: una de sus piernas se congeló.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Haz el favor de no asustarme.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el chico pelirrojo.

\- Esperen. Observen muy bien: Hiei falló por unos milímetros.

Y Misaki estaba algo tranquila, pero no iba a demostrar el pánico. Hiei estaba de una sola rodilla frente a su enemigo que se estaba burlando.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estas listo para pedir perdón, Hiei?

El demonio solo frunció el ceño.

\- Ya es muy tarde, no puedes cambiar tu destino por más que lo intentes.

Y ahora soltaba más poder congelante.

\- ¡Muere!

\- ¡Cuidado, Hiei!

Entonces el demonio de pelo negro se impulsó con su espada hacia adelante.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!

Exclamó Dragón Azul.

\- "Estará equivocado."

Pensó Misaki al tener una media sonrisa satisfactoria al ver el resultado: Hiei volvió junto con los demás, pero con uno de sus brazos congelado y su otra pierna, eso les preocupo a los otros.

\- Esta vez te salvaste, pero la siguiente será la única.

Pero...

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

Le preguntó el Dragón Azul.

\- No puedes lastimarme con un poder muy pobre para hacer hielo.

Informó Hiei sonriendo un poco en tanto su brazo y sus piernas volvieron a la normalidad.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué esta pasando? Lo intentare de nuevo ¡te daré el golpe final!

Estaba determinado, pero la única chica de pelo marrón grisáceo comentó:

\- ¿Estas seguro de que podrás?

Al mismo tiempo que sangre brotó en la frente del dragón y eso lo notó.

\- No hay otra oportunidad.

Entonces se comienza a fragmentar y después desaparece.

\- ¿En qué momento lo cortó?

Preguntó Kuwabara, medio confundido.

\- Cuando se acercó al Dragón Azul.

Respondió ella y Yusuke se aproxima al demonio bajito.

\- Yo tampoco pude verlo, Kuwabara. Solo pude notar el primer golpe, pero apuesto que Misaki lo noto.

Comentó el chico pelirrojo y va hacia Hiei como Misaki lo sigue.

\- Ahora tengo una nueva opinión de él.

Y es el último en llegar mientras Hiei guarda su espada en la funda.

\- Bien hecho, Hiei. Superaste su poder.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- Hiei, ¿puedes decirnos cuantas veces lo cortaste?

Preguntó Kurama con algo de curiosidad y la única respuesta fue:

\- Dieciséis veces.

Yusuke dijo con algo de decepción:

\- Solo alcance a ver ocho o nueve cortes, pero no vi los demás.

\- No te preocupes Yusuke, yo solo pude ver ace de luz cortando el aire.

Kuwabara se encorvó un poco.

\- Yo solo pude ver cuando lo derrotó.

Entonces el detective dirigió su mirada a la chica.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Misaki? ¿Pudiste alcanzar a ver todos los cortes?

Ella lo vio por un segundo y se puso a meditar.

\- ¿Y bien?

Se estaba impacientando un poco Kuwabara.

\- Tal vez si, pero sería un dolor de cabeza tener que explicarles.

Ambos chicos humanos cayeron al piso al oír eso, pero se reincorporaron rápidamente.

\- Vaya, si que eres bueno. Si volviera a pelear contigo, tal vez perdería como lo advertiste.

Se llevó el detective una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Tu crees?

Se volteó para ir por su abrigo.

\- Que extraño, pensé que iba a decir "por supuesto".

Kurama intervino.

\- Esta pasando por una etapa de cambio.

\- ¿Qué?

Misaki dijo:

\- Hiei se esta pareciendo a ti, Yusuke. En carácter.

Él mira al demonio de pelo negro que levanta su abrigo y la cabeza de Byakko se desvanece.

* * *

 **En otro lugar del castillo**

Suzaku veía lo que paso en la bola de cristal y la destroza con una de sus manos.

\- Tontos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos con nuestras propias manos.

Dijo él molesto y en eso llega Murugu.

\- Señor Suzaku.

Mira hacia atrás.

\- Murugu ¿eres tu?

Ella dice:

\- Por su rostro, me imagino que las otras tres bestias fallaron.

Ella se ríe, cubriendo su boca con una de sus alas.

\- Cállate tonta ¿encontraste algo sobre Yusuke Urameshi?

Preguntó.

\- ¡Ah, si! Encontré algo muy importante sobre él, pero antes debe observar lo que esta pasando en el Mundo Humano.

La sigue y en una gran pantalla el ave dijo:

\- Encontré el punto débil de ese chico.

Y le muestra una persona.

\- Te escucho.

Explica Murugu brevemente.

\- Ella es Keiko Yukimura, amiga de Yusuke Urameshi.

\- ¿Acaso es su novia?

Preguntó él.

\- Algo parecido, es como su Talón de Aquiles del chico.

Agregó ella y se rio.

\- De acuerdo, haremos que todos los hombres infectados del Mundo Humano se reúnan en la escuela. Vamos a hacer que corran, su sangre roja será como una ofrenda para mí; voy a hacer que se arrepientan de venir aquí y les voy a enseñar el cuerpo de una chica asesinada. El telón se ha abierto

* * *

 **Mientras que en el Mundo Humano**

Botan seguía corriendo de los infectados y le informaba a Koenma lo que sucedía, y de pronto cae hacia adelante, rodeada de ellos trató de defenderse repartiendo batazos, pero aquello seres cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron a otro lugar.

\- Van hacia la escuela de Yusuke.

A Botan le parece sospechoso, así que corre hacia la escuela.

Mientras que Keiko estaba hablando con el señor Iwamoto sobre los exámenes y Yusuke, pero después de eso un insecto se mete en el oído de aquel hombre y lo transforma en otro.

Cuando Keiko estaba lista para irse a casa, la puerta se abrió y vio a Iwamoto entrar, no entendía que le pasaba, pero él se le acercaba amenazadoramente y al romper el cristal de la ventana, ella corre hacia afuera, gritando.

\- Si no escuchas a tus profesores, será mejor que mueras.

Iwamoto se rio y levantaba su mano ensangrentada.

\- "Sus ojos se veían diferentes, ¿qué le sucedió?"

Se preguntó en mente la chica al salir del colegio, pero se detuvo al ver que había más gente contaminada esperando en la reja, ella corrió de un lado y los otros la seguían.

Suzaku veía lo que pasaba mientras tocaba la flauta y Murugu solo se recargaba en él y disfrutaba la melodía.

* * *

 **De vuelta con el equipo**

Kuwabara se detuvo y eso lo notaron los otros.

\- ¿Kuwabara, qué sucede?

Preguntó el detective.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Me preocupa lo que pasa en la ciudad, espero que no haya problemas allá.

Comentó el muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

\- No podemos saber con certeza como pasa el tiempo, estando en esta ciudad de Fantasmas y Apariciones.

Dijo Kurama.

\- Vamos, solo debemos vencer a un enemigo y ya.

Recordó Hiei el número de enemigos que quedaba, pero Misaki interrumpió diciendo algo que tenía en mente:

\- Tengo un nudo en el estomago, tal vez Suzaku sea el último, pero tengo el instinto de que debe haber alguien más.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Misaki?

Preguntó Yusuke.

\- Solo es mi instinto, pero espero no equivocarme. Solo continuemos.

Y volvieron a correr.

\- "¿Será que algo terrible le este pasando a Keiko?"

Esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Yusuke.

¿Podrán llegar a tiempo?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pongan en los review que les pareció. Ahora solo queda una bestia... Bueno, serán en realidad dos. Adivinen quién será la oponente para Misaki.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre la pelea de Misaki, pueden mandármelo en los review o en Mensaje Privado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Suzaku, la última bestia

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante. Y ya tengo el oponente perfecto para Misaki.**

 **Pongan en los review si quieren que ponga el rescate de Yukina, y que quieren que haga Misaki.**

 **El manga original (anime) y sus personajes son de Yoshihiro Togashi, pero Misaki es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke y los otros siguen adentrándose en el Castillo Laberinto después de otra batalla con las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. El siguiente fue el Dragón Azul, Hiei lo enfrenta y gana la batalla sin ningún problema grave. Sin embargo, la situación en el Mundo Humano se volvía más critica, ya que Suzaku tocó la flauta para que hombres infectados por los insectos se juntaran en la secundaria Sarayashiki y fueran tras Keiko._

 _¿Podrá lograrlo Yusuke?_

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Suzaku, la última bestia_

\- ¡Vamos, deprisa!

Les decía Yusuke a los otros sin dejar de correr.

Rayos aparecían, iluminando el cielo. Se detienen.

\- Ahi esta.

Comentó el detective.

\- El último debe estar escondido en esa torre.

Dijo Hiei.

\- ¡Muy bien, andando!

Siguieron.

\- Tengo el presentimiento que alguien más estara ahí.

Fue el turno de la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Preguntó Kuwabara.

\- Digamos que es un instinto.

Fue lo único que dijo.

\- "Quiero destrozar a un plumifero."

Se dijo en mente, sin que nadie lo notara.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Humano**

Keiko estaba siendo aprisionada por tres hombres infectados, Iwamoto era uno de ellos, pero pudo escapar por un pelo y corre a una esquina de la escuela, y unas manos la atrapan para meterla a los arbustos, Botan le cubre la boca para que no la oyeran y ve como pasan de largo.

\- Pero ¿quién eres tu?

Preguntó Keiko al verla a la mensajera.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron, Keiko?

Ahora la chica de pelo azul claro ignoró lo primero.

\- Si... Pero necesito que me expliques lo que esta pasando.

La chica saca el comunicador de su bolsillo y trata de comunicarse con el detective.

Yusuke abre su comunicador.

\- Si, aquí estoy.

La imagen de ambas chicas aparece, y eso casi le mata de sorpresa (aunque no notó a Keiko).

\- Dime que sucede.

Pidió una explicación el detective.

\- Estoy escondida cerca de tu escuela con Keiko.

Los muchachos se detuvieron.

\- _No hay duda de que buscan a Keiko._

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

La chica de pelo azul volteaba para verificar que ninguno de los hombres infectados las encontraran.

\- Son unos seres despiadados.

Dijo Kuwabara.

\- _Por favor, solo tienes que conseguir la flauta en cuanto antes._

Y se cuelga la comunicación, por más que Yusuke le gritaba, no había respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestan?

Misaki frunció el ceño un poco.

\- Tal ves estan escapando de los que estan infectados.

Comentó.

\- ¡Debemos regresar pronto o Keiko va a...!

Sin tener que terminar su oración, continuaron.

* * *

 **Con Koenma**

\- Botan, debes proteger a Keiko de cualquier peligro.

Dijo el chiquillo, poniendo un pie en su escritorio.

\- _Entendido._

Respondió la mensajera.

\- ¡Esos sujetos son tan viles y malvados!

Apretó sus puños y refunfuñaba.

\- Ciertamente.

Concuerdo Ogri.

\- No me atrevería a pedirle disculpas a Yusuke si le pasara algo a Keiko. Tenemos que conseguir la flauta lo antes posible. Esta misión es muy peligrosa.

Se sienta y después busca con la mirada el control remoto, pero había documentos sobre el escritorio, cuando lo encontró su asistente ya cambió de canal.

Aunque no eran los únicos que veian a Yusuke y los otros.

Murugu aterriza en el asiento de su amo.

\- Parece que su expresión ha cambiado ¿verdad?

Comentóo el ave.

\- Así es, han perdidoel control de la situación. Quiero ver su expresión cuando le muestre el cadaver de Keiko.

Dijo Suzaku, lo que hizo reir a ella.

\- Para esa ocasión especial, debemos evitar que Yusuke y los demás entren al salón antes que llegue la chica.

El ave sabe a lo que se refiere.

\- Si. Los hombres cultivados los van a detener.

\- También pensé en eso.

El líder rie entre dientes.

* * *

 **De vuelta con los otros**

\- Esa torre se ve muy tenebrosa.

Comentó el chico de pelo anaranjado cuando truenos se escuchaban.

\- El enemigo debe estar en el piso superior.

Dijo Kurama.

Se detuvieron al ver que algo venía hacia ellos: no era uno, sino muchos que caminaban como zombies (hombres cultivados: piel verdosa y cabello que parecian algas.)

\- ¿Quiénes son esos?

Nadie respondió.

\- Yusuke, son muchos. Tardaremos una eternidad en acabar con ellos.

Ahora Kuwabara se preocupó por la situación.

\- Es verdad, no podremos avanzar si peleamos contra todos.

Dijo el chico pelirrrojo.

\- No sienten el dolor ni las heridas. Esos sujetos son como zombies.

Agregó el demonio de pelo negro.

\- Quien este al mando de estos tipos, es un sujeto vil y despiadado. Y por su culpa, Keiko esta en grave peligro.

Esto enojó al detective.

\- Malditos, los acabare de un solo golpe con mi bola espiritu ¡ya verán!

Pero siente una mano en su hombro y Kurama dice:

\- Calmate Yusuke, por favor.

\- Pero hay que acabar con ellos.

Protestó.

\- Si usas tu poder espiritual, todo será en vano.

Quiso hacerle entrar en razón.

\- No va haber otra forma de pasar, si no golpearlos a todos juntos.

Hasta que Hiei irrumpió en la discusión.

\- Si la hay.

Todos lo miran.

\- Hiei ¿estas seguro?

El demonio de pelo negro asiente y se abre da paso.

\- Miren esa ventana. Justo arriba.

Sigue su vista a donde decía.

\- Uno de nosotros puede entrar por ahí.

Yusuke replicó molesto:

\- Por favor Hiei, debes estar bromeando. ¿Cómo vamos a alcanzar esa altura?

\- Si claro. Sigue soñando enano.

Dijo Kuwabara.

\- Aún no has escuchado lo que planea, Kuwabara. Solo dejalo hablar.

Intervino Misaki.

\- Como dijo ella: se me ocurre una idea.

De nuevo, un rayo iluminó y un trueno se escuchó. Hiei dijo su plan y todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

\- No nos falles, Kuwabara.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- No los defraudare.

Entonces corre hacia los hombres cultivados, seguido de Kurama y los demás.

\- Urameshi, nunca practicamos alguna carrera, y no sé que va pasar. Pero estoy listo.

\- De acuerdo ¡yo también!

Respondió el muchacho de pelo negro.

A continuación, Kuwabara derriba parte de los cultivados y se detiene, para que Kurama subiera, luego Misaki y por último Hiei.

\- ¡Aquí voy!

Exclama Yusuke, subiendo uno a uno y saltó hacia la ventana, hasta que los otros bajaron y Kuwabara cae al piso.

\- Confiamos en ti, Yusuke.

Dijo Misaki en voz alta. Todos esperaron a que alcanzara la ventana. Afortunadamente, no cayó.

\- ¡Sí, lo logró!

Estaba feliz el muchacho de pelo anaranjado; el detective escaló sin problema la ventana para luego voltear hacia atras.

\- Kuwabara, Kurama, Misaki, Hiei muchas gracias, prometo que no les fallare.

Respondió.

\- ¡No te atrevas a perder, Urameshi! ¡Cuidate!

Alzó su mano Kuwabara, recibiendo un pulgar arriba de su amigo y se fue. Dejando ahora un problema menos.

\- Bueno... ¡ahora me divertire con ustedes!

Los hombres cultivados rodearon a los cuatro. Kuwabara golpeó a uno, Kurama utilizó su latigo de rosas, Hiei su espada y... por primera vez la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo se limitó a sonreir ligeramente.

\- Si se meten en mi camino, no me dejan opción.

Ella levanta su falda y saca algo: parecía como una daga, Kuwabara ve que ella esta en probblemas.

\- Misaki, allá voy. Te rescatare.

Trató de abrirse paso.

\- Tonto, ni siquiera conoces a Misaki.

Comentó el demonio de pelo negro.

\- ¿Qué acaso no ves que esta rodeada de estos tipos? Debe estar asustada.

Quiso razonar, pero el muchacho pelirrojo agregó:

\- Ella no es el tipo de chicas que se asustaría con facilidad.

Entonces nota algo en la mano de ella.

\- ¿Esa es una daga?

Preguntó el espadachín espiritual.

\- No es lo que aparenta ser.

A continuación, ve como ella lanza su "daga" a los hombres cultivados. Hasta que se pierde de vista.

\- ¿Ahora creen que estara bien?

Antes de que hiciera algo...

\- Aún no has visto nada sobre la forma en que pelea.

Ella luego abre de repente una de sus manos y esto hace que su arma se abra. Saca la otra debajo de la falda escolar y le apuñala a uno de los supuestos zombies, para después partirlo en dos cuando la otra se expande; extiende su mano libre y ahora estaba ocupada por eso.

\- Son abanicos.

Dijo Kuwabara, algo sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

\- Son tessen, abanicos de acero. No dejes que su forma de dagas te engañe.

Explicó Misaki y volvió al combate.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

Yusuke subía corriendo, sin esperar un momento.

\- "Keiko, resiste. Voy a salvarte."

Dijo en mente y llegó a una sala, viendo una pantalla en la que estabam Botan y su amiga de toda la infancia.

\- ¡No! ¡Keiko! ¡Botan!

Gritó al verlas evitar a otro sujeto infectado por los insectos, lo que le alivio, pero no duró mucho porque escuchó algo, vio la silueta de alguien que se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la luz. Era Suzaku: Era un hombre de cabello naranja rubio, su frente descubierta de en medio, con dos mechones en frente de color rojo que parecen como antenas, una diadema alrededor de su cabeza con una gema verde en medio y ojos morados. Llevaba un qipao rojo sin mangas con un cinturón morado, pantalones holgados blancos; zapatos rojos con brazaletes en los tobillos y en las manos; una bufanda en el cuello y una tela que flotaba alrededor.

\- ...Infeliz...

Dijo el detective, muy enojado.

\- Que linda canción ¿no es cierto?

Tenía una sonrisa confiada.

\- Pienso tocarla para el requiem de tu novia. Yo soy el líder de las cinco bestias, Suzaku.

Se presentó.

\- Y yo soy Murugu.

Dijo ella alterrizar en el hombro de su amo. Yusuke pudo entender lo último de la plumífera, pero estaba enfocado en derrotarlo.

\- No tendrás de ver estas imagenes más seguido. Mira como persiguen a tu novia.

Murugu se ríe.

\- Dame la flauta de los insectos en este momento. Si lo haces, solo te dejare gravemente herido.

Amenazó el detective.

\- ¿Y si es lo contrario?

Preguntó el líder.

\- ¡Entonces te matare!

Dio unos pasos el muchacho, sin querer esperar a estrangular a la bestia.

\- Dime Yusuke, ¿qué se siente ver a tu novia ser la victima principal en una película de terror?

La mensajera y amiga de la infancia corrían sin mirar atras.

\- Es realmente buena y su actuación es convincente ¿no piensas lo mismo?

El muchacho de pelo negro aprieta los puños.

\- Nunca... te lo perdonare.

\- ¿Ah si?

Yusuke se aproximó a él.

\- "Es veloz."

Se dice en mente Suzaku. En cuanto lo iba a golpear, notó algo.

\- "Se esta defendiendo con una sola mano."

No importaba que ángulo le golpeara, siempre sería bloqueado. En un momento, el líder de las bestias saltó y se quedó allí, dandole a Yusuke una oportunidad.

\- Estupido, ya no podrás cambiar de direción.

Vio que una luz se acrecentaba y sabía que vendría.

\- ¡Toma esto, maldito! ¡ **Reigan**!

Y soltó el disparo, pero Suzaku lo lanzó a otra dirección (un poco más y hubiera rostizado a Murugu... demonios), causando un gran agujero en el techo.

\- Eres muy poderoso.

Suzaku desciende al suelo, y sopla su mano por el humo que salía.

\- Me hubieras lastimado de gravedad, si hubieras tenido mejor puntería con tu técnica. Aún no se me quita lo entumido de mi brazo.

Sonrió.

\- "No puedo creerlo. Mi Reigan se volvió más poderoso después del entrenamiento con Genkaí y él lo esquivo."

Pensó el joven detective.

\- Señor Suzaku, ¿quiere que sostenga la flauta de los insectos por usted?

Preguntó la demonio plumifera.

\- No, esta bien así. Ahora comprendo su poder. Puede acabarlo con una sola mano.

Sonrió incredulamente la bestia de pelo rubio anarajado.

\- Eso es lo que crees.

Replicó Yusuke.

Nuevos rayos y truenos aparecieron.

\- Creo que este agujero me será útil.

Comentó después de una pausa, teniendo al detective confundido.

\- Aquí viene, el señor Suzaku usara el Trueno de la Oscuridad. Vas a morir.

Dijo la "sirvienta" en cuanto él alzó su mano, y un rayo cae en el líder, ilumninando el cuarto y Yusuke se cubre la cara.

\- No puede ser, esta sosteniendo el trueno.

\- ¿Estas listo?

La bestia se aproximó al detetcive, entre tanto salta Yusuke y lo sigue.

\- ¡ **Ankoku Raijin Ken**!

En cuanto se acercó, pensó haberlo esquivado, pero lo siguiente que supo es que se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Logró vencerlo, señor Suzaku!

Dijo emocionada Murugu, al lado de él.

\- "Apenas me rozó, pero siento como una corriente de voltaje me hubiera golpeado."

* * *

 **Con Koenma y Ogri**

\- ¿Viste eso Ogri?

Preguntó el príncipe Koenma, temblando y con la cara azul.

\- Así es.

Respondió.

\- Detesto estas cosas. Son horrorosas.

Miró a su asistente.

\- A mí tampoco me gustan.

\- No soporto verlos, me dan escalofriós.

Se calmó un poco para después comer lo que estaba en su escritorio, pero vorazmente.

\- ¿Cómo puede comer en una situación como esta?

\- Tengo que estar listo para animar.

Dijo Koenma con la boca un poco llena de comida, además del arroz.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea, Yusuke!

Exclamó.

* * *

 **De vuelta con el detective.**

Él se trata de incorporar, Suzaku se acerca de un lado.

\- Parece que estas protegido por un poder espiritual más fuerte de lo que pensé. Es la primera ves que un humano no muere con mi gran poder.

Comentó la bestia de pelo rubio anaranjado.

\- Y es un engreído.

Agrega la plumífera.

\- "Tengo que hacer algo para evitar que me golpee de nuevo."

Pensó alguna estrategia, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me has dejado impresionado con tu de lucha, pero en cuanto te pongas de pie, vas a estar a un paso más de la muerte. Así que ¿por qué no descansas y ves como matan a tu novia? Me quedare contigo cuando acabe la función.

Sugirió Suzaku.

\- Sigues soñando. Ella no es fácil de atrapar, no va a ser la proxima victima de un estupido guión que alguien escribió, solo para divertirse.

La bestia sonrió, y su "mascota" la cubrió con una de sus alas. A continuación, el detective se pone sus zapatos en las manos.

\- Y lo mismo digo... ¡Vamos, acercate!

La sonrisa se les esfumó a ambos por un momento, pero el líder se río un poco.

\- Tonto ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

Y ahora Muruguse rie, despegando a volar un poco alto (ya veras que pronto serás la cena de alguien).

\- ¿Piensas que las zuelas te van a aislar y prevenir que te afecte el poder del trueno? Eres un tonto. Es como defenderte de un cañon usando papel.

Se burló del muchacho.

\- ¡No esten tan seguros de eso!

Exclamó Yusuke.

\- El hombre es una criatura miserable... Yusuke Urameshi, siento pena por ti; frente a los poderes invencibles, el hombre pierde la fe y actua como un idiota ¡Voy a liberarte de esta pesadilla para siempre!

Y otro trueno cae ante Suzaku.

\- ¡Preparate!

Y se lanza hacia el joven humano.

* * *

 **Con Keiko y Botan**

Se encontraban arrinconadas con los infectados.

\- Estamos atrapadas.

Dijo Botan tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- Me siguen a mí, ¿no es así?

Entonces se le ocurre algo a Keiko.

\- Entonces... llamare su atención, mientras tu escapas.

\- Claro que no. No puedo irme de aquí sola y dejarte con ellos. Tengo que protegerte ¿entiendes?

Respondió la mensajera de pelo azul claro, con una ligera sonrisa en tanto ellos se acercaban.

\- Prefiero pelear contra ellos que retirarme como una cobrade.

Ahora era el turno de la chica pelo castaño oscuro de sonreir.

\- Sí, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Comentó.

\- Entonces, nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

De pronto algo les llama la atención a ambas: un extinguidor.

\- En verdad estamos pensando algo en común ¿no es así?

\- Ve por eso mientras yo llamó su atención.

Entonces la chica pelo castaño oscuro se dirige a otra parte del rincón, y abofetea a los que se les acercaban más, pero uno casi la iba a lastimar.

\- ¡Tomen esto!

Sino fuera por Botan que les regó del extintor y Keiko corrió.

* * *

 **De vuelta con nuestro detective favorito**

\- ¡Ha llegado tu hora, Yusuke Urameshi! ¡Descansa en paz!

Cuando Suzaku iba a atacar a Yusuke, las suelas de los zapatos lo protegieron, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Se preguntó Suzaku.

\- ¡Toma!

Y finalmente Yusuke golpeó a Suzaku; al mismo tiempo que Keiko le dio una bofetada al infectado del profesor Iwamoto, para salvar a la mensajera.

\- "Eso es imposible." Concentro su poder espiritual en el puño y luego lo usó como un muro protector; utilizó sus zapatos como una cortina para ocultarlo.

Entendió lo que pasó.

\- Tendrás que volver a escribir la historia.

Comentó Yusuke.

\- De ahora en adelante, solo vas a ver otro ataque.

Concluyó al poner su puño en frente y sonriendo.

Su contraataque comenzara, ¿podrá Yusuke vencer a Suzaku? ¿Que sucedera con keiko?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Pongan en los reviews que les pareció y si quieren que escriba la saga del detetctive espiritual (cuando aparecen los hermanos Toguro y Yukina). Pronto estará la pelea de Misaki contra cierto plumifero.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	12. Técnicas (Suzaku), Apariencia (Murugu)

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante, y por fin estara la pelea de Misaki, ya verán de quien se trata cuando lo lean.**

 **Misaki y su historia es de mi propiedad, pero el anime, manga y sus personajes son de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **Si no les gusta esta historia, entonces no la lean y respeten a los que sí.**

 **Bueno, ahora ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke entra a la torre gracias Kuwabara, Misaki, Kurama y Hiei, sin embargo, Suzaku tortura a Yusuke con imagenes de Keiko, siendo perseguida por seres humanos influenciados por los insectos. La batalla por la flauta de los insectos continua, ¿podrá Yusuke mantener la calma y vencer a Suzaku?_

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 _Las Técnicas Secretas de Suzaku y la apariencia de Murugu_

\- Es mi turno... ¡para atacar!

Dijo Yusuke en cuanto un trueno sonó, y su poder se formó en el puño, corre hacia Suzaku y le lanzas puñetazos, los cuales los bloquea con su brazo.

\- "Ahora veras."

Pensó la última bestia, pero se distrajó y la flauta estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos. Ambos estaban decididos a tenerla en sus manos, Suzaku aparece de repente detras del detective y le pega en la cara.

Yusuke no se contiene, con uno de sus pies hace tropezar a la bestia y lo compacta contra la pared, antes de que hiciera algo, recibió un choque electrico lo que hace que suelte a su oponente.

\- Me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad por querer arrebatarme la flauta. Esa chica te interesa ¿no?

En eso de nuevo la imagen de Keiko y Botan, huyendo.

\- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

Trataba de contener su enojo por lo que veia.

\- Date cuenta que las cosas en el mundo humano, esta a punto de dar un clímax. Regresemos a la realidad de éste lado de la pantalla: te libraste del último peligro, pero veamos como te libras del siguiente... por cierto, es dificil pelear contigo con una sola mano porque quieres quitarme la flauta.

En eso se acerca Murugu (ya tendrás alguien que te quiera cazar)

\- Suzaku, yo te cuido la flauta si quieres.

Se ofreció ella.

\- No puedo hacer eso, porque él tratara de atraparte, Murugu.

Dijo su razón.

\- Yusuke Urameshi, observa y empieza a temer, porque se acerca tu fin.

Se pone en posición para su siguiente movimiento.

\- Ankoku Yo ro Jin, es mi otra técnica.

Informó.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Humano**

El profesor Iwamoto lastima a Keiko con unas tijeras, Botan la llama para ocultarse en el cuarto donde tienen los artículos de limpieza.

Él rompe el cristal de la puerta y trata de abrirla usando la fuerza.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke**

\- No puede estar pasando, se esta multiplicando por 7.

Dijo Yusuke.

\- Esta es la técnica más avanzada y mejor dominada que tengo. La que me permite, hacer seis copias de mí.

Agregó.

\- ¿Podrás adivinar cual de nosotros es el verdadero Suzaku?

Lo interrogó uno de los clones.

\- Pero te diré que todos son yo ¡ **Ankoku Yo Ro Jin**!

* * *

 **Koenma y Ogri**

\- Yusuke ya tuvo problemas con un enemigo, pero ahora son más.

Comentó el ogro asistente.

\- Esta en desventaja... Hiei, Kurama, Misaki, Kuwabara ¿dónde estan ¿por qué tardan?

Dijo el gobernante.

* * *

 **Mientras con ellos cuatro**

Todos intentaban dar un paso en adelante de los hombres cultivados: Hiei atacaba con su espada, Kurama con látigo, Misaki con sus tessen (en un solo moviemiento, logra cortar a la mayoría en frente suyo) y Kuwabara los golpeaba.

\- ...Cielos, nunca vamos a salir de aquí.

Comentó el muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

\- Me preocupa Yusuke. Tenemos que ayudarlo pronto.

Dijo el pelirrojo, y Hiei solo asiente. Misaki estaba enfocada en otra que no presto atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor porque tenía los ojos cerrados y percibía algo (sus instintos de loba, oidos y olfato.)

\- "Hay algo que me distrae de la pelea, y es muy ruidoso. Tendré que ir a ver."

Y entonces ellos se aproximan al ejercito de los hombres de piel verde; en tanto los chicos del equipo estan distraidos, la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo usó una técnica.

* * *

 **Con Yusuke**

\- Ellos seis pelearan contra ti... te lo advertire otra vez: será mejor que no creas que estas copias no son imagenes, ni sombras. Todos son yo y tienen voluntad propia. Ahora ¡sufre las consecuencias de mis dos técnicas secretas!

Los seis clones saltaron y en las manos de cada uno, aparecía el relampago en forma de arco y flecha.

\- ¡ **Rikukokuan Kokuraikouha**!

Las flechas fueron lanzadas, Yusuke con su poder en los puños, evitó que le hicieran daño. Al principio pensó que había terminado, pero una flecha le llegó por detrás y recibió una descarga electrica.

\- Este es un relampago reforzado y con poder espiritual. Es tan fuerte, que puede romper un diamante. Me sorprende que evadido cinco rayos, porque un simple golpe puede ser fatal.

Los otros Suzaku se acercan detrás del original.

\- ...Tendre que hacerme cargo de todo.

En eso, se reincorpora un poco el detective, diciendole:

\- Dame la flauta de los insectos.

El líder de las bestias no cree lo que ve, se da la media vuelta y se encamina a él, molesto y le golpea.

\- Realmente es incomprensible. ¿De verdad te interesa esa chica? Ahora estoy ansioso por ver el momento en que muera.

En eso, Murugu vuela alrededor de ambos.

\- ¡Si! No puedo esperar ¡Jajaja!

Ahora Suzaku estaba sentado, mientras que dos de sus clones lo sostienen.

\- Prometeme que te comeras el corazón Keiko Yukimura. Si lo haces, limpiare tu alma y te convertiras en un espectro.

Le propuso al muchacho de pelo negro.

\- Te matare.

Contestó Yusuke.

\- No me gusta esa actitud, Yusuke Urameshi.

Le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tu mirada debería tener miedo, suplicando por tu vida.

Uno de ellos le agarra del cabello, para que mirara al original sonriendo y luego una descarga electrica invade al detective.

\- Esa es la cantidad exacta de electricidad para que te desmayes. Escucha mientras lloras de dolor.

Luego gira su asiento a la pantalla.

\- Mira a Keiko Yukimura. Estan en la última etapa del juego. Solo queda la desesperación, la puerta no resistira por mucho tiempo, en tanto tu estaras aquí observando.

Yusuke solo grita de dolor.

Se ve que ella y Botan estan atrapadas en el cuarto de limpieza y los que estan influenciados por los insectos tratan de forzar la puerta.

\- Eres muy afortunado, Yusuke Urameshi. Eres público, y al mismo tiempo eres el actor principal de esta tragedia. Deberías de darme las gracias.

\- "Si sigue así, me vencerá."

Pensó el muchacho.

\- La puerta del destino se ha abierto, y las chicas ya no tienen escapatoria. Lo único que pueden hacer las chicas es temblar de miedo y esconderse como gatitos asustados.

Comentó la bestia sin dejar de sonreir. La pantalla se ve que los humanos se acercan al closet que esta en el cuarto y con las escobas, golpean el closet.

\- ¡Keiko!

Exclamó el detective.

\- ¡Jajaja! Se quedó en el closet.

Se burló Suzaku. En los ojos de Yusuke, salieron las lagrimas.

\- No hay tiempo para el sentimentalismo. Yusuke Urameshi, ahora te toca morir.

\- Si, señor Suzaku. Matelo de un solo golpe.

Le anima su acompañante.

\- ¡Muere, Yusuke Urameshi!

Los otros cuatro Suzaku usan su energía para acabar con él, pero lo que la última bestia no sabía es que el ave fue empujada por una ventisca y no le dio tiempo de alertear, siendo compactada contra una de las paredes y se destruye. Todo le pareció algo rápido, porque un instante después aparece ante la plumifera Misaki.

\- ¡Sueltame! ¡Te ira mal si me tienes como prisionera y cuando le avise al amo Suzaku, estaras muerta en cuestión de segundos!

Le advirtió a la chica.

\- Entonces, tendré que hacerte callar de una manera u otra, cerebro de pajaro.

Habló Misaki, tratando de contener su hambre y en eso, Murugu forcejea para liberarse de su captora, y solo puede defenderse con sus patas, le iba a dar un zarpazo en la cara, pero solo le hizo un rasguño en uno de sus brazos.

\- Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer.

De pronto, algo evita su escape.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Se pregunta el ave.

\- Son barreras de viento: si tratas de luchar en salir de éstas, te empujan de vuelta o puedes lastimarte al sentir como la ventisca entra en tu cuerpo y puede asfixiarte.

Explicó ella.

\- Eres tan ingenua, puedo pasarlas desde lo alto. Ahora no podrás evitar que ayude a mi amo.

En vez de sentirse mal, la chica de pelo marrón se río entre dientes al ver que su oponente volaba.

\- ...Ahora vuelve en... tres... dos... uno.

Se escucha que alguien cae al suelo.

\- ¿Quién es la ingenua ahora?

Preguntó con un tono algo burlón.

\- Creo que tendré que matarte para volver a mi puesto.

Entonces se transformó al aparecer un tornado de plumas en el ave, que duró como unos momentos. En tanto las plumas desparecieron, Misaki casi quedó en shock al ver a su oponente: Murugu era baja, el cuerpo como si fuera de una adolescente (no es tan plana ni tan grande su pecho), su cara parecía el de una mujer joven (algo parecido a Sailor Galaxia del anime Sailor Moon, pero sin los labios amarillos.) Ojos grandes color rojo oscuro, cabello morado oscuro ondulado que llegaba hasta los omoplatos.

La vestimenta de ella consisitía en: una maxifalda larga color verde por fuera y amarillo por dentro con aberturas en ambos lados; leotargo blanco con cuello de tortuga sin mangas y tiene pequeñas plumas en éste, calentadores de piernas ajustados y con pulsera essclava de plata en forma de serpiente; mangas separadas y una bufanda que esta envuelta en los brazos de ella.

\- Por fin muestras tu verdadera apariencia. Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo seguirías huyendo.

Dijo la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo, sin emoción alguna.

\- Esto no se lo muestro a cualquiera, solo cuando hay enemigos poderosos.

Comentó sonriendo coquetamente y algo siniestra.

\- Veamos de que estas hecha, quinta bestia.

Y con eso, una nueva pelea empieza: Misaki desaparece de la vista de la muchacha de pelo morado, para luego aparecer detras de ella y golpearla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Murugu desvío su mano que llevaba el tessen cerrado, con su pierna izquierda (me inspire en algunos ataques de Swan de la película Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, pero son diferentes. Swan no es de mi propiedad). Luego, con su rodilla roza a su oponente, lo que causa que Misaki sea arrastrada hacia atras.

\- "¿Qué ocurrió? Falló por unos centímetros, pero sentí que me empujaron."

Se dijo a sí misma.

\- No creas que soy oponente fácil, si es por estar al lado del señor Suzaku, mataría al que se interponga.

Dijo la de pelo morado, en tanto una de sus manos cubrió su boca, riendo.

* * *

 **Koenma y Ogri**

Ellos veían como Yusuke sufría.

\- Si esto continua...

No pudo terminar su frase Koenma.

\- Aunque Yusuke sea un detective del Mundo Espiritual, es un humano. Supongo que era rival para Suzaku.

Comentó el asistente.

\- Si no obtenemos la flauta, entonces los habitantes del Mundo humano serán manipulados por los insectos y moriran.

Ogri imaginaba como los humanos se atacaban los unos a los otros, incluso el gobernante, pero dejaron atras ese pensamiento y volvieron a enfoncarse en lo principal.

\- ¿¡Eso ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo!? Tenemos que buscar una solución.

Fue su idea del niño.

\- Señor Koenma, creo que...

Él voltea a ver al ogro, curioso de lo que quiere decir.

\- Creo que cuando el rey Enma regrese...

Eso lo estaba asustando.

\- Cuando la misión fracase, y no pueda vencer a las bestias, entonces le dara más de mil nalgadas como castigo.

\- ¡Eso no me gusta nada!... que alguien me ayude.

Puso su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara seguían abriendo su paso de los hombres cultivados. En eso, el chico de pelo anaranjado se da cuenta de algo.

\- Oigan ¿donde esta Misaki?

Se detuvieron por un segundo y continuaron.

\- Debió ir hacia donde esta Yusuke.

Respondió Kurama.

\- "O tal ves algo hizo que sus instintos de lobo esten despertando."

Pensó Hiei.

\- Solo nos estamos cansando.

Comentó Kuwabara, para en ese momento ver la ventana por donde sus dos amigos entraron. Cerró su puño y energía espiritual brotó.

\- ¡Ha llegado el momento de usar mi poder! ¡Crece, **Espada Espiritu**!

Y ésta se convirtió en una garrocha, pero en vez de llegar a la cima, choca debajo de ésta. Aunque resbala poco a poco, se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Kuwabara, no estes jugando!

Exclamó el chico pelirrojo, haciendo que dicho muchacho mire hacia abajo.

\- Podemos entrar por aquí. Date prisa.

Y ambos compañeros entran, dejando a Kuwabara, con una cara de "¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?", abandonó la escalada y corre con los otros dos por las escaleras. Sin antes ser recibidos por las mismas criaturas en forma de hombre con piel que parecía provenir de plantas del mar.

\- Demonios, aquí vienen de nuevo.

Comentó el muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

\- ¡Kurama, Kuwabara! ¡Vamos!

Dijo el demonio de pelo negro, teniendo su espada en la mano. Y vuelven a atacarlos.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke**

\- Es inutil resistirse. Enviare tu cuerpo al Mundo Espiritual, y el Mundo de los Humanos será mío.

Dijo el líder de las bestias, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido.

\- "¿Hay alguien más aquí? Imposible, solo estamos Yusuke Urameshi y yo. A menos que provenga de..."

Vuelve a escucharlo y dirige su vista encima de su cabeza.

\- Murugu, ve a ver quien esta arriba.

Pero no recibió respuesta de su mensajera.

\- Inutil, ¿qué no entiendes?

No estaba en su lugar, y al buscarla notó una de las paredes que tenía un hoyo grande.

\- "¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?... eso no importa, ahora tengo otros asuntos importantes. "

Se enfocó en lo principal.

Mientras Yusuke sufría y perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos, pensaba que todo se acabó para él y la chica de su vida.

- _¡Estupido! No te rindas tan facilmente._

Oyó la voz de su maestra.

\- "Pero... Keiko esta..."

Ella le respondió:

\- _"¡Tonto! Keiko Yukimura esta viva._

Eso hizo reaccionar al muchacho, y vuelve a la normalidad.

En la pantalla se demostraba que los humanos abrieron el closét, pero vieron que no había nadie y en eso, salen las chicas de su escondite (detrás de una cortina) y les golpean a cada uno de los infectados. Salen del lugar.

\- Demonios, son unos tontos. Me molestan las cosas que no resultan como yo quiero.

De pronto, el detetctive se rie.

\- Deja de reirte, maldito. Me pones los nervios de punta, no olvides que tu vida esta en mis manos.

Entonces usa se dedo, para darle un choque electrico más fuerte; el chico e pelo negro seguía escuchando la voz de Genkai, reprendiendole de que no se dejara matar y que recordara de uno de sus entrenamientos: cuando estaba en condiciones criticas.

\- " _Concentratre, Yusuke."_

Fue lo que se le quedó en mente a él.

\- "Solo debo pensar, en concentrarme."

Suzaku pensaba que ya tenía la victoria, así que decidió darle el golpe de gracia.

\- "No puedo dejarme moriri todavía, ¡no perderé!

Se le vino a su mente: desde cuando murió, las batallas de sus amigos, la persecución de Keiko y cuando ella lo revivió.

\- "¡NUNCA... PERDERE!"

Entonces su cuerpo estaba rodeado de su poder, cuando la "última" bestia lanzó su ataque, un pedazo de techo su puso en su camino y eso se interpuso, eso le dio tiempo a Yusuke de soltarlo.

\- ¡Suzaku, acabare contigo!

Ésta se expandió por todo el cuarto, hasta afuera.

Las contrincantes que estaban peleando en el techo se dieron cuenta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó Murugu, algo confusa.

\- " Yusuke, liberó su poder. Genkai lo entrenó demadiado bien."

Pensó Misaki al cerrar uno de sus abanicos y lo clavó en el suelo, se formó como una especie de campo de fuerza en su persona y el poder de Yusuke pasó sobre ella. Murugu casi no tuvo suerte, porque eso la atatcó por la espalda.

\- No... puede ser, tiene más poder espiritual que antes.

Comentó Suzaku.

\- Ahora vamos a pelear.

Dijo en tanto se puso de pie, recordando a esas personas que estima en su vida.

La batalla entre ellos pronto llegara a su fin, pero ¿podrán Yusuke y Misaki vencer a Suzaku y a Murugu?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de éste año. Espero que les haya gustado, además de la oponente de Misaki. Pongan en un review que les ha parecido hasta ahora éste fanfic, hasta los que sean nuevos.**

 **Espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo.**

 **Si no les gustó, sean libres de abandonar el fanfic, pero no critiquen a los que les agrado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	13. Yusuke y Misaki Contraatacan

**Ahora el momento que han esperado ha llegado hoy, la continuación de la pelea de Yusuke contra Suzaku y Misaki contra Murugu, sin olvidar.**

 **El anime y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, pero Misaki, la descripción humana de Murugu y los que salgan en la historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _La pelea entre Yusuke y Suzaku continua, él esta desesperado por salvar a Keiko; sin embargo, una técnica secreta negra de Suzaku se lo impedira. Por otro lado Murugu, la espía de Suzaku, fue atacada sorpresivamente por Misaki, y así revelando su forma humana, además que ella es la secreta quinta bestia. Una nueva batalla comienza._

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

 _Yusuke y Misaki contraatacan_

\- Acabaré contigo y será con mucho gusto.

Las otras copias de la penúltima bestia sagrada se agruparon, diciendo:

\- Recibirás otro rayo negro.

Al tratar de formar su arco, notó algo.

\- No me queda mucha energía espiritual.

Entonces el detective aprovecha esa oportunidad.

\- Éste es mi gran golpe, dirigido especialmente para ti ¡ **Escopeta**!

Suelta esas rafagas de energía espiritual y les da a las copias de Suzaku, dejandolos un poco heridos. Después trató de dirigirse hacia la flauta.

\- No puedo moverme, tengo que caminar.

Su mirada se desvío, viendo un poco borroso y luego cae al piso, solo logra levantar la cabeza para ver la pantalla, teniendo las imagenes de Keiko y Botan siendo perseguidas por los humanos influenciados por los insectos.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Humano**

\- ¡Keiko, date prisa!

Dijo la mensajera de pelo azul, lo que hizo que Keiko corriera más.

\- Yukimura, no tienes escapatoria.

Dijo Iwamoto, con unas tijeras en la mano. La chica de pelo castaño miró un poco hacia atras, pero sin parar de correr.

De pronto a Botan le dan un golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconciente al instante y la chica de pelo castaño la toma en sus brazos, tratando de socorrerla.

\- ...Corre, Keiko. Escapa.

Intentó decirle la mensajera, pero ya estaban rodeadas de ambos lados.

\- ¿Creiste que podías escapar de aquí? Tonta, hay más hombres en guardia.

Le dijo el infectado profesor Iwamoto.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el castillo**

\- Tengo que... destruir la flauta.

Se comentó a sí mismo en tanto de arrastraba al instrumento que causó caos, pero antes de que alcanzara alguien vino para alejarla más.

\- No lo voy a permitir.

Era Murugu, con su forma de ave que había escapado de las manos de Misaki.

\- Espera.

Ella se detuvo, volteando hacia atras y Yusuke le sonrie.

\- Si tocas ese instrumento, será el momento... en el que huela a pollo rostizado.

Le causó un escalofrío por la amenaza, entonces ve como el detective se acerca.

\- Callate, eso es mentira. A ti ya no te queda energía para atacarme.

Le recordó la ave.

\- Como tu quieras, aunque el Reigan no sea tan poderoso como antes, pero aún tiene el poder para rostizarte.

Se quedó congelada por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Quieres probar? No me gusta matar, pero ya que tu insistes.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Murugu.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Espiritual**

\- Vaya, Yusuke ha aprendido mucho, ¿verdad?

Comentó Ogri, lo que hizo voltear la cabeza a Koenma.

\- Hasta hace poco Yusuke hubiera usado toda su energia sin guardar nada para después, pero ahora guarda poder para emergencias. Eso es impresionante.

Agregó.

\- No lo sé, creo que Yusuke aún no puede hacer eso.

Dirigió su vista un momento al chiquillo y luego a la pantalla.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que...

\- Sí, es muy inteligente. Esa es su táctica.

* * *

 **Mientras que en un pasillo**

Otros hombres cultivado fueron cortados por la espada de Hiei, el látigo de Kurama y la espada espiritu de Kuwabara.

\- Demonios, si esto continua así, nos va a cansar antes de llegar con Urameshi y Misaki, y no podremos ayudarlos.

Comentó el chico de pelo anaranjado al ver más zombies verdes.

\- Pero no tenemos otra opción.

Replicó Kurama.

\- Debemos seguir adelante.

Tan tranquilo animo Hiei, el pelirrojo asiente y siguen abriendo su paso.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Yusuke**

Murugu seguía congelada de miedo, y cuando él estaba como a un pie, ella trató de volar para escapar, pero de pronto algo empalo una de sus alas, compactandola contra la pared.

\- Aún no he terminado contigo, cerebro de pajaro.

Una voz femenina sonó en los oidos del muchacho de pelo negro, y en otro instante puso ver que se trataba de la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo.

\- ¡Misaki! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Preguntó el chico.

\- Lo explicare después, por ahora ve por la flauta. Ella es mi oponente.

Dio unos pasos, en tanto la sirvienta se volvió a transformar en una mujer, tratando de sacar el abanico cerrado de su mano, pero su otra mano fue empalada y gritó de dolor.

\- Ya casi la tengo.

Dijo Yusuke, en cuanto iba a cogerla, alguien le pisó el pie. Alzó su mirada y allí estaba Suzaku, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca y jadeando.

\- Señor Suzaku.

Vio a su asistente con navajas clavadas en las manos.

\- Nunca imagine que tú fueras la que se llevara a Murugu fuera de la torre, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

El hombre de pelo rubio miró sobre su hombro.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Respondió ella con una voz neutra y algo fría.

\- Como sea, ya no tiene fuerza para disparar. Si tuviera la fuerza del Reigan, hubiera destruido la flauta a tiempo.

\- Vaya astucia.

Comentó sarcasticamente la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo.

\- El último disparo que me lanzaste, tiene una fuerza destructiva increible, pero con una debilidad.

Yusuke levantó su mirada a él.

\- El rango de golpe es muy pobre, y no tocaste ningún punto vital.

Pisó más fuerte al muchacho, provocandole dolor y le patea el estomago.

\- ...De acuerdo, según veo, el juego ha terminado. Lo que significa que la siguiente es ella.

Se lanzó hacia Misaki con un poco de dificultad, pero en cuanto casi hacia contacto, los ojos azules brillaron y Suzaku sintió que alguien lo arrastraba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

La interrogó.

\- Ni siquiera pienses que yo acabé contigo. Estoy enfocada en alguien más.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

\- Deberías escucharla.

El detective de pelo negro se reincorporaba.

\- No me hagas reír. Tu estas lastimado, y el juego apenas comienza.

Eso le dio risa a la bestia.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que tan aterrador puede ser?

Teniendo el brazo en alto, canalizó su poder y eso atrajó a las copias, para darle más energía y sanar sus heridas.

\- Te lo dije: todas esas imagenes son yo, si no nos vences a todos a la vez, seguire siendo invencible... dejame mostrarte mi técnica una vez más.

Junto dos de sus dedos y de nuevo se multiplicó: uno en el centro y los otros le rodean.

\- ¡ **Técnica Negra: Ankoku Yoro Jin**!

Ahora Yusuke estaba en problemas.

\- Acabaste con toda tu fuerza y sabemos como terminara esta pelea.

Koenma estaba ansioso.

\- Bueno, supongo que este es fin, ¿verdad? Esta arrinconado por el enemigo, no esta en buena forma, Misaki atrapó a la espia de Suzaku mientras que Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama todavía no aparecen.

\- ¡Callate!

El gobernador le golpea a su ogro asistente varias veces.

\- Yusuke resiste, Misaki te ayudara en cuanto termine con esa mujer o si Kuwabara y los otros lleguen. No te des por vencido.

* * *

 **En la torre**

Murugu ve como su amo prepara su ataque.

\- La última vez subestime todo tu poder, en esta ocasión usare toda mi energía espiritual que me queda para vencerte... adios, Yusuke Urameshi, te disparare el rayo negro más potente como regalo de despedida.

Dijo Suzaku.

\- "Si el señor Suzaku puede acabar con ese humano, entonces yo puedo con esta chica."

Miro sus manos empaladas por los abanicos con navajas, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo de zafarse, pero alguien ya se adelantó en eso.

\- Ya que él se encargara del fanfarrón, supongo que nosotras continuaremos con la batalla.

Comentó Misaki.

\- Me parece bien, pero esta vez no seré fácil de matar.

Entonces agarra su prenda que llevaba en los brazos.

\- No creas que solo es una bufanda ordinaria, puede cortarte o estrangularte hasta a larga distancia.

Comentó la mujer de pelo morado, en tanto se puso en posición de combate.

* * *

 **Con los chicos**

Se detuvieron en mitad de subida de escaleras.

\- Es el trueno más grande que hemos escuchado. Creo que Suzaku decidió usarlo.

Dijo Kurama.

\- Para que termine esta pelea, necesita morir uno.

Comentó Hiei.

\- Vamos, deprisa.

De pronto las escaleras comenzaron a desmoronarse y hasta detras de ellos, ahora tenían que idear algo para no caer.

* * *

 **Misaki**

El primer moviemiento de Murugu fue que su arma se enganchara en uno de los tessen de su enemiga y tal ves usarlo a su favor, pero la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo usó su otro abanico para evitar que eso y termino siendo elevada por la prenda de combate y luego cae boca abajo al suelo.

Misaki se levanta rapidamente al ver que la mujer de pelo morado se aproxima para darle un puntapie, afortunadamente, la chica inclinó su cuerpo hacia atras y la bufanda solo le cortó algunos pelos que se le atravesaron en el camino, luego se apoya con su brazo para estar en cuclillas y buscar una entrada para atacar; la mujer de pelo morado hace unas cuantas piruetas, la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo guarda rapidamente uno de sus abanicos y en cuanto el arma se aproxima a su cara, se protege con el otro cerrandolo al instante, aunque parte de esa tela mortifera le roza, dejandole una herida en un lado.

\- A pesar de que bloquees mi arma, aun logrará hacerte una cortada. Veamos cuanto tiempo podrás aguantar ¡ **Odoru no Tatsumaki Hane tsuki**!

Comenzó a dar unos giros rapidos, que ningún ojo humano lograra percibir, la prenda de combate se deshizo como si se tratara de un ovillo de lana, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecio de la nada un tornado que se formó alrededor de Misaki, ella giró al lado contrario al sentir que algo que le hizo un leve rasguño en una de sus mejillas; cortadas vinieron y la chica lobo se estaba desangrando, pero no tan grave.

\- *Jadeando* Estoy impresionada... al menos no eres tan inutil... como pensé, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme.

Misaki sonrió afectadamente, aún con su abanico cerrado.

* * *

 **Yusuke**

\- "Estoy tan avergonzado de mí. Soy tan debil que ni siquiera puedo resistir el viento, usé toda mi fuerza. Tal ves este sea el final."

Pensó el muchacho de pelo negro.

\- Creo que el destino de tus amigas se terminado hasta aquí. Todo será mejor en el otro mundo.

El detetctive no dijo nada, en tanto la penúltima bestia tenía su relampago arco y flecha listo.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡ **Shichi Goku Ankoku Raiko Ha**!

Y las flechas fueron lanzadas, al principio el chico resistió, al final éstas le superaron. Sin embargo...

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Los relampagos no dieron en el blanco , eso es imposible.

No solo eso.

\- Hay una grieta en mi antena.

Se dijo.

\- "Se formó durante la pelea."

Recordó el Reigan que le fue lanzado.

\- Mis antenas son vitales para mi técnica secreta. Es mi vida, por eso las protegi con una armadura negra, que es más fuerte que el diamante y lo resguardado en la pelea.

Agregó, sin apartar la mirada de su oponente humano que se levanta otra vez.

\- ...Yusuke Urameshi, eres muy dificil. Pero aquí es donde terminara tu existencia.

De nuevo el original y las copias alzaron uno de sus brazos para darle el golpe final.

* * *

 **El resto del equipo**

Hiei clavó su espada en parte de las escaleras que no se cayó, después Kurama utilizó su látigo.

\- Vamos muchachos, sujetense.

Dijo el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Yusuke**

\- "Debe haber una forma... ya no tengo poder."

Quiso reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, pero en eso oyó la voz de Keiko llamndolé, tanbién pudo ver que el profesor Iwamoto iba a matarla con unas tijeras.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Humano**

\- _¡Yusuke ayúdame por favor!_

Iwamoto retrocedió al sentir que algo lo empujó.

* * *

Una luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo del detective y ahora estaba de pie.

\- No puede ser, ¿de donde obtiene el poder?... De la vida, eso es. Esta dispuesto a arriesgarla para atraparme y vencerme. Esa chica le dio la idea.

La bestia de pelo rubio volteó por unos segundos a la pantalla, para luego lanzar su ataque una vez más, pero el detective de pelo negro contraatacó con la escopeta en el momento en el que los otros entran, ese resplandor ciega a todos. Solo se escuchó una voz:

\- ¡Señor Suzaku!

Yusuke pensó:

\- "Keiko... no puedo ver su imagen... por favor, que este bien..."

Luego cerró los ojos. Parte del castillo estaba siendo consumido un poco por las llamas

* * *

 **Keiko**

Ella al no notar un movimiento, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que todos sus perseguidores ahora estaban inconcientes, tirados en el suelo.

* * *

 **Castillo**

Suzaku se incorporó debilmente.

\- Sin ese disparo, no estuviera gravemente herido... pero ha sido un buen trabajo... Yusuke Urameshi, este es el poder que tienen respecto a alguien querido.

Luego dio su último aliento de vida. La mujer de pelo morado corrió a su lado.

\- ¡Señor Suzaku! Despierte, por favor.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hurra!

Grito Koenma entre tanto saltaba de felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué esta feliz, señor Koenma? Yusuke sacrificó su vida, y posiblemente ya no...

No quería decir lo último, lo que hizo que el gobernador detuviera su celebración.

\- Oye, Urameshi.

Lo llamó Kuwabara, pero no recibió respuesta.

\- No esta bien, ha dado su vida y su corazón ha dejado de latir.

Kurama tenía una mano en el pecho del detective.

\- ... Le dare mi poder espiritual.

Se arrodilló al ofrecer.

\- ¡Eso sería un suicidio! Aún no te has recuperado del combate contra Byakko, Kuwabara.

Exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede a ver como se muere? Soy el único que puede darle poder a otros, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Antes de que pudiera con su objetivo, alguien dijo:

\- No se los perdonare.

Todos, a excepción de la única chica, voltearon a ver a Murugu.

\- Pero ¿quién es ella?

\- Es la última bestia sagrada: Murugu, la espia de Suzaku. Se mantuvo en secreto hasta ahora.

Respondió Misaki, algo fría.

\- Si tanto quieren estar con Yusuke Urameshi, entonces cumplire el deseo de cada uno... ¡mandandolos al infierno!

Lo último dijo con una mirada asesina, luego se dispone a atacar con su bufanda a los otros sino fuera por la chica de los tessen que lo evitó.

\- Yo soy tu oponente, no los metas en esto.

Corrió hacia la plumifera en forma de mujer, buscando un punto para hacerle daño al mismo tiempo que ésta atacó con los pies; la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo dio una vuelta de carro en el aire (sin apoyarse con las manos) y lanzó el abanico hacia arriba.

\- Vaya, nunca vi a Misaki pelear.

Comentó el muchacho de pelo anaranjado, sorprendido.

\- ¿Verdad?

Concordó Kurama, recordando cuando escapó de sus manos.

\- Ella esta atacando con el arte de tessenjutsu. Cuando atacas con el abanico de metal.

Hablo el demonio bajito, aunque tenía la misma mirada desinteresada.

En un punto, la cerebro de pajaro le tendió una trampa a la depredadora: extendió uno de los extremos de la prenda y la arrojó a ella, esperando a que lo bloqueara; así fue el plan en cuanto estaba a una pequeña distancia, Murugu lo movió hacia un costado para que por si sola envolviera a Misaki.

\- ¡Oh no!

Kuwabara estaba entrando en pánico, escuchando a continuación que una navaja cortara algo y sangre contempló ante sus ojos: la cortada iba desde abajo del pecho hasta la cadera de la chica de su grupo, cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Misaki!

Gritó el muchacho sin moverse de su lugar.

\- No eres tan rapida ahora, ¿eh?

Soltó una risa malvada la mujer de pelo morado.

\- ¡Maldita!

En voz baja se escuchó al amigo de Yusuke, tratando de contener su ira.

\- Vamos, no esten tristes que en cuanto acabe de descuartizarla, uno a uno iran desapareciendo... veamos... ¿por quien comenzare?

Puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, mirando a cada uno de ellos, buscando opciones para matar.

\- Entonces elegiré a...

\- Esto no ha terminado.

La interrumpió una voz, y solo giró la cabeza.

\- Tu ya no puedes pelear porque estas desangrandote.

Le recordó a la chica.

\- Acabaré contigo, aunque sea lo útlimo que haga. Y eso te lo juro... Ustedes, enfonquense en encontrar una solución para traer a Yusuke.

Sus ojos azules demostraban determinación y ferocidad; el muchacho de pelo anaranjado no perdió el tiempo. En eso, la espía de Suzaku decidió atacarla sin su tela de combate, dando un gran salto para asaltarla.

\- Al menos agradeceme de que te mate fisicamente con mi cuerpo.

No espero lo que sucedió a continuación: impulsó su cuerpo hacia atras y se empujo con sus manos, justo a tiempo para darle en el estomago a la contricante y escupiera sangre de la boca, luego cambio de lugar para inclinarse de un lado, apoyada con una rodilla y la otra pierna estirada, abriendo el tessen.

\- *Risilla* Si no ha sido sufieciente, entonces aumenatare tu sufrimiento. ¡ **Hane no Encho**!

Ahora de la tela salían plumas y se podía apenas vislumbrar su sombra que se dirigian a ella (ahi se encuentran una debajo de la otra), Misaki aventó hacia los aires su arma mientras que dio volteretas para atras cuando pasaron cerca y aterrizó en cuclillas.

\- Tal ves te hayas salvado, pero no tendrás...

Antes de terminar su oración, los chicos detras de ella, Kurama y Hiei sabían lo que iba a pasar.

\- Kuwabara, ¡cubrete los oidos!

Le advirtió el pelirrojo.

\- Ahora no me distraigas.

Protestó.

\- Tonto, tienes que hacerlo ¿o acaso estas sordo?

Lo último fue sarcasticamente.

Cuando iba a defenderse del comentario, la chica lobo dijo:

\- ¡ **Hauru no Nami**!

Y dio un gran grito, que se escuchó hasta fuera de la ciudad de fantasmas y apariciones. Murugu detuvo su marcha, tapandose los oidos y aún así en su cabeza oyó los aullidos de un lobo agudamente, lo que le provocó que gritara de dolor.

\- ¡Que se detenga!

Aprovechando ese momento, Misaki recoge su tessen y hiere a la plumifera, en el pecho. Lo cierra y con el mango de éste, la empuja a una parte de la torre que no tiene pared y cae perdiendose en los arboles.

\- Se ha terminado.

Entonces se encaminó hacia sus amigos, viendo que el espadachín espiritual cae sobre el detective.

\- Ya es hora de volver al mundo humano.

Sus amigos asienten.

\- Tomaste demasiado tiempo para anhiquilarla.

Hiei la mira sin interes.

\- Imaginate si estuvieras en mi lugar, Hiei.

Él solo respondió emitiendo un sonido de molestia, ella solo se limita a sonreir calidamente y Kurama hace lo mismo.

* * *

 **Días después**

Yusuke despierta con los rayos del sol.

\- Por fin depiertas.

Volteó a su derecha y vio a Kuwabara, Misaki y Kurama.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó.

\- Estas en mi cuarto, tu quedate tranquilo.

Contestó el chico de pelo anaranjado.

\- Has dormido tres días seguidos.

Agregó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tres días?... Me duele el cuerpo.

Comentó al tratar de sentarse, pero con trabajo. Kuwabara aprovechó el momento para decir:

\- La escuela es un desastre y no hemos tenido clases. Hable con tu madre y ya todo esta bien, no hay problema.

Cuando terminó, el detective les pregunta a los tres:

\- ¿Cómo estan Keiko y Botan?

Los dos chicos apartaron la mirada (excepto Misaki, que tenía una cara neutra) y cabizbajaron la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Que ha pasado con ellas?!

Aún sin respuesta, entonces agarra a Kuwabara de la sudadera y le exige una respuesta. De repente se abre la puerta.

\- Aquí estamos Yusuke, ¿por qué gritas tanto?

Dijo Botan, dejando al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Pensaba seguir con la broma por más tiempo.

Kuwabara se tapaba la boca con una mano, sin evitar la risa.

\- Le dije que no lo hiciera.

Comentó Kurama, igual con la misma acción, pero pudo contenerse un poco.

\- Tuvo que convencernos, pero yo ya quería terminar y no seguir más la corriente.

Misaki dio un suspiro de alivio al hablar, justo en el momento que el chico de pelo anaranjado río.

\- Te veías tan miserable.

El detective ya estaba irritado, que le dio una buena golpiza a su compañero de escuela.

* * *

 **Mas tarde**

Kurama y Misaki se despidieron de los chicos para dirigirse a casa.

\- Otro poco y el mundo humano estuviera infectado de insectos por siempre.

La chica de pelo marrón grisaceo manifestó, recibiendo un gesto de afirmamiento del pelirrojo.

\- ...Oye, Kurama...

Su paso se hizo más lento, él gira su cabeza para ver que iba a decir.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado al estar en batalla con Murugu. Debió ser dificil para ti verme en esas condiciones.

Solo miró el piso, esperando a que él la reprimiera y cerro los ojos. Kurama dio unos pasos hasta estar a unos poco centimetros de ella, alzó su mano y la puso detrás de la cabeza de Misaki.

\- ...Kurama...

No sabía que decir.

\- ...No tienes que disculparte, tu no has hecho nada malo. Solo te defendiste de ella y nos protegiste.

Frota su cabello para animarla, y Misaki sonríe dulcemente, rodeando sus brazos en él sin decir más.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos al final de la saga de las cinco bestias sagradas. Tuve que reemplazar el momento de Yusuke y Keiko por uno de Kurama y Misaki. No pude evitarlo, ya que mañana es 14 de febrero (día del amor y la amistad o San Valentín).**

 **¿Quién esta preparado para la saga del rescate de Yukina?**

 **No olviden dejar un review para ver que tal les ha parecido.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. La Triste Yukina

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien a donde quiera que estén o vayan. También que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.**

 **He decidido hacer dos capítulos para contar en general la saga que todos estaban esperando, en especial una autora...** **animesims** **. El rescate de Yukina. Sin embargo, pondré partes de Misaki y Kurama, unas cuantas de Yusuke.**

 **Misaki solo es de mi propiedad, mientras que el manga, anime y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Yusuke era el único que quedaba para detener al líder de las bestias, Suzaku. Sin embargo, Misaki descubrió algo: Murugu, la espia de Suzaku era la quinta y última bestia sagrada; entonces pelea contra ella, y gana la pelea al empujar a Murugu hacia los bosques. Ahora una nueva misión le espera a Yusuke._

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

 _La Triste Yukina_

Misaki abre los ojos y parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz, luego se levanta de la cama para estirarse. Se dirige al closet de su habitación y saca el uniforme escolar.

\- "Han pasado unas semanas desde que regresamos de la Ciudad de Fantasmas y apariciones. Además pude acabar con la quinta bestia, pero ella... aún hay algo que me molesta."

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguida una voz que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, para luego que se asomara.

\- ¡Nagisa! Tienes una visita.

Era su madre: Yuka. Una mujer que arrebasa a su hija por unos pocos centímetros, pelo corto gris oscuro lacio, ojos como los de su hija

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó la chica.

\- Es Minamino.

Respondió la mujer, sonriendo muy encantada.

\- ¡Shuichi! Ay no. Todavía no estoy lista.

Saltaba de un lado a otro, entrando en pánico y luego se tranquiliza.

\- Ya voy. Dile que bajo en un momento.

La madre solo soltó una pequeña risita y se encamina hacia el muchacho.

\- Ella no tardara en bajar, no se esperaba que vinieras.

Comentó la señora.

\- No se preocupe.

Contestó el muchaho, sonriendo amablemente.

A continuación escuchan una puerta abrirse y ven de quien hablan.

\- Lamento hacerte esperar, Shuichi.

Se disculpó Misaki, avergonzada llevando uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

\- No importa. En fin, tenemos que irnos, Nagisa.

La toma de la mano y la arrastra hacia la puerta, sin dejarla caminar po si sola.

\- Si nos disculpa, señora Yuka.

Y cierra la puerta, dando unos pasos para alejarse de la casa y que no sean oidos.

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber que está pasando?

Lo mira, teniendo un gesto de confusión en su rostro. Él la mira de frente, soltando un suspiro al decir:

\- Hay una nueva misión, Koenma me dijo que vinieramos a su oficina del Mundo Espiritual. Nos lo explicará al llegar, pero primero...

Ella inclina de un lado la cabeza dejandole continuar al chico pelirrojo, que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía unas prendas: una blanca y otra gris.

\- ¿Y eso?

Él sonrié.

\- Pensé que nos hacía falta un cambio de atuendo. Además, el uniforme que llevaste en la misión anterior, tenías las marcas de los cortes que te hizo la última bestia y no quiero imaginar como estará ese uniforme después de lo que pase hoy.

Misaki trató de no mostrar su molestia al recordar ese evento.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa?

Arqueó una ceja al preguntarle.

\- Bueno... los tengo desde algún tiempo atras, sin que te dieras cuenta.

Dijo al entregarle a ella la ropa gris oscuro.

\- Si que eres demasiado misterioso.

Ella buscó un lugar para cambiarse, y no pasaron cinco minutos que ella estuviera lista y con la cara algo roja al ver su ropa: era un kimono con manga larga, de falda corta que le llegaba a medio muslo, pero con un fondo blanco debajo; unas calcetas largas color negro que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla; botas negras que estaban a unos dedos de las rodillas y con tacón bajo. Las fundas de sus tessen se encontraban casi al final de las calcetas y la espada se encontraba en la espalda baja.

\- ¿Acaso pediste mandar esto a propósito?

Preguntó algo molesta, sin mirar al muchacho pelirrojo que se estaba cambiando.

\- No, para nada. De hecho, es que me parece que te ves mejor en falda corta.

Reaccionó la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo, al principio sin saber que decir o hacer.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el muchacho aparece ante ella cambiado: un traje blanco con bordes púrpura y una faja atada a la cintura.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Ella se compuso de su trance.

\- No, estoy bien. Es solo que te ves... apuesto con ese atuendo.

Trató de susurrar, pero no resultó porque la escuchó claramente.

\- Gracias, y tu te ves encantadora.

El comentario casi le baja la guardia a Misaki.

\- En fin, vamos a ver que pasa con Koenma.

Dio unos pasos, seguida por él y en algún punto encuentran la puerta al Mundo Espiritual.

* * *

 **Momento después**

\- Les agradezco que hayan podido venir, Kurama y Misaki.

Dijo el chiquillo al ver que los dos demonios con forma humana se aproximaban.

\- Les informaré de la siguiente misión: primero quiero preguntarles ¿han oido sobre las korime?

Ambos asienten.

\- Son damas del hielo. Tienen el poder de crear joyas preciosas, la joya Hirui. Esas joyas son sus lagrimas y son muy costosas.

El chiquillo asiente, para luego continuar hablando.

\- Exacto. Es la siguiente misión que le tengo a Yusuke y le mandé un video.

Dijo Koenma.

\- ¿Y el vídeo?

Preguntó ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el chico pelirrojo dice:

\- ¿Enviaste a Hiei?

\- Así es, lo envíe con el video. Solo podemos rezar que las cosas queden como se planeó. Pero...

Dijo el gobernante.

\- ¿Sabe del contenido del video?

Ella puso una de sus manos en su cintura.

\- No, no lo creo. No sospecha nada, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que alguno de ustedes hubiera ido.

Dijo Koenma.

\- Así esta bien, Koenma.

Sonrió ligeramente el muchacho pelirrojo, pero Misaki aún tenía dudas.

\- Bueno, ¿que tiene que ver la misión con las koorime?

El chiquillo suspiró y explicó lo siguiente:

\- Hay una korime que se llama Yukina, que fue capturada hace años atras por un malvado hombre llamado Gonzo Tarukane que la forza a que produzca esas joyas y luego venderlas en el mercado negro, para que ella no escape Tarukane puso una barrera en donde la encerró, ni nadie pueda sentir su poder. Vean la pantalla.

Los dos demonios hicieron lo que les dijo y al ver la pantalla, la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo abrió los ojos al ver a la victima: era una chica de cabello verde menta, sujetado en una coleta y con una cinta roja; tiene un kimono simple de color verde agua con un haneri rojo bajo éste, un obi azul atado a su espalda y sandalias.

Pero algo que le llamó la atención es sobre el color de sus ojos y la estatura.

\- "Hay algo en ella que me parece familiar." Entonces, ¿que quieres que hagamos, Koenma?

Dejó por un momento de lado el pensamiento.

\- Si Yusuke se encuentra en peligro, ustedes son el equipo de apoyo y lo ayuden a salvar a Yukina en el caso de que no lo logre.

Ambos asintieron, sin dudar.

\- Bien, usen ésta puerta que los llevará al bosque que esta cerca de la mansión de Tarukane.

Se abrió por si sola y ambos caminan hacia la puerta y salta para luego caer de pie en el pasto de ese bosque.

\- Bueno, ahora solo queda ir hacia adelante para ayudar a Yusuke en salvar a Yukina... Por si lo necesita.

Dijo Kurama, ella asintió ligeramente y no le miraba.

\- ¿Que sucede?

Preguntó al notar el silencio.

\- ¿Acaso ya sabías de que ella es...?

No quería tener problemas con cierto sujeto.

\- No, hasta ahora.

* * *

 **En la mansión de Tarukane**

\- Bienvenido. Lo estabamos esperando, señor.

Dijo el mayordomo al inclinarse un poco hacia Gonzo, quien salió del helicoptero.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Yukina? ¿Ya lloró?

Preguntó el calvo.

\- ...Lo siento, señor. Ni una sola gota, la joven Yukina cada vez más no tiene más emociones.

Cabizbajo la cabeza el hombre con traje azul y moño rojo.

\- Se está volviendo cada vez más fría esa tonta, pero hoy traje a alguien que es un profesional en esto.

Del transporte salieron dos hombres: uno alto de piel morena, con pelo negro de estilo militar; tenía puesto unas gafas de sol negras, una gabardina color verde olivo con pantalones a juego, que ocultan su físico musculoso.

El otro es bajo que estaba recargado en los hombros del otro: tenía la piel blanca, con cabello largo color gris con la raya en medio de la cabeza, con dedos largos y uñas puntiagudas. Lleva puesto una camisa azul oscuro con pantalones a juego.

\- Ellos son parte de un equipo de apariciones, son los hermanos Toguro.

El mayordomo se sorprende, pero recupera la cordura y les da la bienvenida.

* * *

 **Por otro lado...**

En una torre de aquel lugar, se encontraba encerrada Yukina, que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana (con sellos que estaban esparcidos) y no estaba sola, unos pajaros le estaban haciendo compañía.

\- Quisiera poder volar como ustedes... pero eso es imposible para mí.

Dijo ella al mirar de lado y luego para acercar su mano a la ventana, pero la barrera se lo impidió, dejandolé un rasguño.

\- Ni siquiera puedo asomarme por la ventana.

Agregó con algo de tristeza, pero en eso se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal para el lugar, y ella ya sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Vayanse.

Les dijo a sus amigos emplumados y ellos volaron de aquel lugar. Entonces Yukina con su poder hizo que la habitación se congele; pero eso no evitó que el malvado hombre junto con los hermanos Toguro siguieran.

\- Esta haciendo frío, ¿se encuentran bien así?

Preguntó el mayordomo, estando detrás de los dos hombres.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

Contestó el menor.

\- Su rostro no tiene expresión, parece que esta congelado. Abran la puerta.

Esa acción hizo que la muchacha de pelo verde menta aumentará su poder de congelar la habitación, ellos solo dieron unos cuantos pasos.

\- Entonces ¿decidiste obedecer, Yukina?

Le preguntó el malvado a la pobre chica, que no le dirigió palabra. El hombre alto se acercó, ignorando la barrera que Yukina puso y trató de herirla, pero esa herida no hizo que ella reaccionara.

\- Es inutil, ya pensamos en todo tipo de torturas. Ya no le afecta ningún dolor.

Comentó Tarukane.

La joven korime curó su herida, pero bajó la guardia cuando escuchó unos aleteos familiares y se levanta de su lugar, lo que notó el hombre de pelo negro.

\- No se acerquen.

Les advirtió ella a sus dos amigos, pero no le hicieron caso por más que se los pidiera.

\- Hermano.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y alargó sus dedos para aprisionarlos.

\- Detenganse, por favor.

Pero recibió un golpe de Toguro el menor y ella cae al piso boca abajo.

\- Estos pequeños pajaros deben ser tus apreciados amigos que te animaban cada día, ¿no es verdad?

Ella solo se quedó viendo como el hombre de pelo gris largo y desordenado estaba ahogando a sus amigos emplumados con sus dedos que ahora parecían como unas jaulas sin ninguna abertura. Podía escuchar a los pájaros como trataban de salir, pero sus prisiones se volvieron más estrechas y murieron en el intento.

Esto provocó que Yukina derramara lagrimas y que se convirtieran en perlas.

\- Por favor... no hagan eso.

Sollozó la pobre chica, entre tanto que el hombre calvo recoge las perlas del suelo y rie.

\- Lo que ella este pensando o sienta no me interesa, ¿cómo es que le interesan dos pájaros muertos? De ahora en adelante te daré pájaros rostizados para comer.

Entonces todos se retiran del lugar, no sin escuchar al hombre alto.

\- Te aconsejo que no seas testaruda y llora cada vez que te lo pida Tarukane.

Y se queda sola.

* * *

 **Un poco lejos del lugar**

El autobús dejó a Yusuke, Kuwabara (quien por cierto al principio no quiso venir al principio a la misión) y Botan en un parada.

\- Vaya, estamos en lo profundo de las montañas.

Comentó el detective.

\- No te sorprendas, aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. Creo que esta al otro lado de la montaña

Dijo la mensajera de pelo azul claro, y Kuwabara se adelanta. Dejando un poco atras a los otros dos, sin que alguno supiera que alguien los vió.

Tarukane se encontraba en su oficina viendo la belleza de las joyas, con los hermanos Toguro sentado a un sillón cerca de él. En cuanto iba a pedirle algo al mayordomo que estaba al telefono, éste le dijo:

\- Señor Tarukane, temo decirle que unos intrusos vienen para acá.

Y eso no le agradó al hombre calvo.

\- Quiza vinieron a buscar el secreto de la joya Hirui. Acabenlos.

Ordenó.

\- Señor Tarukane, deje que mis hombres hagan su trabajo. Confie en ellos.

Toguro el mayor solo se río.

* * *

 **Con Yusuke, Botan y Kuwabara**

\- Que lugar más horrible.

El chico de pelo negro miró a su alrededor, entre tanto Botan los guiaba.

\- Creo que no llegaremos antes del anochecer.

Se imaginó que tanto camino sería para la mansión de Tarukane.

\- Japón es un país pequeño, pero es increíble.

Admitó el chico de pelo anaranjado.

\- ¡Oigan, por aquí! Hay un sendero que va hacia la montaña.

Cosa que no le sorprendió a Yusuke, pero...

\- De acuerdo, ¡Yusuke!

Kuwabara estaba motivado y dejó atrás a los dos de nuevo.

\- Que espiritu, parece que es amor a primera vista.

En eso estuvo de acuerdo la muchacha de pelo azul claro.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Agitó sus brazos el chico ya enamorado. Botan le dice a Yusuke:

\- No podemos decirle lo que vimos al final del vídeo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

Recordó lo que le dijo Koenma: que Yukina es en realidad la hermana de Hiei; lo que ellos no sabían es que aquel demonio bajo de pelo negro estaba en camino a la mansión del malvado Gonzo Tarukane, corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- "Yukina, yo te salvaré."

Dijo en su mente.

* * *

 **En la mansión de Tarukane**

El malvado hombre se encontraba con los hermanos Toguro en uno de los cuartos al pasar el tiempo, an algún momento el hombre alto de pelo negro y con gafas rompió el silencio.

\- Que sorpresa.

Tarukane lo miró cuando estaba a punto de beber vino y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hirue, uno de los demonios que asigne como guardián de éste edificio ya no emite su poder. Creo que lo han vencido.

Respondió Toguro el menor. Al oír eso, el hombre calvo pone su copa en la mesa casi a punto de romperla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿estas diciendo que tus hombres son débiles?

\- El enemigo no es débil. Si vencieron a Hiirue, deben tener habilidades de poder psiquico.

Siguió dandole la espalda a Tarukane al decir eso.

\- ¿Seguro que puedo confiar en ti? Te estoy pagando muy bien, y no puedes decirme que tus hombres fueron vencidos.

El hombre con gafas le dijo para tranquilizarlo:

\- Descuide, Tarukane.

Pero no dio resultado.

\- No puedo confiar en ustedes. Sino me muestran que son capaces, necesito comprobarlo.

Eso le llamó la atención a ambos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

El hombre calvo dio unos pasos.

\- Acompañenme, tengo que mostrarles algo. Sakashita, triplica el número de guardias en la entrada.

Ordenó Gonzo antes de salir de la habitación. Caminaron varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación donde habían criaturas extrañas.

\- Debo decir que tiene un buen gusto.

Eso hizo reír de gusto al hombre calvo.

\- Ésta es mi queridisima colección. Puedo comprar lo que quiera con millones.

Pasó más adelante hasta llegar a un rincón donde se podía ver a una bestia grande verde con melena blanca, orejas puntiagudas, dientes largos y afilados, una lengua larga, en su espalda tenía espinas (tres en cada lado) y en sus patas uñas largas que parecían garras.

\- Ella es Helen, la traje desde el Medio Oriente hace tiempo.

Informó brevemente el hombre calvo.

\- ... Vaya...

Comentó el hermano menor de los Toguro, "impresionado".

\- Come tigres y leones vivos, lo que me cuesta una fortuna. Es una obra de arte gracias a una falla de ingenieria genética.

La bestia al ver a los que llegaron trató de atacarlos, pero no pudo por el sistema de seguridad que tenía su celda.

\- ¿Podrías matar a ésta bestia?

Miró Tarukane al hombre alto, pero no recibe respuesta.

\- "Parece estar confiado en que puede acabar con los intrusos, pero no tiene la fuerza de acabar con la bestia."

Pensó el malvado.

\- No tengo ganas de matarlo.

Contestó seriamente el hombre alto.

\- "Jejeje, le bajaré el sueldo un 80%."

Sonrió maliciosamente aquel codiciso Gonzo.

En eso, Toguro el mayor se baja de los hombros de su hermano de un salto y deja que entre con la bestia y dejando algo confundido a áquel que los contrató y tratando de detenerlo.

\- Tal ves no me creas, pero me gustan los animales.

Comentó el hombre de pelo negro al quitarse la chaqueta.

\- ¡Eres un estupido! ¡Regresa en este instante! ¿quién hará que Yukina llore y produzca más lagrimas? Helen no esta maestrada y no escucha a nadie.

Le advirtió estando en la entrada.

\- Relajate y disfruta.

Al terminar de decir eso, la bestia se enfurece.

\- Solo voy a usar un 30% de mi energía para vencerla.

Gonzo solo mira desde el vidrio de la celda y se sorprende al contemplar que la masa muscular de él comienza a aumentar.

\- Solo soy una apariencia sin talento, y lo único que puedo hacer es controlar mis músculos.

Entonces Helen se lanzó hacia él, tratando de hacerle un rasguño sin conseguirlo ya que el hombre de gafas la esquivó y engancha su brazo para que ella no pudiera contraatacar.

\- No me culpes a mí. Culpa a tu amo por pedirle que pelee contigo.

Le dijo a ella y con el brazo enganchado a la pata de Helen, con toda su fuerza hizo que los huesos se le rompieran a la criatura y chillara de dolor. A continuación con un solo golpe, parte por la mitad a Helen y sangre es chorreada por todas las paredes.

El hermano mayor sonrie de satisfacción por ver la pelea terminada.

\- De acuerdo, solo fueron las ordenes del cliente. La maté con piedad, lo siento por esta criatura.

El calvo estaba sin palabras, pero asombrado y se echo a reír.

\- Me agradas. En serio me agradas, así que te dobló la paga... no, te la triplico ¿quieres ser mi guardaespaldas?

Preguntó su propuesta y Toguro el menor sale de la celda.

\- Lo voy a pensar.

Dijo mientras su hermano mayor volvía a su posición.

\- ¿Sólo usaste el 30% de tu fuerza para acabar con Helen?

Preguntó para verifcar lo que escuchó.

\- Sí, así es. Lo hubiera podido hacer solo con el 20%, pero creo que soy algo tímido.

Entonces el hombre calvo ordena:

\- Sakashita, llama por teléfono enseguida.

Lo que no entendió el mayordomo y le dijo a cambio:

\- Pero si ya hizo arreglos para una subasta.

Tarukane le dice:

\- No es para eso, tonto. Llama a los integrantes del club negro.

Ordenó lo último.

\- Sí señor.

Y todos siguen al calvo a la salida.

\- La apuesta será: ¿quién ganará? ¿Los hermanos Toguro o los intrusos? No puedo disfrutar de éste juego solo. Podría ganar mucho dinero...

Se detuvo por un momento imaginando.

\- Si tuvieramos el control de admisión y el rango de las apuestas, podemos hacer una fortuna. Jejeje, la piedra Hirui debe ser una piedra mágica que atrae el dinero.

\- Vas a morir en la miseriasi no haces buenas obras.

Dijo Toguro el menor al encender un cigarrillo

\- Compraría mi vida si quisiera. Voy a hacer dinero.

Exclamó el hombre calvo, imaginando cuanto ganaría.

* * *

 **En la torre**

Yukina estaba algo deprimida por lo del "incidente" con dos de sus amigos emplumados, y cuando más pajaros vinieron les dijo:

\- Vayanse por favor. No deben de acecarse más aquí.

Una de las aves se puso en uno de los hombros de la chica, seguido de otro y la chica de pelo verde menta se sorprende y se levanta de su lugar.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vayansé! ¡Por favor vayansé!

Les dijo agitando su mano y ellos se fueron.

\- ...Es peligroso que se acerquen a mí.

Lágrimas iba a derramar, pero se contuvo.

* * *

 **Kurama y Misaki**

En un punto, ellos se detienen.

\- ¿Crees que Hiei haya visto el contenido del video, Kurama?

Preguntó la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo.

\- Bueno, si no ha vuelto con Koenma es probable que sí.

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- Estoy un poco consternada de eso. Si ya se esta dirigiendo hacia allá, entonces no tardaría en matar a humanos y tendrá más cargos.

Dijo Misaki, mirando el suelo.

\- Mientras Yusuke lo ayude, creo que estará bien.

Trató él de aliviar su preocupación.

\- ¿Acaso olvidas que él es alguien solitario?

Kurama se rasca la mejilla con un dedo y ríe nerviosamente, lo que causó que ella le diera un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

\- Trata de analizar muy bien las situaciones la proxima vez.

Kurama ríe otra vez.

\- "¿En verdad conoce bien a Hiei?" En fin, por hoy descansaremos aquí ¿no crees?

Ella le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

\- No lastimaría eso, estaríamos cansados si continuamos corriendo toda la noche.

Concordó el chico pelirrojo.

\- Pero antes de dormir...

Ella saca una de sus tessen de la funda, lo abre con un movimiento y lo lanza en una dirección al azar, lo cual tardó unos breves momentos en volver a la mano de Misaki, pero manchado de un líquido extraño que goteaba del abanico.

\- Ahora ya no hay intrusos que puedan interponerse.

Con un movimiento de lado la limpia de la sangre y luego la cierra.

\- Buen ataque.

Complementó el pelirrojo. Por donde pasó el abánico había rastros de sangre y unos cuantos cadáveres en el suelo.

En otro lado del bosque, Yusuke y compañía no sabían que alguien más los veía y se puso a descansar cerca en un árbol, de pronto tuvo un sueño

* * *

 **Sueño de Hiei**

 _Se encontraba en una especie de sala y había una máquina encima de su cabeza. Quiso escapar, pero se encontraba atado de manos y pies._

 _\- Te preguntaré de nuevo ¿seguro que quieres que continue?_

 _Preguntó el cirujano, que solo se veía su silueta y el demonio bajo no le responde._

 _\- Ponerte el tercer ojo es mucho más doloroso de lo que crees. No podrás mantenerte en silencio por mucho tiempo._

 _Comentó el cirujano._

 _\- Ha, ¿hasta cuando va a empezar?_

 _Preguntó Hiei._

 _\- Lo haré, siempre y cuando me pagues. Vamos a empezar, a ver si aguantas el dolor._

 _La máquina que estaba sobre la cabeza de Hiei bajó. En ese instante, una imagen se le vino en mente al demonio de pelo negro._

 **Fin del sueño**

* * *

¡Yukina!

Se despierta repentinamente y respira un poco pesadamente, pero se compone cuando ve que los otros se levantaron y estaban a punto de seguir.

Kuwabara cree que alguien lo está observando en un árbol, pero cuando volteó a ver, Hiei ya había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Mansión Tarukane**

El mayordomo le comunica a su amo que los miembros del club negro han llegado y las pantallas de la sala se encienden por si solas.

\- Me alegra de que todos se encuentran aquí para ésta ocasión tan especial. Quiero informarles que hay unos intrusos en mi propiedad y están aquí para saber del secreto de la piedra Hirui.

Una gran pantalla se enciende a su lado.

\- Quiero que hagan sus apuestas si los intrusos pueden entrar al edificio o si los hermanos Toguro los vencerán.

Uno de los hombres le interrumpió a Gonzo.

\- Un momento, no sabemos quienes son los intrusos. Y por supuesto que apostaremos por las apariciones.

Comentó.

\- Eso es lo que quiero que hagan, tengo que deajrles ganar de vez en cuando. Sakashita.

El mayorodomo explicó:

\- Son tres intrusos, y todas las apariciones están en guardia. El objetivo será eliminarlos.

\- Ya entiendo. La verdadera apuesta es ver como matan a esos muchachos ¿verdad?

Y con eso dio inicio al evento.

\- La primera ronda de apuestas: es para ver que grupo es el que ganará. Los extraños contra los demonios.

El hombre de pelo castaño corto quitó una tela y dejó ver una cantidad grande de dinero.

\- Vamos a duplicar la cantidad que todos ustedes apuesten.

Indicó.

\- Dos millones a las apariciones.

Dijo un hombre calvo (que no era tan feo como Gonzo).

\- Yo también apuesto dos millones.

Tarukane sonrié malevolamente.

\- "Ya lo sabía que iban a aceptarlo. No tienen idea de quienes son esos intrusos."

Pensó

\- He oído que dos humanos: Urameshi y Kuwabara, han usado su poder espiritual para vencer a Rango y a Suzaku, dos de los demonios más fuertes y eso es alarmante. Estoy seguro de que ellos son los intrusos.

Comentó Toguro el menor, inclinandosé un poco hacia adelante de su asiento.

\- Las cosas no serán fáciles para los demonios.

Agregó.

\- Sakyo, ¿tú que harás? ¿No vas a apostar?

Interrogó Tarukane a un hombre joven de pelo negro un poco largo y en su cara tenía una cicatriz vertical (de la parte izquierda de su frente hasta por su mejilla.

\- ...Mi apuesta será de cinco mil millones por los intrusos.

Respondió, lo que dejó sorprendido a Gonzo, pero los otros se burlaron.

\- Que absurdo.

\- Está loco. No sé que clase de humanos son, pero no ganarán contra veinte apariciones.

Sin embargo, Sakyo dijo:

\- Tengo un presentimiento. Dijiste que había dos guerreros en ese grupo... a decir verdad, he escuchado rumores de dos muchachos que han derrotado a demonios más poderosos.

Gonzo se ríe del comentario del hombre joven.

\- Eres un buen apostador, Sakyo. "Demonios, ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa información? Es difícil de engañarlo."

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor tenía en la cara, pero luego ve que sus guardaespaldas miran de frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el hombre calvo.

\- En este momento seis de mis hombres han desaparecido. Son impresionantes.

Eso no eran buenas noticias, pero Toguro el menor sonrió.

* * *

 **Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan**

El muchacho de pelo anaranjado destruyó a losdemonios.

\- No importa la cantidad de demonios, todos son débiles.

Botan se le acerca al detective.

\- El edificio donde esta Yukina debe estar cerca.

Dijo al ver uno de los artefactos que tenía en su muñeca

\- Bien... pues vamos.

Dijo Kuwabara al ponerse un listón en la frente, lo que les dejó algo confundidos a sus amigos.

\- ...Está bien...

Yusuke se rascó una de sus mejillas. En eso llegan más demonios y Kuwabara usa su espada para acabar con ellos, pero el detective de pelo negro no se quedó atras y venció a un demonio más grande que ellos.

Los chicos caminaron un poco más hasta vislumbrar una estructura.

\- Ese debe ser.

Habló Kuwabara.

\- Sí. Éste es el lugar donde está encerrada Yukina.

Confirmó la mensajera.

\- Yukina, yo te sacaré de aquí.

Y camina, dejando atras a los otros dos. Antes de que el detective pudiera caminar, la chica de pelo azul claro lo detuvo.

\- Debes tener cuidado, presiento tres energías espirituales y muy fuertes y no son como los anteriores. Iré a ver lo que pasa.

Dijo al invocar su transporte y vuela.

Tarukane y los otros vieron lo que pasó, lo que aprovechó que el joven apostador dijera:

\- Parece que gané la 1ra apuesta.

Gonzo se asustó de eso, entonces los otros apostadores apenas podían dar crédito de lo que pasó, pero el calvo rápidamente comentó:

\- Pero los siguientes tres no pueden compararse con los vencidos, estos son más fuertes.

Toguro el menor chasquea sus dedos y aparecen los tres mencionados: el primero era una mujer de pelo azul con un cuerno en medio de la frente, que vestía un qipao chino color rojo que tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda y debajo de ésta una camisa blanca con mangas largas.

\- Primer guerrero: Miyuki.

Dijo ella.

El siguiente es un demonio que tenía una capucha y solo se veían sus ojos. Además que sus armas eran unas garras de hierro

\- Segundo guerrero: Inmaki

El último era más alto de bigote y era un ogro.

\- Tercer guerrero: Gokumonki.

Los hombres en pantalla se sorprenden al verlos, además de que Tarukane gastaba su fortuna por los Toguro.

\- Eso demuestra lo valioso que es el secreto de la piedra Hirui.

Comento Sakyo.

\- La siguiente apuesta será si ganarán los intrusos o los tres demonios.

Informó Tarukane.

\- 500, 000, 000 para los demonios.

\- 300, 000, 000 para los demonios.

Entonces Sakyo dijo:

\- Apuesto 2, 000, 000, 000 a los intrusos.

El hombre calvo vuelve a estar en shock por la cantidad, los otros volvieron a creer que el hombre joven se volvió loco, pero a éste no le importó.

\- No conoce la capacidad de nuestros poderes.

Comentó Miyuki, entonces Gonzo se molestó.

\- No me importa, hagan lo que saben hacer para vencerlos.

Y con eso, los tres demonios desparecen. De pronto ellos escuchan explosiones afuera y Gonzo los tranquiliza diciendo que los muchachos pisaron las minas.

* * *

 **Con Misaki y Kurama**

Ella comienza a olfatear algo, lo que la detiene.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Huelo a algo que se quema, y es por el otro lado del lugar. Creo que Yusuke y Kuwabara pisaron minas.

Respondió la chica de pelo marrón grisaceo.

\- ¿Kuwabara también está aquí?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y antes de que continuaran Misaki saca de nuevo un tessen y moviendolo de un lado al otro, apareciendo alrededor de ambos una ventisca suave que duró un minuto.

\- Con esto, ningún demonio notará nuestra presencia o poder espiritual.

Y siguieron en marcha.

* * *

Yusuke y Kuwabara se protegieron de las minas y Botan se une a ellos cuando se aproximaban a la entrada de la mansión.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, no vieron a nadie en el pasillo. De pronto se les aparece Miyuki, la primera guerrera del trío. Lista para enfrentarlos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Lamento la demora, luego he tenido bloqueo de ideas, editar capítulos de otros fanfics y hasta nuevos personajes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que se queden en sus casas para evitar contagios del Covid 19.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será no solo la batalla de Yusuke y el trío de demonios, también contra los hermanos Toguro (doble capítulo en uno)**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
